Innocence
by Sophie-sama
Summary: eu tinha a vida que qualquer menina poderia querer, porém quando meu mundo desmorona eu tenho que aprender uma nova vida, agora eu, inuyasha, sango, miroku,hannah e iago temos que vencer esta guerra,mas nada é tão fácil quando parece. inukag.
1. se conheçendo

_Quando tempo hein?_

_pensando bem, não faz não,_

_eu naum abandonei curiosidade naum gente, eu amo essa história só q eu to cheia de coisa p/ fazer e tive essa idéia de escrever essa história, bom, aí está, e o nome é pq eu tava ouvindo essa música na hora e como dizer, é a minha primeira fic em PRIMEIRA pessoa, achei q a música combinava, no começo ninguém entende nada msm, mas com o tempo vão entender, e curiosidade vai continuar é sério e com mtas emoções, qm naum leu eu sugiro q leia, é ótima um drama perfect,_

_eu já falei demais né?_

_curtam o capitulo..._

_0o0o-se conheçendo-0o0o _

Eu corri, corri o máximo que pude, que droga! Essas correntes estão apertadas, não era hora para isso.

- PEGUEM ELA! – na hora que eu ouvi isso só me desatei a correr mais rápido, descia as escadas com dificuldade, se tinha um jeito mais fácil de descer como o que me veio a mente me segurem, eu tropecei nos meus pés por querer e saí rolando, eu não conseguia respirar direito, mas não era lá a melhor hora para desmaiar ou algo parecido, me levantei, meu corpo estava dolorido, mas e daí? Eu ia viver e isso era o que importava, voltei a correr, vi um balcão, perfeito, dei um pulo e fiquei me equilibrando com as mãos, pai nosso que estás no céu agradeço a minha mãe por ter me colocado na ginástica olímpica amém, dei outro pulo e caí direitinho atrás do balcão, olhei para as correntes, eram muito duras, prendi a respiração quando vi aqueles youkais mais burros que uma porta passarem direto, não podia ficar parada, comecei a correr de novo, finalmente eu consegui sair do prédio, voltei a correr, aquelas correntes apertadas eram grandes, para a minha sorte eu podia movimentar os braços normalmente, bem, não tão normalmente, tinha aquela dor cortante causada pelas correntes, o sangue quase não passava nas veias, caí de costas em algo, fiz uma cara de nojo, até imagino ela, caí de costas na lama, isso mesmo, eu! Euzinha que só tinha banho de lama TRATADA caí no meio daquela lama IMUNDA! Peraí, a lama vai esconder o meu cheiro! Tomei coragem e peguei aquela lama e comecei a passar no rosto, e no corpo, aonde podia, estava toda suja, voltei a correr, ainda bem que estava com o meu all star surrado, uma calça meio folgada preta com vários bolsos e uma regata preta colada, eu não quero nem saber, uma garota toda suja de lama IMUNDA, faço questão de repetir IMUNDA! Imagine eu que sempre estive limpinha, sempre tive tudo arrumadinho estava com aquela lama IMUNDA!(n/a já entendemos ¬¬) olha aqui eu falo o que eu quiser ouviu? (n/a fala não, você fala o que EU quiser ouviu huhuhuhu) aff, da para deixar eu continuar o drama por favor? (n/a claro fofuxca) até que enfim, digo obrigada.

Eu não queria nem saber o que tinha naquela lama, Droga! Aqueles youkais idiotas estão vindo, eu me viro e tiro uma conclusão, ou eu nasci virada para a lua ou o sr. Murphy, aquele meu amigo do peito me ama, um beco, isso mesmo que estão pensando, eu vou entrar, e não pode acontecer um desastre, quer dizer, sempre me disseram para ter cuidado com becos escuros por que podia ter algo lá, já pensou?alguma coisa feia, um bricho saindo de lá, haha, eles não vão precisar sair, eu vou entrar, mas vou andando, calmamente nervosa, nyaaaaaaaa isso existe! Vocês devem estar pensando que garota louca, pois sim eu sou uma louca, se para fugir daquele lugar horroroso for preciso ser isso, uma porta, eu a abro e sabem o que eu vejo? NADA , isso mesmo, ô gente inteligente! Aqui ta o maior escuro e vocês querendo que eu visse o que? O cara mais lindo do mundo querendo me salvar? (n/a é .) sonhem que é de graça!

- você está sentindo o cheiro dela? – na hora que eu ouvi isso fiquei detrás da porta, minha respiração estava pesada e lenta, eu sentia medo, porém estava sozinha, ninguém a ajudaria, ninguém me ajudará, somente um milagre me salvaria, somente isso.

- só sinto cheiro de lama. – não sei se fico feliz ou não.

- hehe, aquela garota é inteligente, se sujou de lama para atrapalhar nosso faro, vamos procura-la. – talvez eles não sejam burros como uma porta como eu pensei, ouvi os passos deles se afastando, caí no chão escorada na porta, as batidas do meu coração tentavam voltar ao normal, meio difícil não? Quando se é seguida por youkais-não-tão-burros-como-eu-pensava, foi aí que eu percebi, ficando ali eles me achariam.

- Quem está aí? – me levantei em um pulo, eu ia abrir a porta para sair mas agora havia alguém me encarando, eu só via o brilho dourado dos olhos daquele ser, uma luz acendeu e eu vi, ta quando devo?(n/a quer saber mesmo? .)aff, continuando, eu vi o cara mais lindo , há há que ironia do destino.

- Quem é você? – A voz dele é musica para meus ouvidos, lá ri lá ri lá ri lá lá, aff que tosco, to ficando louca.

- me deixe sair – falei tentando tirá-lo da frente da porta, ele segurou minhas mãos acorrentadas, caso não se lembrem, eu ainda estou assim.

- Você é uma fugitiva da policia? – eu puxei minhas mãos com uma força que eu não sabia que tinha, legal,

SOU A SUPERGIRL!

Que pôde,

- não e mesmo se fosse eu tenho que ir. – eu tentei empurra-lo porém adivinhem, eu não consegui, há há , to morrendo de rir!

- venha comigo. – ele acha que eu sou o que?(n/a tem certeza que quer saber?) num quero nem saber a resposta, aff.

- não preciso de pena. – e nem quero, mas foi fofo ele dizer aquilo.

- tem razão, precisa de um banho – ta mudei de idéia.

Ele começou a me puxar para dentro daquele lugar, eu tropecei um pouco, ele me estendeu a mão, porém eu não aceitei e me levantei sozinha.

- por que está acorrentada? – aff que garoto curioso.

- por nenhum motivo que lhe interesse com certeza. – cruzei os braços acorrentados( a corrente era grande o bastante para eu fazer isso ) e fiquei de lado, quase se podia ver as faíscas que os nossos olhos jogavam um para o outro.

- Qual seu nome? – Ô CURIOSIDADE MALDITA! CALE A BOCA CACHORRINHO! Calma, uma resposta a altura.

-não interessa. – isso foi a altura?

Ele parou e segurou o meu braço esquerdo me fazendo encara-lo.

- olha aqui, eu estou lhe fazendo um favor lhe ajudando, será que da para tirar essa caranca e me responder direito? – ahn...deixe-me ver,... não?

- Olha aqui garoto! Eu não pedi nem favor, não quero ajuda, compaixão ou pena, você quer me ajudar, vai ter que fazer isso sem essa sua curiosidade ridícula, okay seu playboyzinho de uma figa? – da-lhe eu!

Ele me olhou frio, depois ele começou a apertar as corrente e as quebrou tirando dos meus pulsos, eu massageei eles e murmurrei um "obrigada" recebendo um feh? Keh? Eu sei ka o que é isso, me aproximei dele.

- desculpe. – ele pareceu surpreso.

- o que? – antes que eu ou ele disséssemos algo eu dei um chute bem nos países baixos dele, se é que me entendem( n/a é claro q eles entendem ¬¬) dá para calar a boca?(buááá, Iago briga com ela.) aff, depois comecei a correr feito uma louca varida, mas antes de perceber ele já estava na minha frente.

- Olha aqui bruxa! – ele me chamou de bruxa mesmo ou foi ilusão?- eu não sei o que você tem mas eu digo que você vai ficar e quando eu digo isso é por que você vai ficar mesmo. – uh! Que meda.

- e se eu não quiser? – quero ver agora.

-vai ficar mesmo assim – COMO ASSIM?

- não vou! – falei confiante, eu sou demais.

- quer apostar? – eu não gostei desse sorriso, não mesmo.

0o0o0o

Ta, eu nunca mais duvido dele, agora eu estou aqui sendo levada igual a um saco de batatas por esse... BRUTAMONTES!

Hunf!

Eu sim, fiz, respeitei o clichê das moças-levadas-iguais-a-sacos-de-batatas e bati, arranhei, chutei ele mas esse cara parece que é feito de ferro poxa!

- Aqui bruxa é onde as pessoas que não tem onde ficar moram. – oh! Que interessante, me diz a fluffy ta aí? Eu perdi a minha cobra de estimação, buááá!

- e daí? – aff, eu não tinha outra coisa melhor para falar não?

- desce. – ele me pôs no chão e eu fui perceber, só agora, que estava dentro de uma mansão velha, meu pai! Aquilo devia ser condenado, padrecito! Aquilo estava aos pedaços, na verdade inteira, só que não muito segura entende?(n/a não, imagina, e a minha coelhinha é preta) você tem uma coelhinha? (n/a ups, tenho não, foi maus, continua aí!) eu não falei com você sabia?( n/a hey! Eu disse continua!) e?(n/a eu posso te matar sabia?ù.Ú) mas não vai, ou ... vai?(n/a pior u.u), ele me olhou com uma careta, eu lembrei, há –há, ainda to suja de lama.

- venha, precisa de um banho urgente. – assenti, ele começou a me explicar as coisas, ali os jovens de rua ficavam, dormiam, saiam, alguns fazia pequenos furtos, a casa havia sido abandonada, a única coisa a fazer era trazer comida, se quiserem não trazem, porém não comem, até que aqui tem vários quartos, ele disse que tem mais de uma pessoa neles, somente ele tem um quarto só para ele, PERAÍ! POR QUE SÓ ELE TEM UM QUARTO PARA ELE? (n/a deixa de ser curiosa) tem razão, eu não sou curiosa, eu não sou, aff, eu sou , me conta, ( n/a não), chata.

Entramos em um quarto bem arrumado, com som, TV e DVD, além de vídeo, tinha um banheiro.

- posso tomar banho?- ta eu já estava entediada.

- Amanhã sango te empresta umas roupas. – quem é sango?- por hoje vai vestir uma blusa minha. – ele me deu uma blusa de manga curta azul marinha, em seguida uma toalha e me levou até a porta do banheiro.

- não suje meu banheiro bruxa. – que idiota, mas um idiota lindo, eu tenho que admitir,

-É o seu banheiro não? Pois então, não pode sujar mais. – em seguida entrei, tirei a roupa que caiu pesada no chão por causa da lama, eu fiquei debaixo do chuveiro e liguei.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

EU NÃO ACREDITO! Sim fui eu que gritei.

- Ta tudo bem aí dentro? – ele perguntou como assim tudo bem? Aconteceu uma tragédia.

- A..água...tá...FRIA! – falei e tremi ao mesmo tempo, ele deve achar que sou uma retardada, to começando a acreditar nisso também.

- só isso? – como assim só isso? eu não tomo banho de água fria, só as vezes sabe faz bem para o cabelo.

- keh! – o que é isso hein? – Deixa de ser fresca e toma logo banho! – é claro sua brutalidade, aí meu cabelo, aí minha vida, o que mais falta acontecer? (n/a quer mesmo saber?.) pensando bem, não quero não.

0o0o0o

Eu demorei um pouco para tirar aquela lama IMUNDA! De mim, agora estou limpinha e cheirosinha, dentro do possível, eu estou com o blusão daquele garoto e com meu MP4 branco que eu escondi na calça nas mãos, logo logo, vão dizer que eu tenho um martelo, não se preocupem, só tem meus cartões, minha carteira, celular, Ipod e o Mp4, tudo isso, minha calça tem bolso viu? Estou com a mesma roupa de baixo e essas coisas estão agora no criado mudo.

-Então? Onde eu vou dormir? – pergunto já sentada na cama dele, hey! Essa cama é macia, de molas, do jeito que eu gosto.

- aqui comigo. – okay.

- tudo bem. – ele me olhou assustado e eu disse.

- o que foi?

-Você não brigou, ou fez escanda-lo. – Okay, agora ele me ofendeu, e que cara de assustado é essa?

- olha aqui garoto, quem você pensa que eu sou? Alguma paty retardada? – tecnicamente eu sou, mas isso não vem ao caso vem? (n/a quer mesmo saber?) para de dizer isso, me põe para cima pó.( n/a você ta do lado do hanyou mais gato do mundo, existe autora melhor que eu?) quer mesmo saber? (n/a ingrata) aff, mas realmente, ele é lindo!

-não né?- ele não me acha uma uma paty retardada? Ainda há uma luz no mundo. – para conseguir fugir daqueles youkais. – é sério, eu tava sem fala, quer dizer, pela primeira vez um garoto não acha que eu sou uma paty retardada, o que eu REALMENTE sou.

- obrigada. – ele assentiu, eu vi que ele quis sorrir mas segurou, o que era uma pena.

- vamos dormir que esta tarde. – ele se levantou e tirou a camisa, legal, PERAÍ! ELE TIROU A CAMISA?

- hey! O que você pensa que ta fazendo?- será que ele é um tarado? Papito socorro!

- eu não consigo dormir com roupa. – arregalei os olhos, perigo, perigo, isso sim é perigo, eu me deitei de costas para a direção dele, senti a cama afundar, a luz do abajur apagou, tudo ficou uma escuridão.

Quando tempo se passou desde que ele dormiu? Horas? Minutos? Segundos? Eu não sabia, a única coisa que senti foi meus olhos se encherem dágua, e neste mesmo minuto, eu comecei a chorar, silenciosamente, as lembranças de tudo o que fizeram comigo, daquela cela escura, da água, da tempestade, até voltar para tokyo eu passei por tantos lugares, ele de alguma forma queria mante-me longe de algo, e estava conseguindo, as lágrimas que caiam me fez lembrar da água salgada do mar, de quando tentara fugir nadando, de repente todos os medos e tristeza foram espantados, e uma paz lhe veio, quando eu senti um braço me enlaçar pela cintura, a respiração dele no meu pescoço, sorri, nunca senti tanta paz só por estar perto de alguém, me virou e fiquei cara a cara com ele, aqueles lábios, sorri e murmurei.

-boa noite. –depois fechei os olhos entrando mais no abraço dele, e dormi o melhor sono da minha vida, sem mentira, a presença daquele garoto, me fez dormir como um anjo, me fez sentir uma paz, limpou meu coração em apenas um abraço, aquele garoto, era especial, eu sei, só não quero e nem posso deixar que ele descubra.

- que você é meu anjo da guarda garoto, meu anjo da guarda. – falei antes de dormir.

E com certeza, tive o melhor sono de toda a minha vida.

_0o0o-fim do capitulo-0o0o _

_então? o que acharam? ridiculo? maravilhoso? tá naum vo exagerar._

_gente eu vou continuar curiosidade._

_isso de novo?_

_consciencia chata!_

_gente mandem reviews okay? se gostarem msm com preguiça eu sempre mando pq eu sei o quanto é bom receber reviews, sugestões e criticas são bem vindas ouviram?_

_beijos,_

_da sua querida..._

_Sakura-princesa, aquela que torna sonhos realidade._


	2. o primeiro dia

_konnichi-wa minna!_

_eu estou com mais inspiração para innocence do q para curiosidade,_

_." sem querer é sério._

_eu to cheia de coisa para fazer, mas eu encontrei um tempinho neste sabado e terminei o capt q eu já tinha começado,_

_enfim o capt 2 de Innocence,_

_bem, eu já enrolei v6 demais então, _

_digam reviews_

_0o0o0o O primeiro dia 0o0o0o_

**Se esse foi o meu primeiro dia, imagine, o segundo. XD**

BUM!(n/a q onomatopéia tosca¬¬)

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – eu me sentei quase que por impulso, imaginem a cena, eu, uma garota descabelada, um garoto, lindo se posso acrescentar, murmurando algo que eu acredito que foi muito melhor eu não ter ouvido e se escondendo debaixo do travesseiro, e uma garota linda de morrer na nossa frente com uma cara de que vai matar um.

Peraí

Aqui tem, uma garota linda, eu e o garoto, bem, ela não se mataria, sobram eu e ele, cada um de nós é um vamos lá para a conta.

1+12.

Okay, continuando.

ELA TÁ COM CARA DE QUE VAI MATAR DDOOIIISSS!

T.T minha vidinha foi tão curtinha.

- QUEM É ESSA VADIA? – vadia? Que vadia? Eu olho para os lados e aí que eu percebo, ô ironia do destino sabem quantas mulheres tem neste quarto?Quantas estão na cama de um garoto lindo? Quantas estão usando a camisa dele? Ô minha vida! Ela me chamou de VADIA?

- OLHA AQUI GAROTA, VADIA É A SUA VOVÓZINHA VIU? – ela me olhou com uma cara de "ela sabe falar?" q coisa mais tosca, cara de "ela sabe falar?" o que deu em mim? Deve ser o fato de que ainda não digeri que eu saí do daquela cela, só de me lembrar eu sinto uma coisa ruim, aquela cela em que me prenderam, bruu.

- CALE A SUA BOCA GAROTA EU TO FALANDO É COM O INUYASHA OKAY?

-quem é inuyasha? – eu pergunto um tanto confusa, afinal quem diabos é inuyasha?

- VOCÊ DEITA COM ELE E NEM SABE O NOME DELE? ONDE O MUNDO VAI PARAR? – deita com ele? Deita com ele? ELA ACHA QUE EU E ELE...? NÓS??

- EU NÃO ME DEITEI COM NINGUÉM NÃO "DARLING"!- foi meio que ironia o meu "darling", por favor, essa garota precisa de maracujina, e eu ainda do o dinheiro se precisar.

- então por que está com a blusa dele? – ela me pergunta como se eu e ele... juntos, a noite, bem, fosse obvio, eu reviro os olhos e volto a sentar na cama, já que eu tinha me levantado e me embrulhei tentando voltar a dormir,porém ó o que eu fiz? Ela arranca o lençol e começa a me xingar.

- não aconteceu nada entre a gente sango. – ó sim, ele o tal de inuracha ainda tava lá, é assim né? Inuracha, ou é inucassacha? É alguma coisa com inu, eu só sei que aquela garota o olhou e se sentou na cama.

- então o que houve? – ele se sentou, eu vi de novo aquele peito definido, ainda bem que eu me controlei e não corei, já que depois de tudo o que eu passei, eu aprendi a me controlar.

- eu a encontrei fugindo de uns youkais ontem, ela é uma garota de rua eu acho, o resto só ela pode te contar.- eu não o olhei, continuei encarando o colchão.

- e aproveitou para tirar proveito disso não é? – eu a olhei friamente, não fui com a cara dessa garota.

- na verdade não, ele não me fez nada de mau, eu tentei fugir dele e continuar na rua porém esse brutamontes me trouxe para cá e ainda disse que não haviam quartos reservas, a única coisa que aconteceu entre nós foi dormirmos no mesmo quarto.

- e quem é você? – eu me deitei e falei.

- me chamo kagome e é tudo que precisam saber, como eu já disse para o inuracha.

- INU-YA-SHA! – o cachorrinho ta bravinho, ooohhh que peninha.

Hahahhahaha bem feito.

- que seja, eu não preciso saber, se não me querem aqui me dêem as minhas roupas para eu poder viver a minha vida em "paz" – o paz foi bem enfatizado, já que no caso, eu nunca conseguiria viver em paz enquanto ele estivesse vivo, depois de tudo o que ele me fez.

- é claro que não piralha! Aqui a gente não tem disso, você vai ficar e eu acho melhor te dar uma roupa. – nossa isso é que é mudança de humor O.O

Bom, nós falamos sobre algumas coisas, eu é lógico não falei nada que me comprometesse só a minha idade e coisas do tipo você tem namorado, e etc...

Até que a sango me levou para fora do quarto, eu senti tantos olhares para mim, fiquei um tanto nervosa, porém se tornaram olhares de medo,

PERAÍ!

OLHARES DE MEDO?

PARA MIM?

Eu sinto um braço me abraçar, braço me abraçar que tosco, pela cintura, e quando vejo, que ironia do destino adivinhem quem é? Isso mesmo, é o inuyasha, acertei né? Uhu!

Mas o que deu nele?

A cada olhar ele me puxava mais para ele, eu ouvi alguém sussurrar " é a garota do inuyasha.", revirei os olhos, tanto pela ação do inuyasha e pelo que essas pessoas pensam,

Porém elas não tem culpa,

Afinal esse brutamontes vêm e me abraça sem mais nem menos, ele acha que é meu dono é?

Peraí,

Ele só me abraçou né?

Para que tanto escândalo?

Não é?

AAAAAAAAIIIIIII!

Por que meu coração ta batendo assim? Tão rápido hein?

Até quando isso vai durar meu Deus, até quando.

0o0o0o

Neste momento, sango está me mostrando o que temos que fazer, tipo assim, é o dia de cuidar da casa, ela pega uma vassoura e me da, eu fico segurando e coisa e tal, ela me olha com uma cara de " ta fazendo o que aí parada?"

- o que foi? – pergunto calma, zen, relax povo!

- por que não ta varrendo? – peraí, varrendo? Please!

- eu não sei varrer sango. – ela me olhou um pouco, de repente, ela começa a rir, que graça tem nisso?

- ai kagome você tem cada uma viu?- ela acha que eu to brincando?

- não sango, é sério, eu não sei varrer. Eu nunca nem toquei em uma vassoura antes. – ela me olhou assustada.

-tá tirando uma com a minha cara? – ela já começou a se alterar.

Perigo

Perigo

Alerta vermelho

Fugir enquanto pode

- ó é claro como me esqueci, uma fadinha veio hoje de manhã e me ensinou a varrer sango "zinha"- ela me olhou com raiva e falou.

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, okay, você arruma os quartos. – nervosinha ela né? E ela acha que eu cresci como? Arrumando as coisas?

- eu não sei arrumar camas, varrer ou passar pano.- ela me olhou já com uma ravia evidente, vem, vem eu te dou um murro, ai vou quebrar a minha unha!

Droga um ataque paty logo agora!

Volte ao normal.

- então lava a roupa. – ela se virou para mim e falou. – ou vai dizer que também não sabe? – eu mordisquei um pouco a minha bochecha por dentro da boca, por fora era que não dava né?

- então eu não digo. – ela ficou com muita raiva e se aproximou de mim.

- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI FAZER O QUE PIRALHA? OLHAR PARA O CÉU ENQUANTO LIXA ESSAS SUAS UNHAS PINTADAS COM PRADA(1)?- peraí? prada não é esmalte, sua loca!

- EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR O QUE TE IMPORTA O QUE EU FAÇO OU NÃO? EU SÓ ESTOU AQUI POR QUE O BRUTAMONTES DO INUYASHA NÃO ME DEIXA IR EMBORA E PRADA NÃO É ESMALTE! – ela me olhou com mais raiva ainda, porém nessa hora eu senti uma coisa que eu quase nunca sinto, porém que tenho sentido muito ultimamente, uma raiva que me ensina a me defender, uma raiva que me faz lutar.

- QUER SABER? VOCÊ É SÓ UMA INUTIL QUE O INUYASHA TROUXE PARA ATRAPALHAR! EU NÃO SEI O QUE ELE VIU EM VOCÊ! – como assim viu em mim?

- OLHA AQUI GAROTA INUTIL É VOCÊ QUE ANDA TODA DESARRUMADA MESMO GOSTANDO DE ALGUÉM.- não que eu saiba, vejo pelo olhar dela. – E AINDA ME CHAMA DE INUTIL E CONFUNDE PRADA COM ESMALTE? SÓ VEJO UMA INUTIL AQUI.

- ONDE É QUE TÁ O ESPELHO QUERIDINHA? POR QUE SÓ PODE TÁ FALANDO DO SEU REFLEXO!

- espelho não tem, mas tenho outra coisa para você.

Eu dei um murro nela, em seguida ela me deu outro, a gente caiu no chão e eu puxei o cabelo dela o que ela fez o mesmo comigo, eu tentava ficar por cima, eu comecei a chuta-la e com alguma sorte ou ironia do destino eu usei toda a minha força de supergirl e fiquei em cima dela e comecei a puxar o cabelo dela com mais força, e dei um murro nela, e por assim foi, hora eu ficando por cima, hora ela, isso já estava ficando cansativo.

-PAREM COM ISSO AGORA! – nós olhamos para a figura, sim era o lindo, peraí o lindo?vai dizer que ele não é?ù.Ú, não, o inuyasha não é lindo, como é? Só pode ta bêbada, ops, se tivesse bêbada se jogaria em cima dele hihihi,vou fingir que não ouvi isso, bem eu ia dizer que ele não é lindo, é maravilhoso entendeu? Sim sim, como não entender? Alias, quem é você?sou a sua consciência! Você é um grilo falante?kagome, você não tem mais cinco anos,aff, que consciência mau humorada.

Deve ter sido muito estranho para ele ver duas garotas, lindas por sinal, descabeladas, uma em cima da outra, eu em cima da sango para ser especifica, me preparando para dar um murro na barriga dela, nós nos olhamos, especifique nós, mandona disse alguma coisa?imagina!... bruxa!como é? Eu não disse nada, bem, eu e sango é o nós e começamos a rir, sim igual a duas psicopatas loucas.

- nossa sango como você caiu viu? Nunca foi derrubada por um homem e chega a novata e te derruba, sei não viu? Tsc tsc

Nós começamos a rir, eu me sentei na cadeira e disse.

-tem uma coisa que eu sei fazer. – a sango me olhou assustada e sorriu.

- nossa vejo que não é tão imprestável. – eu dei língua para ela, ela me deu de volta, rimos.

- eu posso cozinhar. – o que foi? Eu cozinhava lá em casa, ou melhor, na mansão, eu era o cérebro da cozinha no fim, o inuyasha me olhou sorrindo, ele estava comendo um sanduíche,

Legal,

PERAÍ!

Perceberam que eu falo muito peraí? Bem,

PERAÍ!

QUANDO ELE FEZ ESSE SANDUICHE?

Bem, não importa, ai eu me lembrei do café que a sango me deu, foi tão bom, sinceramente, um sanduíche e um leitinho quente, não sabem como eu fui com a cara dela nessa hora.

- você sabe fazer ramén? –

CAPOFT!

Sim, eu caí da cadeira, que pessoa em sã consciência não sabe fazer ramén? Eu me levanto com uma gota IMENSA e me sento dizendo.

- diziam que eu fervia água muito bem.- eu ri sem graça, o inuyasha me olhou sério e falou.

- ontem, aqueles youkais, eram do naraku não eram? – aquilo foi um balde de água fria em cima de mim, eu arregalei os olhos e me levantei, estava assustada, só de ouvi aquele nome eu me lembrei de tudo, desde o inicio, mamãe, minha mãe, aquela naraku, aquela cela, aquele navio, o cordão, raiva, naraku tentando me beijar, eu batendo o vaso na cabeça dele, tudo, senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e falei.

- é que eu trabalhava lá, era a cozinheira. – eu me sentei segurando as lágrimas.

- por que ele colocaria seus youkais atrás de uma cozinheira? – eu o olhei com ódio, senti uma lágrima sair.

- isso não é da sua conta inuyasha. – olhei para sango, ela sorriu para mim, aquelas lágrimas desceram e geraram um sorriso,

O cair de uma lágrima é apenas um aviso, de que logo depois vem um sorriso.(2)

0o0o0o

Eu e a sango começamos a conversar, pode-se dizer que viramos amigas okay? Conversávamos como se nós nos conhecêssemos a anos, ela me ensinou a varrer e muitas outras coisas, eu fiz um pré-conceito dela totalmente errado, o de uma garota insensível que não se importa com ninguém, mas a sango é totalmente o contrario, ela me ajuda em tudo que eu preciso, ela me contou sobre quase todo mundo, do jeito que ela fala eu acho que conheço todos, ou melhor quase todos, eu comentei que não estava gostando dos olhares que estava recebendo das "pessoas" daquele lugar enquanto eu varria.

- não se preocupe eles não vão se meter a besta com você. – eu sorri e perguntei.

- por quê? – eu falei olhando para ela.

- porque você é a garota do inuyasha. – ela falou sorrindo, eu voltei a varrer e falei um "ahn" como se entendesse, a verdade é que eu nem tava prestando atenção direito.

PERAÍ!

GAROTA DO INUYASHA?

- sango! Eu não sou a garota do inuyasha! – ela começou a rir, eu fiz uma cara de emburrada.

- ai kagome, eles viram você só com a camisa dele sair do quarto dele e ele ainda abraçou você quando estavam indo pegar roupas, queria que pensassem o que? Ele é sempre legal com você e tudo mais. – legal? Defina legal sango querida, ele é um grosso, brutamontes e um idiota.

- nada a vê sango, ele não é legal comigo, é só um garoto idiota que me ajudou. – ela sorriu e falou.

- eu sei, mas se eu fosse você não deixaria isso vazar, às vezes é melhor ser considerada a garota do inuyasha do que uma garota normal de rua aqui. – eu não entendi direito, ela me olhou como se tivesse entendido o meu desentendimento. Cara quanto entendi, entenDIdo e desentenDImento, aff, esquece isso. nem prestei atenção para começar. Não sabe o quanto você me põe para cima. Sério?adivinha! chata!

- bem, se você é a garota do Inuyasha, em qualquer lugar as pessoas de rua vão te proteger, se você é a garota do Inuyasha, nenhum engraçadinho vai dar em cima de você e coisa e tal e se você é a garota do Inuyasha você pode tipo, mandar aqui entendeu? – eu assenti e ela falou.

- então, vai continuar sendo a garota do inuyasha? – eu suspirei e resolvi pensar um pouco, se eu for a garota do inuyasha, o naraku vai ter mais dificuldades em me pegar, o que me da um prazo maior para arranjar um plano e por aquele monstro na cadeia e pegar tudo que é meu de volta.

- vou, é o melhor para mim no momento. – sango sorriu e falou sentando no sofá, não muito novo, quer dizer, era velho, sujo e rasgado, mas ainda dava para sentar, eu me senti do lado dela.

- e para mim também. – eu não entendi e disse.

- por que sango? – ela suspirou e falou.

- é que a ultima garota do inuyasha é.

- INU-YA-SHA! – eu e sango, ou melhor, todos dali se levantaram, bom, alguns deram pulos e coisa e tal, eu vi uma garota ridícula, não com muito esforço ela ficaria bonitinha,

- falando no diabo. - falou a sango um tanto entediada, eu a olhei.

- é ela? - ela sorriu e falou.

- ERA ela.- pelo pouco que conheço do Inuyasha acharia que ele tinha mais bom gosto viu?

ela parou na frente de um grupo que bloqueava a ida a escada para ir para os quartos como se quisessem que eles abrissem caminho, como eles não abriram e nem notaram ela, a bruaca gritou.

- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ABRIR CAMINHO PARA MIM? O INUYASHA VAI MATAR VOCÊS! EU SOU A GAROTA DO INUYASHA! – ih! Que meda, depois dizem que eu que sou paty,

Peraí,

Sou eu que diz isso.

Esquece,

Eu olho para sango e digo.

- ela é sempre tão... errr. Tão? – ela me olhou e falou.

- é. – falou sorrindo.

Os garotos riram e um deles, o qual eu conheço por ban, o bankotsu, é que a sango me apresentou os que ficam de verdade aqui, não só os de passagem, falou.

- desculpa kikyou mas... Você não é mais a garota do Inuyasha. – ela arregalou os olhos e riu.

- É CLARO QUE EU SOU E ORDENO QUE ME DEIXEM PASSAR! – nessa eu ri, a sango foi até ela e me puxou e disse.

- ai sua nojenta ninguém aqui é surdo não e o bankotsu não esta mentindo, você não é mais a garota do inuyasha, é ela. – a sango apontou para mim, eu a olhei indiferente.

- MAS EU SÓ FIQUEI FORA DOIS DIAS! ELE NÃO PODE TER FICADO COM ESSA DESQUALIFICADA PATY! – eu ri e disse.

- desculpe querida mais de desqualificada eu só vejo você aqui e por favor, e sim, eu sou paty mas ao menos as pessoas me agüentam, já você eu não sei. – ela ficou com raiva e se aproximou de mim, porém o Bankotsu ficou na minha frente e falou.

- se quer continuar aqui kikyou, é melhor você respeitar a garota do Inuyasha. – eu sorri vitoriosa.

- isso não vai ficar assim desqualificada. – eu olhei para ela e falei.

- Cadê o espelho? Que só olhando para você mesma para ver uma desqualificada. – sango riu, a bruaca bufou e saiu pisando duro, eu sorri...

Mas eu sabia, e como sabia,

Essazinha ainda ia me dar problemas.

Por que a cada aliado que ganhamos, recebemos dois inimigos em troca.(3)

_0o0o0ofim do capitulo0o0o0o_

_então? ficou grande? eu achei, bom, é,_

_amei as reviews!_

_4 reviews!_

_vamos lá gente, v6 podem fazer melhor né? e eu to mudando resumo okay? é q aquele tá ruim, peraí_

_o nome não é msm? então p/ q eu to dizendo isso?_

_aff,_

_esqueçam isso._

_(1) Prada quem não conheçe? é uma marca famoserrima._

_(2)O cair de uma lágrima é apenas um aviso, de que logo depois vem um sorriso essa frase é minha e foi inspirada numa frase parecida que eu vi na camisa do meu professor de artes o Iron, IRON EU AMO VC! meu professor é mto massa!_

_(3)Por que a cada aliado que ganhamos, recebemos dois inimigos em troca. essa frase também é minha XD._

_**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann** A PRIMEIRA REVIEW FOI A SUA! na verdade, eu não sei o pq de ficar tão feliz qndo a primeira review é a nosa, mas, é daí? é divertido! eu to pirando, hj já falou um tiquinho mais do passado da ká, realmente, a vida dela é uma tragedia, epa! to flando demas! continue lendo e mandando reviews, sakura-princesa agradece._

_**Xev-Kidah **brigadinha pela review moça! q bom q gostou! continue lendo e mande review 4ever and ever!_

_**Dark-Maidie ** o oie fofuxca! nossa, to emocionada, vc gostou msm?p dito e feito, hj eu escrevi pensando já em postar, naum sabe cmo vc me deu forças Dark-Maidie-chan! é sério! o começo tá confuso por causa q td gira em torno da vida dela e com o tempo vc vai entender tudinho okay?vc naum vai se arrepender, continue lendo e mande reviews, aff tá ficando clichê essa frase ¬¬._

_**Lory Higurashi **UUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(gritinho da sakura de sakura cards captor) VC ACHOU LINDO! UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!não isso naõ é uma sirene, aff, 5 vezes?O.o eu também faço isso as vezes, eu olho, vou ler outra, e olho de novo até q leio, legal né? tá, naum é legal, é estranho, mas q bom q vc gostou! esse capt o inu apareceu só um pouquinho mais ele aparece mais no proximo okay? bjks continue lendo e mande reviews._

_é isso gente!_

_mandem reviews okay?_

_poeminha:_

_o céu está azul, _

_mais azul ficará,_

_nuvens estão fofinhas,_

_mais fofinhas ficarão,_

_o meu humor está otimo,_

_melhor ficará,_

_minha inspiração vem sempre,_

_mais frequente virá,_

_mas só se vc fizer sua parte,_

_e me mandar uma review_

_para q esta fic, _

_eu possa continuar._

_(palmas)_

_obrigada_

_obrigada_

_bjks_

_da sakura-chan! dP_


	3. banco,dinheiro e compras

_eu vou falar rapido, quem quiser agora pode comentar, graças a Agome-chan do nyah(.) eu consegui arrumar e qualquer um do ff ou não pode comentar okay?_

_como se alguém fosse!_

_Deus queira que sim,_

_olhem eu tenho duas provas BIMESTRAIS para as férias e naõ estudei nada terminando ESSE CAPITULO!_

_ENTÃO QUERO MUITAS REVIEWS OUVIU?_

_bjs_

_apreciem a leitura;_

_sakura-princesa._

0o0o0o0o0o_banco,dinheiro e compras.0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Eu abro os olhos, sinto um peso em cima de mim, além de sentir a respiração dele na minha nuca, é muita tentação gente, há! Vocês não estão entendendo né? Pois vamos voltar, depois do showzinho mixuruca da kikymerda, gostaram do apelido? Eu sei, sou demais! Se bem que ela não merecia nem ser mencionada, mas, voltando a história, eu e a sango fomos falar de onde eu dormiria, então o inuyasha apareceu e disse que eu podia dormir no quarto dele, bem até eles arrumarem um quarto para mim, e aqui estou eu, bem, eu tento tirar o braço dele de cima de mim, então eu olhei para os lados, fiquei totalmente quieta, mau respirava, sorri, pela primeira vez na minha vida, tudo estava bem, eu me virei e dei de cara com o inuyasha, ele era lindo dormindo, na verdade ele é lindo de qualquer jeito,

HEY! O QUÊ QUE EU TO DIZENDO?

Quer dizer, bem err... não que ele seja feio, ele... bem, ai o que deu em mim hein?

Mi padrecito del ceuzito, eu sinto então o inuyasha colocar a outra mão por baixo da minha cintura e me trazer mais para ele,

PERAÍ!

;D

Ele não tava dormindo?O.o

Não tinha mais QUASE distancia nos separando, eu já sentia a respiração dele, e para piorar piorar?O.O você ta quase beijando o cara mais gato do universo e diz piorar? Sim piorar, algo contra? Eu não acredito que sou sua consciência. Eu o vejo abrir os olhos, sim aqueles olhos dourados lindos, eu sentia minha respiração falhar, meus olhos começavam a fechar querendo, ansiando, desejando, que ele me puxasse logo e me beijasse, nossos lábios estavam perto de se tocar,eu já havia fechado os meus olhos

Toc toc

Abri os olhos, tenho certeza que eles mostravam a decepção que eu sentia neste momento, quer dizer, por que eu queria beija-lo? Quer dizer ele... eu vi a sango abrir a porta e olhar para nós um tanto assustada, eu tentei levantar mas inuyasha continuou me segurando, eu vi que do lado da sango estava um outro garoto, acho que era o suikotsu, isso, bem legal ele, inuyasha afrouxou os braços da minha cintura e se sentou ainda me segurando e me fazendo sentar também.

"inuyasha eu... desculpa." o menino saiu correndo, com certeza com medo do inuyasha, ele fez uma cara que deixaria até o naraku com medo, acho que vou pedir para ele usa-la contra o meu padastro, hehe, mas a sango me olhou com uma cara de " é claro que não é a garota do inuyasha..." sarcasmo geral da parte dela.

" desculpa aí inuyasha mas eu preciso da kagome, vamos dar uma volta, quero apresentar ela para o pessoal, você entende né?" eu não a olhei, cara, ela vai implicar comigo pelo resto da vida, eu não mereço, bem, talvez mereça.

" keh!" ela fechou a porta e antes que ele fizesse alguma coisa, peguei minhas roupas do criado mudo e fui para o banheiro dizendo.

" vou me trocar." entrei no banheiro, lavei meu lindo rostinho e me troquei, escovei os dentes com o dedo mesmo, vou escovar melhor depois que comprar uma escova, saí do banheiro e vi o inuyasha me olhar um pouco corado...

Um minutinho,

Acho que não captei.

...

...

...

O INUYASHA ESTAVA CORADO?

O mundo vai acabar,

Os ETS vão nos atacar.

Ta bem, vamos voltar ao normal, fui até a porta e disse.

" bom dia inuyasha." eu saí antes que ele dissesse algo, quer dizer, por que eu disse aquilo? Acho que apesar desse tempo todo presa ainda tenho educação, eu começo a andar pensando, afinal, ontem foi bem legal né? Quer dizer, o inuyasha tem sido até que legal comigo, cuidando de mim, bem, nada mais do que deveria, quer dizer, não, ele não deveria faze-lo, então, por que ele faz isso? cuida de mim? O que estou dizendo? Devo ter levado muito sol na cabeça.

Só não sei quando.

Mas levei, afinal, ele não está cuidando de mim, só me ajudou e pronto.

" o que foi aquilo?" eu dei um grito quando ouvi aquilo, que dizer, a sango me deu um susto, além de que eu me assusto muito fácil.

" SANGO!

" calma, desculpa, mas o que foi aquilo? Você mesma disse que não tinha nada com o inuyasha e estava beijando ele." e-e-e-eu não estava beijando ele, droga! Essa sango!.

"quase." eu disse sentindo meu rosto corar e abaixei a cabeça, nós fomos para a cozinha e eu tomei meu café, depois eu fui até o armário e a sango ligou o radio, sabiam que eu odeio rádios? Nada contra as músicas, eu amo música, mas é o fato daquele povo ficar no blá blá blá (n/a sabia que eu também acho isso?) e daí?(n/a ingrata!) hunf! É cada uma que me aparece, aqui tem pouca coisa.

" a gente só tem isso para o almoço sango?" ela me olhou entediada e disse.

" é o que temos para o mês." o.k. sangozinha, você realmente está brincando comigo né? Como assim para o MÊS? Isso mau da para hoje! Como fazer? Como fazer? Arregalo os meus olhos, eu não vou fazer isso.

" é muito pouco." ela se levantou do sofá e falou.

" eu sei, mas é o que temos kagome, somos pobres acorde garota!" quem sabe eu faça, eu olhei para os lados, eles não tem nada, somente ao inuyasha... inuyasha.

" é eu acho que vou fazer." Eu puxo sango pela mão dela vou para o quarto do inuyasha, ele me olhou um tanto assustado, parece que ainda estava se vestindo, já que pelo que parecia estava só de calça, eu não liguei para isso e fui até a gaveta do criado mudo, peguei minhas coisas e coloquei no meu bolso e em seguida me virei falando para sango.

"sango, vai para a cozinha agora e faz uma lista do que precisamos para o mês." Sango me olhou um tanto confusa.

" para que kagome? Não tem o dinheiro." Eu ri, como sango é ingênua, ela não acha que eu vou pegar fiado né? Isso é coisa de POBRE! E KAGOME HIGURASHI NÃO É ISSO!COMO ELA PODE APENAS PENSAR NISSO? É MUITO HUMILHANTE QUER DIZER.

_Kagome, ela não pensou nisso, ela nem falou, ela só perguntou o que você vai fazer com a lista._

Ah! Se é assim sim!

_Kagome, kagome, kagome, o que você vai fazer?_

Você deveria saber, afinal, é a minha consciência, e sabe o que você deveria parecer? Um grilo falante e me seguir aonde eu fosse!

_Não acredito que sou sua consciência._

Aceite e respeite, bem, eu não respondi a sango, mas a peguei pela mão e comecei a andar, só que antes de sair eu disse para o inuyasha.

" inuyasha, manda alguém me ajudar a trazer as compras para cá umas dez horas?" ele suspirou e disse.

" ai kagome, eu tinha umas coisas para resolver, não sei se da pra te buscar lá com as compras." Eu soltei a sango e fui até ele e fiz os olhinhos do gato de botas do shrek e disse.

" por favor inuyasha, além de que é para todos." Ele revirou os olhos e eu sorri e pulei abraçando ele,

_Até que enfim tomou juízo, ficar perto dele e não agarra-lo menina, isso é um pecado capital!_

eu não vou responder a este comentário, talvez, por que eu concorde(n/a eu também concordo .).

"me solta kagome! Sua bruxa! Me solta agora!" bruxa? Ele me chamou de BRUXA? Bem, eu só vou ignorar dessa vez pelo fato de que ele vai me buscar e eu não vou pegar peso com as sacolas das compras, puxei a sango para fora e fomos até a cozinha, ela fazia a lista e eu... bem, eu fiquei... AH! Eu fiquei olhando para o teto, contando qualquer rachinho que tivesse, estava no 5.963 ou era no 9.236? pronto! Esqueci! Vou ter que voltar a contar.

"kagome, já fiz a lista, aonde vamos agora?" eu sorri misteriosa e me levantei do sofá e disse.

"agora?" ela estranhou a minha cara, eu a peguei pela mão e saímos da casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu e a sango adentramos naquele banco, como se chamava mesmo? há! Sei lá! Tanto faz, nós passamos pela porta giratória, e eu fui até uma mulher que estava em uma mesa.

" me leve até seu chefe." Ela me olhou como se fosse superior a mim, rindo da minha atitude, rindo de KAGOME HIGURASHI, vai ser despedida idiota!

"preencha está ficha e a colocaremos na espera." Eu ri do comentário da inútil.

" kagome, o que você pretende fazer? Vai demorar séculos! E o que estamos fazendo neste banco?" a sango vai acabar com a minha pose.

" calada sango, olhe aqui moça! Se eu fosse você pegava esse telefonezinho e ligaria para o seu chefe e diria que kagome higurashi está aqui e quer falar com ele AGORA!" a mulher então começou a gaguejar o meu nome e em seguida fez algumas reverencias e disse.

"higurashi-sama, seu não sabia, perdoe-me pelo meu atrevimento, perdoe-me, vou ligar para o sr. Kuranosuke agora." Deu um olhar daqueles de sou melhor que você e disse.

" e providencie para a minha amiga toda a mordomia possível entendeu? Se vocês a tratarem mau ela vai me falar e você não conseguir ter um emprego nunca mais na sua vida." A mulher então me falou gaguejando que poderia entrar, me virei e vi sango com varias pessoas ao redor dela perguntando se queria água, comida, ou algo assim, enquanto isso eu entrei naquela sala, um homem até que novo veio me ver, era o tal de kuranosuke, kuranosuke takeda, ele é o gerente do banco minha família guarda dinheiro a anos, ele beijou a minha mão cavalheiramente e me convidou para sentar, eu sorri e disse.

"desligue." Ele fez cara de confuso.

"como srtª Higurashi?" eu sorri e disse.

"desligue a câmera..." ele apertou um botão no computador e eu continuei. " as duas."

Ouvi dois cliques e disse.

"tudo o que eu falar não deve sair dessa sala entendeu sr. Takeda?" ele me perguntou.

"quer dizer que não devo falar isso para ninguém?" eu assenti e ele continuou. "nem para o sr. Naraku?" eu o olhei fria e disse.

" nem para ele, fica entre nós dois, agora, eu preciso de uma quantia em dinheiro, um saque que não pode ser feito pelos caixas eletrônicos pelo alto valor, e preciso agora."

Ele engoliu seco, com certeza acha que eu quero mudar de banco, o que eu realmente quero, pensem comigo, Naraku controla as minhas ligações de celular e meu cartão, aonde eu estiver, com o chip do cartão ele poderá saber, já que ele é influente a esse ponto, então foi por isso que eu quis mudar de banco, eu poderia comprar um celular qualquer e cadastrar em outro nome, tudo, o cartão e tudo mais, usaria outro nome sabe? Assim Naraku não poderia saber quem eu era e ninguém mais,Kuranosuke me olhou um tanto assustado e disse.

" de quanto a srt.ª precisa?" deixe me pensar, é, acho que já sei.

" preciso de cinquenta mil." Ele arregalou os olhos e disse.

" O QUE?" mas ele logo se recompôs e disse. " tudo isso srt.ª Higurashi? A senhorita está certa do que está fazendo?" eu sorri misteriosamente.

" mais do que certa, se pudesse gostaria dessa quantia agora." Eu dei para ele uma bolsa de costas que eu havia trazido, com as minhas roupas e sendo a suposta garota do inuyasha, ninguém me roubaria, então me confiei nisso, e ele me disse.

" eu receio que não teremos está quantia em dinheiro no banco senhorita higurashi." Ele ajeitou a gravata e eu ri um pouco.

"então, trate de arranjar, quero isso AGORA!" ele está tentando em enrolar, eu via mão dele percorrer a mesa até um botãozinho vermelho, por que isso não me soa bem? Eu mais que rápido,

Com a minha rapidez de supergirl

_Ainda com isso?_

Vou ignorar este comentário, eu peguei uma faca da minha bota( que a sango me emprestou) e cravei ela antes da mão dele e que ele tocasse no botão.

"eu disse, que quero o dinheiro AGORA!"

Ele pegou o telefone e disse.

"srtª himura? Preciso que venha aqui, é... isso mesmo... um saque de cinquenta mil... sim, com notas altas srtª higurashi? " ele perguntou para mim, eu apenas assenti e ele continuou. " você entendeu? Notas altas." Ele desligou e aquela mesma mulher que eu falei e que não fui NADINHA com a cara entrou e me levou até uma sala, ela encheu minha bolsa(velha!) de dinheiro e me deu dizendo.

" faça bom proveito srt.ª Higurashi" eu a olhei com desdém e disse.

" pode deixar." Logo eu fui até a sango, não preciso dizer que ela estava se sentindo uma rainha, estava dormindo em um sofá super macio, com um cara balançando uma pena imensa dando vento para ela (n/a viajei na hellmans agora, de onde eu tirei isso?), fui até ela, deu até pena mas valeu pelos chutes da nossa briguinha. (capt. 2) eu dei um tapa na coxa dela e ela pulou do sofá caindo sentada no chão.

"KAGOME!" eu não preciso dizer né? Tava morrendo de rir, ela se levantou já se preparando para me dar um soco e eu disse.

" se me bater vai presa." Falei apontando para uns guardas que a olhavam meio desconfiados, ela abaixou a mão e disse.

" quem é você? Como pode ser tão... importante?" eu a olho um tanto insegura e digo.

" eu sou a kagome, só isso, vamos sango."

Uma mentira contada cem vezes, acaba por se tornar verdade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cá estou eu, comprando tantas besteiras neste supermercado quando comida, é assim, a sango pega a comida e eu as besteiras, é claro o que eu preciso também e uma coisa ou outra para uma receita minha sabe? A sango é um tanto estranha, parecia a minha mãe, mãe...sinto meus olhos marejarem e umas lágrimas saírem, eu vejo uma mulher e a filha comprando iogurte, minha mãe... está morta... morta...

Flash back o/o

Eu estava penteando os meus cabelos na minha penteadeira quando batem na porta.

" podem entrar." Eu vejo a governanta e um dos guardas lá da mansão.

"srt.ª Higurashi?" eu não estou com um bom pressentimento.

" sim? Algo errado?"

" o sr. Higurashi a chama." Eu sorriu, o que será que o papai tinha para mim agora? Era assim que eu o chamava... papai, o homem que matou a minha mãe e roubou tudo que era meu, eu vou para o escritório e entro, arregalo os olhos e me escondo, ele ainda não havia percebido que eu estava ali.

" então Alije, não vai assinar isto?" ele apontava uma arma para a minha mãe.

"eu nunca vou lhe passar as empresas, mesmo que, caso tenha esquecido meu próprio marido." Ela se referiu ao meu pai de verdade.

"que está morto." Ele deu um risinho cínico, eu odeio este cara, bem, só um pouco, quer dizer, o que queriam? Ele me deu praticamente tudo o que eu queria!

"meu marido falou que tudo é de kagome, não importa, eu só cuido até ela fazer dezoito anos, o que deve acontecer." Ela sorriu maliciosa, minha mãe fez isso, o mundo ta acabado.

" em três meses." Ele estava pálido, o que o deixou assustador, mas logo ele sorriu malicioso e disse. " então eu não preciso mais de você, depois é só me livrar da kagome."

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e sinto sair um pouco de sangue pela força que eu apliquei, ele apertou o gatilho e matou a minha mãe, que caiu da janela, lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos, sinto dois braços me levantando, era um dos seguranças.

"ME LARGUE!" eu percebi que havia gritado e era tarde demais, ele me viu, ele começou a se aproximar de mim e a.

Fim do flash back o/o

"KAGOME!" eu acordei do meu flash back com a sango gritando no meu ouvido. (n/a logo agora que eu já tinha feito a pipoca para saber o que aconteceu!) nossa como você se importa comigo né? Uma lembrança trágica, minha vida é uma tragédia e é culpa SUA! SUA AUTORA RIDICULA!(n/a RIDICULA?)

_Crianças parem de brigar._

Não vou comentar.

" o que foi sango?" eu pergunto deixando algumas lágrimas caírem do meu rosto.

" eu queria saber qual desses levamos, esse é..." ela viu as lágrimas. " por que você está chorando k-chan?" essa não, a mãe me chamava assim.

" não me chama de k-chan!" eu viro meu rosto e limpo as lágrimas.

" hey, o que foi?" eu olho para ela sorrindo e digo.

" eu acho que vou pegar uns chocolates, quer?" ela sorri e assenti.

" de qual o inuyasha gosta mais sango-chan?" ela arregalou os olhos para mim, (n/a O.O) HEY! POR QUE TÁ TODO MUNDO ARREGALANDO OS OLHOS AÍ?

_Pêra, O.O pronto agora é todo mundo._

" o que foi?" ela sorri maliciosa, perigo, perigo, alerta vermelho!

ATAQUE DAS TORRES SANGO!

De onde eu tirei isso?

" ainda diz que não tem nada com o inuyasha." Eu corei da cabeça aos pés, quer dizer, não que isso seja mau, afinal, bem, quer dizer, o inuyasha e eu, bem, ele é só meu amigo, ele nem amigo é! Ele só me ajudou e , por que eu to assim? Quer dizer,

Há lembrei!

É POR QUE FOI A SANGO QUE DISSE!

"kagome, você está bem?"eu a olho assassina e grito:

"VAMOS LOGO PAGAR ISSO!" ela arregala os olhos e diz.

" e o chocolate." Eu volto e pego, um GALAK, um LACTA, um AH! PARA QUE QUEREM SABER? SOU EU, bem o inuyasha(completamente corada) e a sango(completamente com raiva) que vamos comer e não VOCÊS.

Logo nós fomos pagar, a sango queria saber de onde eu tirei tanto dinheiro, mas que garota curiosa né? Só por que me viu com mil reais da carteira queria saber de onde eu tirei,

TODO MUNDO LEVA MIL REAIS NA CARTEIRA.

Não leva?

Não kagome, não leva.

Aonde eu morava, levava mais.

Agora a sango pegou o celular dela, ridículo por sinal, super simples, sem câmera ou qualquer outra coisa e ligou para o inuyasha, sim, nós tivemos de espera-lo embaixo de sol quente, até que ele chegou com um carro, bem, até que dava para andar, não era lá grande coisa, como as BMW(s) e os JAGUAR(es), ferraris, e etc... que eu tinha mas... serve.

" vamos logo levar este negocio que eu tenho umas coisas para fazer." O que eu estranhei foi os sapatos, pessoas pobres não usam sapatos de marca usam? O inuyasha está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Eu pego umas cinco sacolas, ou mais, porém na hora de levantar eu quase caio com o peso mas... o inuyasha me pegou, os nossos rostos estão super super super perto do outro, os meus olhos só vão na direção dos lábios dele, DROGA! EU QUERO BEIJAR O INUYASHA!

BIIIIIIIIIII!

Eu e o inuyasha nos distanciamos, MALDITA BUZINA DE CARRO! MALDITO MOTORISTA! MALDITO INUYASHA! MALDITO PEITO DEFINIDO DELE! MALDITOS LÁBIOS PERFEITOS! MALDITO!

"vamos levar isso logo." Ele falou colocando algumas sacolas no banco de trás.

" o que você vai fazer hoje?" ele me olhou confuso, droga por que eu to suando frio?

" umas coisas." Ele terminou de colocar as sacolas no carro e disse. " quanta coisa, como conseguiu dinheiro para comprar tudo isso."

Eu sorriu misteriosa e me aproximo dele e digo.

" segredo, vai ter que descobrir." Ele sorriu para mim e disse.

" tenho meus meios." Eu balanço a cabeça negativamente, quando ele vai entender de que ninguém consegue alguma coisa de KAGOME HIGURASHI sem saber o sobrenome HIGURASHI? Ele só sabe que me chamo kagome, a sango nem lembra que meu sobrenome é higurashi... ou lembra?

Nota: orar o pai nosso vinte e nove vezes para que ela não se lembre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Está declarado, minha tarde foi um saco, o inuyasha não estava aqui,

Por que eu falei isso? quer dizer, o que o inuyasha tem haver com a minha tarde foi um saco?

Que tal... tudo?

Pior... minha mãezinha do céu, o que eu fiz? Por que toda frase que eu falo tem a palavra(nome) INUYASHA?

AH! EU FALEI DE NOVO? VIU? EU DISSE INUYASHA!

DE NOVO!

Chega de neurose,

Eu agora estou escovando meus cabelos lavados, no quarto do INUYASHA, sentada na cama do INUYASHA, com uma blusa(vermelha,amei,descobri que é a cor preferida dele, sabem como? Ele tem umas duzentas camisas vermelhas!) DO INUYASHA! Conversando com o INUYASHA! Que está sentado olhando uns papeis na cama dele, ou seja a cama do INUYASHA!

"então, me conte mais sobre você kagome." Eu sorriu e coloco a escova de cabelo no criado mudo e me sento do lado dele.

"ora, deixa de ser curioso!" ele me olhou com uma cara de eu? Curioso? Nunca! Aff, como eu consigo ser tão doida?

" o que são esses papeis inuyasha?" ele me olha sorridente e disse.

" quem é curioso agora?"eu ri um pouco e abaixei minha cabeça corada, aí! Lembrei! Peguei uma sacola que tinha perto da cama( que ele não viu) e peguei um chocolate para ele.

" desculpa se não gosta desse, eu não sabia e a sango não me disse qual você gostava?" é impressão ou isso tá parecendo novela?o mocinho e a mocinha, se beijam,

PERAÍ!

BEIJAM?

TÁ DIFICIL

Pior T.T eu quero.

" eu amo esse." Como eu queria que esse, se tornasse você e ficava eu amo você, aí! Que fofo não acham? Seria perfeito!

ACORDA KAGOME!

É O INUYASHA!

O CHATO!

BRUTAMONTES!

LINDO!

MARAVILHOSO!

Hey! Era para xingar.(¬¬)

"que bom." Ele se aproximou de mim, ficando na minha frente e eu só olhava para os lábios dele, aí! O que é isso? afff.

" eu posso apagar a luz?" acho que isso acaba com o clima né? Eu assenti e ele apagou o abajur e colocou aqueles papeis no criado mudo, eu me deitei e senti ele me abraçar.

"hu?" ele me olhou e perguntou.

" tudo bem se eu... te abraçar?" eu sorri e disse.

" eu agradeceria." Ele sorriu, sorriu um LINDO! Eu já disse que o sorriso dele é lindo? Pois digo de novo um LINDO SORRISO! Em seguida me abraçou e dormimos, ele nem comeu o chocolate... aí aí aí, amanhã ele come, ele come.

0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o

_bem, só vou dizer os nomes hoje okay? to super atrasada são exatamente 16:48 e eu ainda tenho que estudar para HISTORIA E QUIMICA!_

_SOCORRO!_

_POR ISSO MANDEM REVIEWS!_

_xev-kidah_

_sailor eternal(vc também é do nyah?O.O)_

_Lory Higurashi_

_Dark Maidie_

_bjinhos_

_MANDEM REVIEWS!_

_OU EU NÃO POSTO MAIS!_


	4. sesshoumaru,aliado ou inimigo?

_eu demorei,_

_eu sei,_

_mas é que eu viajei e... gomen ne minna,_

_e eu sei que essa fic é adventure e romance, mas eu prometo me esforçar e por mais aventura, na verdade ia ter mas o capt já tava com mais de 5 folhas e geralmente em innocence eu posto só com 5 então eu naõ queria passar MUITO, entenderam?_

_beijinhos, espero que gostem._

_0o0o0o0o0o sesshoumaru: um aliado, ou inimigo. 0o0o0o0o0o_

Só existe uma palavra que pode falar o que eu estou sentindo...

TÉÉDIOOOOOOOOOO!

Mas vocês não entenderam, eu estou entediantemente entediada.

A sango sumiu a algumas horas( desde que ela volte com chocolate eu a perdôo), inuyasha( para variar) saiu cedo... e vai voltar lá para as oito da noite, eu queria saber alguma coisa sobre ele entendeu? Algo mais, bem, ontem eu comprei umas roupas lá na renner, além de um celular muuuuuuuuuuito sem graça, nem tira foto ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, e tudo com um nome falso, que lindo, agora eu estou deitada na cama do inuyasha e olhando para o teto, suspiro, me pergunto o que eu estou fazendo aqui ainda, quer dizer, eu deveria estar correndo em algum lugar, fugindo do naraku mas... algo me impede.

" bela adormecida pode acordar por que eu voltei!" eu ouvi a voz da sango e me sentei na cama e a vi com umas sacolas.

"o que é isso?"Ela sorriu e se aproximou de mim e disse.

" isso? umas coisas que o inuyasha te mandou, garota do inuyasha!" é impressão ou ela ta tirando uma comigo? Eu a olho séria e ela se senta com um pouco de medo.

" kagome, pare com isso, ele mandou alguns filmes, além de algumas revistas e ... meu deus ele mandou esmaltes, acetona, algodão, lixas, alicates, e tudo mais, cara ele quer te transformar em uma paty desqualificada." Eu a olho entediada, sangozinha do meu coração, ele não QUER ME TRANSFORMAR em uma paty(retire o desqualificada sua louca varrida!), eu SOU uma paty.

" ele não pode querer me transformar em algo que eu já SOU sango, e retire POR FAVOR o desqualificada." Falei me levantando da cama e indo até o espelho olhar meu cabelo, arrumo um pouco e me viro para ela.

" tá bem kagome, mas e agora? O que vai fazer?" eu a olho e digo.

" NA-DA."ela começa a rir, MEU DEUS! A MULHER TÁ DEBOCHANDO DE MIM? AÍ! ELA CAIU DA CAMA! Sua...

" HEY! PARE DE RIR DE MIM!" ela começa a tentar se controlar mas volta a rir e tudo que eu entendo é... que, boa, vida, que, teu,namorado,ta e te dando. PERAÍ! ELA DISSE MESMO QUE BOA VIDA QUE TEU NAMORADO TÁ TE DANDO? SE PREPARE SANGO!

Eu parto para cima dela e começamos a brigar, com isso nós nem percebemos outra presença ali,eu dou um soco nela, ela me da outro na barriga e ela fica por cima de mim e me imobiliza.

" essa briga não tem sentido." Eu fico por cima.

" não teria se você não tivesse debochado de mim." Ela me da um chute e eu saiu de cima dela.

" eu não debochei de você." Eu paro de bater nela e digo.

" não." Ela faz que não.

" eu estava era IMPLICANDO com você."eu reviro os olhos.

" é tudo a mesma coisa."

Eu me separo e me sento na cama.

**Trim trim trim**

Ô preguiça de atender a esse celular, deixa eu ver quem é. MÃEZINHA DO CÉU! É o inuyasha, aí, por que eu to nervosa? Quer dizer, eu não estou nervosa.

Eu atendo e ele diz que vai chegar mais cedo e vai levar pizza, ele deve ter adivinhado que eu AMO pizza,então eu digo que quero portuguesa, e... ele me mandou beijos.

" eu vou fazer uma pipoca para a gente." Eu olho para a sango e ela sorri em seguida ela saí, eu abro a gaveta do criado mudo vou pegar meu MP4 mas meu celular acaba caindo na gaveta, na hora de pegar eu toco na madeira e ouço um barulho...bato de novo.

...

Espera, isso... não pode ser, a... É UM FUNDO FALSO! Eu começo a tirar tudo de lá apressada, depois eu procuro entender o por que de ter um fundo falso, depois de tirar tudo eu tiro o fundo falso e vejo uns documentos, eu... já vi esses documentos antes.

_Flash back_

Conversando com o INUYASHA! Que está sentado olhando uns papeis na cama dele, ou seja a cama do INUYASHA!

"então, me conte mais sobre você kagome." Eu sorriu e coloco a escova de cabelo no criado mudo e me sento do lado dele.

"ora, deixa de ser curioso!" ele me olhou com uma cara de eu? Curioso? Nunca! Aff, como eu consigo ser tão doida?

" o que são esses papeis inuyasha?" ele me olha sorridente e disse.

" quem é curioso agora?"eu ri um pouco e abaixei minha cabeça corada

_Fim do flash back._

É claro! Eram os papeis que o inuyasha estava lendo ontem, eu pego eles de lá e começo a folhear, espera,

Isso daqui são contratos e documentos de empresas, para ser mais especifica de uma empresa, por deus, O QUE O INUYASHA TEM HAVER COM A TAISHOU RECORDS?eu começo a ler e paro no final onde tem uma assinatura, arregalo meus olhos,

Não,

No way,

Sem chance,

O sobrenome do inuyasha não pode ser esse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu digitei o número e agora eu to ouvindo o **tu tu **do telefone, droga, atende coisa!

_"yukina haruna, quem deseja?"_ eu sorri ao ouvir a voz dela.

" sou eu hannah, pode usar seu nome normal." Eu percebi que ela demorou para perceber a informação por que ela ficou uns três minutos sem falar nada.

_"_ _kagome? Você ta bem? Quer dizer, você não tava... seqüestrada?"_ peraí, ta muito complifuso, o que ela quer dizer com seqüestrada? Que eu me lembre não tem ninguém me mantendo presa( tirando o inuyasha, ih! Será que ele é o meu seqüestrador?não, ele é idiota demais para isso.) ou tendo que fazer o naraku pagar um resgate.

" como assim lohanna?" ela demorou um pouco para responder, até que disse.

_"_ _liga a TV agora mesmo no canal sete."_ eu fiz o que ela mandou e vi uma matéria.

_Kagome higurashi a herdeira da empresa automobilística higurashi está seqüestrada, isso mesmo, ao que parece há dois meses não se possuía noticias sobre ela, estamos com naraku higurashi aqui para nos falar sobre o seqüestro de sua enteada, senhor naraku pode nos narrar mais uma vez o que houve?_

É O NARAKU! O QUE O MALDITO VAI DIZER?

_Era noite e eu ouvi um barulho, quando fui olhar senti uma dor imensa na cabeça e desmaiei, quando acordei vi que minha... minha mulher estava morta e minha querida filha kagome havia sido seqüestrada._

Eu desliguei a TV após essa 'tocante' fala de meu padastro.

"_kagome?"_ eu fiquei séria por um tempo, sem falar nada, somente olhando para aquela Tv desligada.

" eu tentei ser boa, tentei sobreviver sem me expor, mas ele me paga com isso... lohanna procure tudo, TUDO, o que você encontrar na internet sobre naraku onigumo e inuyasha... taishou." Falo tão ... confiante tão séria que ela nem pensa em não me obedecer.

" _kagome, o que inuyasha taishou tem haver com você?"_ eu sorrio maliciosamente.

" é sempre bom estar preparada não?" ouvi uns risinhos dela do outro lado e ela disse.

"_onde posso lhe passar as informações, seu e-mail já não é mais confiável."_ Ela está certa, por e-mail com certeza naraku rastrearia e usaria lohanna como isca para mim, eu suspiro.

" no lugar de sempre, amanhã as quatro." Desligo o telefone antes mesmo de nos despedirmos, pego os papeis e guardo do mesmo jeito que estavam e ponho o fundo falso, começo a colocar as coisas.

" kagome, a pipoca está pronta!" bem na hora! Sabia sangozinha que se você chegasse um minuto adiantada eu te mataria lentamente? Sorte sua ter chegado na hora certa.

" me dá." Eu pego da mão dela sorrindo e termino de arrumar as coisas na gaveta.

" olha, você não é a empregada do inuyasha, pode deixar que eu faço isso." eu sorrio falsamente.

"eu posso arrumar, tava uma bagunça." Ela me olha confusa.

" mas eu arrumei isso ontem, tava tudo arrumadinho." Arregalo meus olhos, droga, como assim ontem sango? tenho que participar mais das coisas nessa casa se quero ficar em anonimato.

" errr, mas sabe como sãos os homens, muito bagunceiros." Ela parece não acreditar nisso.

"mas o inuyasha é organizado, muito na verdade." Eu olho para o lado a procura de alguma coisa que me ajudasse, o que é muito difícil, olho para sango e digo.

" ta, a verdade? Fui eu, eu sou muito bagunceira e acabei bagunçando e achei que o inuyasha ia brigar." Eu sorrio amarelo, ela ri um pouco.

" isso é verdade, você bagunça muito, além de não saber arrumar nada." Eu dou língua para ela e pego a bacia de pipoca e começo a comer, ela liga a Tv, droga! Ela vai ver.

" droga está passando o jornal."droga! lá se foi o meu disfarce de garota de rua, ta aparecendo uma foto MINHA.

A sango ta encarando a MINHA, por favor, ênfase no MINHA, foto, meu pai eu me encolho e ela diz.

" kagome!" ela me olha assustada, eu a olho mordendo a parte inferior dos meus lábios.

"aquela garota parece com você!"

CAPOFF.

POW.

DROGA! Agora eu caí para trás e bati a cabeça no criado mudo mas.

MEU PAI DO CÉU, SANGO, VOCÊ É TAPADA, mas eu te amo.

Graças a deus ela não descobriu, ela colocou um dos filmes e começamos a assistir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Já é a noite e o inuyasha não chega, de repente eu olho na janela e vejo um vulto prateado, já era hora, eu corro e desço as escadas mais rápida que naquele dia em que eu fugi, e nem precisei sair rolando, o vulto entrou.

" até que enfim você chegou, achei que nunca mais ia te ver inu..." eu parei de falar ao ver que o ser na minha frente não possuía orelhinhas de cachorro kawaiis e... não era o inuyasha.

"quem é você?" eu pergunto para o 'ser', que meu deus, É UM GATO!

" a pergunta certa seria quem é você." Fale ele com uma voz grossa, linda, e meu deus ele é MUITO parecido com o inuyasha, falando no diabo.

"KAGOME! EU JÁ CHEGUEI COM A PI." Parece que ele também se assustou com o 'ser' ali, mas ele se recompôs mais rápido que eu e já foi dizendo.

" SESSHOUMARU O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" o 'ser' olhou para inuyasha com o mesmo olhar frio e começou a andar até ele, inuyasha colocou a pizza na mesa e começou a se aproximar, gente, parece filme sabe, eles andando em câmera lenta, só falta aquela música que te deixa louca para saber o que vai acontecer.

" inuyasha, tenho que falar com você." o sesshoumaru olhou para mim e eu devolvi o olhar com a mesma frieza e ele terminou sua frase. " em particular." O inuyasha olhou para mim e em seguida para o sesshoumaru e falou.

" venha comigo, eu já volto kagome."

" kagome?" O sesshoumaru olhou para mim automaticamente um tanto assustado, minha face ficou um tanto preocupada, DROGA! ELE DEVE TER ME RECONHECIDO!eu me aproximei e disse.

" eu vou arrumando as coisas para a maratona de filmes ta bem?" o inuyasha me olhou e em seguida para o sesshoumaru, ele deve ter percebido o olhar dele sobre mim e me abraçou pela cintura e falou bem baixinho.

"vou manter a conversa longe do seu nome." Eu assenti e peguei a pizza saindo, mas deixando um olhar para o sesshoumaru...em seguida eu fui para a cozinha e tentei me lembrar de onde eu já o havia visto, peraí!

_Flash back_

Eu andava em direção a porta quando naraku puxa o meu braço e me faz olhar para um homem alto com cabelos prateados.

"kagome, quero que conheça alguém." Eu assenti e disse.

" pode falar." O olhar do homem se fixou em mim como um imã.

" este é sesshoumaru taishou, o filho do dono da taishou records." Eu olhei para o meu padrasto e em seguida para o homem, estendi a mão e disse.

"prazer sr. Sesshoumaru, sou kagome higurashi, herdeira da higurashi automobilística." Naraku olhou para sesshoumaru, eu senti que ele estava um pouco tenso.

" nos vemos depois sr. Higurashi e...srtª higurashi."ele se virou e saiu, abaixei minha mão não apertada e o olhei, em seguida olhei para naraku, ele estava um tanto pálido, segui sesshoumaru com o olhar e disse.

" meu nome é kagome." Falei firme, ele me olhou e disse.

" eu sei, até logo... kagome."e ele saiu pela porta...

_Fim do flash back._

Eu olhei para o chão, perdida no nada, sesshoumaru me reconheceu, ele vai falar para naraku, meu disfarce já era, eu vou ser morta, eu deixo as lágrimas caírem de meus olhos.

"kagome você viu..." eu olho para a dona da voz e deixo mais lágrimas caírem, é a sango, ela me olhou por um tempo sem dizer nada.

" você está chorando." Tecnicamente estou derramando água dos olhos sango,mas não é o nome que dão para isso?

"não, foi um cisco que caiu no meu olho." Ela se aproximou e ficou do meu lado.

"kagome, eu sou meio tapadinha, mas... eu sei que é algo." Eu suspiro e olho para sango e a abraço, ela ficou um tanto surpresa com isso mas retribuiu, eu comecei a chorar.

" chore, faz bem para a alma, e sabe o que ajuda muito depois de chorar?" eu a olhei como se perguntasse, meus olhos já estavam inchando e vermelhos.

" chocolate." Dei um fraco sorriso.

" isso acaba com a tristeza momentaneamente sango, o que eu preciso é mais do que isso... preciso de mais." Eu voltei a chorar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Demorou um pouco para o sesshoumaru ir embora, eu posso dizer que se um dia eu fizer uma livro sobre os momentos mais agonizantes de toda a minha vida, esse vai ser um deles, é sério, eu me senti tão... frágil, chorei tanto, a sango me fez brigadeiro, que eu comi, mas não adiantou, eu tive medo, um medo que eu nunca tinha tido na minha vida, medo de ser entregada, medo de cair nas mãos dele de novo, agora eu estou no quarto do inuyasha enquanto ele se despede do sesshoumaru lá embaixo, com um pote de sorvete sabor flocos na mão e comendo lentamente, eu sou viciada em sorvete, é a minha sobremesa favorita, de repente a porta é aberta pelo inuyasha, ele sorri e diz.

" eu consegui desviar o assunto de você." Eu sorri fracamente, então eu vi o sorriso dele morrer.

" seus olhos estão inchados, o que houve?" ele pegou o controle do DVD e se aproximou.

" err, eu chorei, chorei um pouco." ele tirou a camisa e pegou uma calça se trocando no banheiro, eu comi mais um pouco do sorvete e ele logo voltou com uma calça moletom cinza e se sentou ao meu lado.

"por que chorou?"eu pensei em mentir, dizer saudade dos meus amigos mas... quando eu olhei nos olhos dele, eu senti uma paz, me senti protegida, sorri fracamente.

" tive medo... medo de sesshoumaru me reconhecer, eu o vi uma vez lá na casa do naraku,ele me olhou do mesmo jeito que hoje e... eu odiei, me senti tão vulnerável, senti como se ele estivesse... foi horrível." Senti as lágrimas de novo nos meus olhos, mas não tentei guarda-las, deixei que caíssem de novo.

De repente eu senti dois braços fortes me envolvendo, eu retribuí o abraço e chorei mais.

" sua boba, não sabe que eu vou te proteger sempre? Eu posso não saber muito sobre você, mas você conseguiu me fazer sentir de novo algo que não sentia a muito tempo, me deu inspiração para que eu pudesse fazer algo muito importante para mim, além de que... saiba que eu vou sempre te proteger o.k?" nós nos separamos e eu sorri dizendo.

" o.k, agora vamos ver os filmes." Falei sorrindo fracamente, ele parece não ter acreditado que eu já estava feliz como uma criança que vê pôneis ou unicórnios mágicos mas, sorriu e ligou o DVD para assistirmos...vos declaro marido... e larry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoje o dia foi legal, eu fiz as unhas da sango e as minhas, eu arrumei o cabelo dela, fiz uma hidratação e tudo mais, ela precisava, no fim o resultado foi um dos melhores, ela me olhou e disse.

" ah não kagome, virei uma paty!" eu sorri e comecei a rir e disse.

" não sango, você apenas se arrumou mais, bem, na verdade fui eu quem te arrumou mas... da na mesma." Ela riu, mas a roupa eu tive que comprar de manhã, devo dizer que ela ficou linda com uma calça jeans clara de uma regata branca , além de uma rasteirinha LIN-DA! Então depois de um tempo o inuyasha chegou, ele tava tão feliz, na hora em que ele me viu, correu e me girou no ar sorrindo.

" o quê que te deu inuyasha?" ele sorriu mais ainda.

" eu consegui! CONSEGUI KAGOME!"conseguiu o que coisa? Eu to ficando curiosa,ele sorriu mais ainda e me abraçou me dando um beijo na bochecha.

" eu consegui terminar kagome!" ele me abraçou de novo mais forte.

" terminar o quê?" eu vi que o sorriso dele morreu, mas logo ele voltou a sorrir e disse.

" eu ainda não posso te contar, mas eu te conto depois, agora eu tenho que pegar uns papeis lá em cima." Ele me segurou pela cintura e me trouxe para ele, PERAÍ! DESDE QUANDO ELE TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO? peraí... ele, droga, ele está pressionando os lábios dele nos meus, HEY! Ele ta me empresando na parede, droga, por que eu ... eu já não estou me controlando, vou retribuir.

"KAGOME!" a gente se separou, bem, os rostos se separaram, ele ainda continua me abraçando, a sango nos olhou com um certo medo, mas com a cara que o inuyasha fez acho que até o naraku ficaria com medo, tinha outras pessoas com ela, eles começaram a comentar e de novo...

" é a garota do inuyasha." Inuyasha me deu um Celinho e me soltou se virou para sango e disse.

" vamos conversar lá em cima, tenho umas pastas para que você arquive sobre as pessoas que tem parado de vir." Ela assentiu e ele subiu, na hora que ela ia subir passou por mim e disse.

" pois é... garota do inuyasha." Eu a olhei fria e me virei saindo, eu estava indo encontrar a hannah, na hora em que eu ia passar pela porta eu me virei e vi o inuyasha sorrindo, sorri de volta, então saí, espero que hannah tenha boas noticias para mim...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

espero que tenham gostado,

respostas das reviews:

**Kagome-DarkAngel:**adorou? ueeeeeeeeeeee! que legal! onii-chan! viu? ela gostou! eu sou fã dela e ela gostou, na verdade ela ADOROU! GOSTOU DESSE TAMBÉM? POR FAVOR DIZ QUE SIM, MAS SEJA SINCERA! ONII-CHAN! VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELA GOSTOU? gostou? bjks, me diz msm viu?

**Lory Higurashi:**eu to demorando d+ né? mas eu não to conseguindo colocar minhas idéias no papel de uma forma interessante entendeu? tá a msm coisa em curiosidade e copia perfeita, mas eu to tentando e não vou parar até conseguir, entendeu? pode ser que eu demore de novo mas eu espero que esteja valendo a pena, é que eu vou começar a estudar para o vestibular, aí fica meio dificil, mas não vou estudar de uma forma MUITO pesada, pq ainda tenho alguns aninhos, mas tenho que esforçar bjks.

**Mya:** problema? por ser sincera? CLARO QUE NÃO! o fato de ter a consciencia da kagome e a comedia é por causa do fato da kagome ser uma paty convicta entendeu? mas melhorou nesse capt, eu não coloquei a consciencia dela, eu ia por bastante aventura mas... como eu disse lá no começo tava grande d+( para o tamanho de folhas normal de innocence), além de que eu gosto quando as pessoas são sinceras, minhas melhores amigas também são SUPERsinceras comigo, principalmente a kotare, mas eu espero ter melhorado e agradeço o fato de vc ter me dito isso. bjks.

**SrTaisho:** e aí srTaisho? gostou? e realmente, que sorriso LINDO que ele tem!!aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!n.n, eu não parei, só demorei, bastante, mas tem gente que demora mais, eu sei mto bem de historias que não são atualizadas a quase 6 meses ou anos, então posso dizer que estou só um pouquinho atrasada. bjks.

**Sorinha-chan:** com uma ameaça dessas quem naõ atualiza?(POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATE!), eu sei que demorei e como disse para a srTaisho eu estou só um pouquinho atrasada se levar em consideração a inflação e o estudo, além das atividades extracurriculares, além de que tem gente que é anos sem atualizar, então gomen ne, espero que tenha gostado desse também... bjks.

**dessinha-Almeida:** e aí? LEITORA NOVA! AAAAAIIIIIIIII COMO EU AMO ISSO! vc gostou? aí atualizei viu? então pode mandar outra, bem, isso é uma ameaça ouviu? rsss, não sou tão má assim, além de que vc gostou né? espero que tenha gostado desse, bjks.

_bjks_

_sophie-sama._

_poucas reviews ou nenhuma... ESQUEÇAM O CAPT 5!_


	5. miroku e perserguidos

_pimpolhos eu voltei!_

_finalmente mais um capt de innocence,_

_agradeço as reviews deixadas por todos,_

_e gente... eu NÃO vou contar os segredos da fic o.k?_

_bjinhos._

_sophie-sama._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu tinha acabado de sair pela porta quando a sango me puxa pelo braço.

" kagome, onde você ta indo? A gente não tinha combinado de ir até a praça? Eu ia te mostrar o pessoal!" como a sango é legal, o.k, meio tapada, mas é legal, e é verdade, a gente tinha combinado isso a algum tempo( ontem).

" eu vou dar uma volta, encontrar uma amiga." Ela me olhou confusa.

" amiga? Posso ir junto? Aí a gente aproveita e depois vai no parque."droga, se a sango for ela vai descobrir tudo,

" não dá, ela é... tímida."ela fez cara de que não acreditava e disse.

" ta bem, ta bem, mas depois não peça para eu te mostrar o pessoal, brincando, eu te mostro amanhã, vou terminar de organizar os papeis que o inuyasha me deu." Eu sorri e me despedi dela.

Enquanto eu andava eu acabei tocando nos meus lábios, eu não beijei o inuyasha de verdade, foi só um celinho, mas... na hora que eu fui retribuir a sango apareceu, então a gente não se beijou, eu... não queria aquele beijo, AH! EU NÃO QUERIA _ queria sim _ ta bem, eu queria e devo dizer que a hannah não ficou surpresa com o fato de eu chegar meia hora atrasada? A gente se conhece há anos, como falar da hannah, o nome dele original é Lohanna e ela é linda, possuí olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos até a metade das costas, ela tem vinte anos,como perceberam é mais velha que eu, não costuma namorar muito(só com o computador dela), lohanna é a maior racker que eu conheço, mas ninguém duvidaria de uma garota meiga e doce com carinha de anjo que ela tem( eu ainda não descobri o segredo de beleza dela), o corpo dela, parece de deusa, ela sorri para mim na hora que eu entro no café e me abraça.

" senti tanto a sua falta kagome." Eu sorrio.

" eu também, mas agora, o que você descobriu sobre inuyasha taishou e naraku onigumo." Ela fica séria e me da uma pasta.

" eu não acreditei quando vi... naraku não possuí muitos registros mas..." vi o olhar deixa abaixar, nossa, o que será que ela viu? É difícil intimidar a lohanna, ela realmente é uma garota que te rebate na frente e ta pouco se lixando com o que os outros pensam dela, eu começo a olhar as folhas e ela me olha e diz séria.

" naraku tem uma filha." Como é?

" O QUE?" droga, todos do café estão olhando para mim, eu me sento a olho.

" é brincadeira não é?" ela fez que não. " você conseguiu os registros dela?" ela fez que não de novo, suspirei e olhei para aqueles montes de papeis na minha frente.

" oi, bem vindos ao café sakura, gostariam de alguma coisa?" falou uma mulher irritantemente feliz, será que ninguém entende que eu estou sofrendo?eu a olho séria e digo.

" um cappucino e uma coca." A mulher anotou e saiu, eu olhei para a hannah e disse.

" agora... me explique tudo o que descobriu sobre o inuyasha, quero saber com quem estou lidando."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

(parte narrada pela narradora)

- senhor higurashi, há alguém aqui que quer vê-lo. – um ser entrou e naraku sorriu.

- pode ir, tem noticias para mim? – o ser se sentou e olhou para naraku.

- ela está com inuyasha.

- inuyasha? – perguntou confuso, o ser lhe jogou uma foto de um garoto com orelhas caninas.- este é o endereço do local.

- por que está denunciando o seu próprio.

- não importa. – falou o ser se levantando bruscamente. – agora, se me da licença eu tenho outras coisas a fazer, e... ela está no café sakura, estava passando pela rua quando a vi sair.

Em seguida o ser saiu e naraku sorriu, era bom ter aliados... muito bom.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu e a hannah estávamos rindo demais.

" não e aquela parte... que o coringa foi explodir o hospital e parou de explodir e ele começou a mexer naquele negócio e tudo caiu explodindo?" falei ainda lembrando do filme que eu e ela acabamos de assistir, a gente ama assistir filmes, dessa vez foi o cavaleiro das trevas, é muito bom.

" a quanto tempo a gente não fazia isso né?" ela falou enquanto a gente andava pela praça, é que depois do cinema a gente foi para lá.

" é, é verdade." O clima ficou meio pesado sabe? A hannah é uma amiga muito antiga e é como minha irmã mais velha, e talvez até uma segunda mãe, eu gosto muito dela.

" mas agora estamos juntas hannah e ninguém vai nos separar por que agora temos a ajuda do inu e então." Ela arregalou os olhos e me interrompeu.

"inu?" vi ela abrir a boca e começar a rir feito uma louca varrida no meio da praça, ai droga, que deslize, eu não deveria ter chamado o inuyasha de inu.

" AH! AH NÃO PARA HANNAH! Sua louca!" ela parou de rir com uma certa dificuldade e me olhou engraçada.

" me chama de louca só mais uma vezinha" eu sorri, essa fala é do filme hancock, a hannah tinha baixado ele dos EUA antes dele passar no brasil,na época que eu ainda estava livre.

"lou-ca." Ela sorriu maliciosamente e gritou.

"ATAQUE DE COSQUINHAS!" eu comecei a correr e a hannah atrás de mim até que ela parou, eu parei e olhei na direção em que ela olhava, arregalei os olhos.

"droga." Eu me virei na direção contraria e gritei.

" TCHAU!" a hannah saiu correndo em outra direção, eram aqueles youkais, eles começaram a correr atrás de mim.

Fiummmmmmmm(n/a onomatopéia tosca)

O que... o que? Eles estão usando armas? CONTRA MIM? MAMÃE! Eu comecei a correr mais rápido, bati em alguém...

"peguei você." Falou um daqueles youkais, eu comecei a gritar.

" ME SOLTE! ME SOLTA! SOCORRO! POLICIA!" eu vi as pessoas começarem a fazer um circulo entre nós e dei um chute nos países baixos dele, ele me soltou e caiu no chão, eu aproveitei e me agachei e comecei a fugir no meio das pessoas, me levantei e voltei a correr, eu vi um beco, uma passagem,ótimo, ia passar para outro lugar,

Fiummmmmmmm

Outra bala bem perto de mim, droga, estão de carro,comecei a correr pelo beco, parei para respirar quando cheguei no fim.

" kagome?" eu vi o inuyasha me olhando assustado, eu olhei para trás e senti uma bala passar perto de mim, perto por que o inuyasha me empurrou.

" O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO GAROTA?" eu só tive tempo de gritar.

" CORRE!" antes de me levantar e correr, ele é claro era mais rápido, de repente eu comecei a flutuar, o inuyasha me pegou no colo.

" se segura." Eu me assustei e ele começou a pular, isso dar pulinhos, mas na verdade,não eram pulos qualquer, ele parou em um beco, eu devo ter algo com becos viu? Eu vi uma escada e disse.

" inuyasha o que você está pen." Ele não me deixou terminar e me pegou pela cintura me colocando na escada para subir, eu então, como qualquer ser (não tão) consciente comecei a subir a escada.

" VAI LOGO GAROTA!" ele gritou atrás de mim,

" EU TENHO NOME SABIA?" falei continuando a subir.

" E PESSOA MORTA PRECISA DE NOME?ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER MORRER LOGO AIIIIIIII." Eu terminei de subir indo parar na cobertura de um prédio qualquer, arregalei os olhos ao ver que uma bala havia passado de raspão no braço do inuyasha e saía sangue.

" INUYASHA QUER MORRER?" falei correndo até ele para ver o ferimento, HEY! QUE ABUSO É ESSE? Ele me pegou pela cintura a começou a correr, eu me agarrei no pescoço dele, logo ele começou a pular, por que inuyasha? Por que se esforçar tanto em me proteger? Por que se esforçar tanto para me ajudar? Por que... tudo isso?logo ele parou de pular.

" acho que nos perderam de vista, ai." Eu olhei para o braço dele e me aproximei tocando de leve, ele falou um 'ai' baixinho.

" IDIOTA!"eu de um murro no braço dele que ele caiu, o.k, o cara me salva e eu faço isso? sou muito desnaturada, logo eu fui até ele e fiquei sentada do lado dele.

" VOCÊ É LOUCA GAROTA?" eu o olho triste e digo.

" idiota, você não deveria ter me salvado, eu podia ter me livrado." Ele arregalou os olhos e se sentou segurando na parte machucada do braço pressionando.

" você é louca ou o que? Viu como eles nos perseguiram? Mesmo comigo dando esses pulos? Além de que... eu falei que ia te proteger." Eu o olhei intensamente, senti meus olhos se marejarem, e o abracei, mas foi um abraço diferente de todos os outros, eu não estava me importando se mancharia de sangue a minha roupa, mas eu quis abraça-lo, logo nós nos separamos( eu para ser mais certa, ele ficou estático) e eu me levantei.

"por que parou aqui?" ele se levantou com dificuldade e falou.

" essa cobertura é de um amigo meu, me siga." Eu o segui e nós entramos de verdade na casa, era linda, as paredes em marfim com uma Televisão de 42 polegadas com tela LCD, um sofá claro e, bem, era linda, inuyasha se sentou no sofá e gritou.

" MIROKU!" eu tapei os ouvidos, cara eu já falei como ele grita alto? Logo eu vi um cara aparecer na sala com os cabelos negros bagunçados e somente de calça, eu me virei na hora que reparei isso e me sentei no sofá olhando o ferimento do braço do inu.

" inuyasha? Seu filho de uma." Hey, ele vai xingar a mãezinha do inuyasha? Ela não tem culpa de ter um filho tão retardado.

" HEY! A MÃE NÃO!" ele o interrompeu, logo o cara se sentou na mesa de centro e disse.

" como conseguiu esse dessa vez?" inuyasha mexeu a cabeça na minha direção, como se me mostrasse para o cara, na hora que ele me viu ele abriu um sorriso( tremendamente assustador) e se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou minha mãe, esse cara é louco ou vai me pedir em casamento, se bem que eu acho que não vai me pedir em casamento não, afinal a gente não se conhece, mas ele é um gato, mas não vence o inuyasha, ele tem mais músculos, apesar desse ser forte, e... HEY! QUANDO ELE VIROU SINONIMO DE BELEZA? Eu o olho confusa e ele diz.

" miroku houshi ao seu dispor senhorita?" eu olho para o inuyasha e digo.

" kagome, só kagome." Ele sorriu e disse.

" sabia que a senhorita é a uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu já vi?" eu corei, então eu ouvi um gemido de dor e me virei preocupada.

" inuyasha! Miroku, é isso né? Olha, o inuyasha ele... uma bala passou de raspão no braço dele e, me ajuda?" eu vi ele se levantar e voltar com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, murmurando algo como, esse idiota, como ele consegue se meter nessas encrencas? Eu olhei para o inuyasha e ele me olhou, os nossos olhares se encontraram, nossa eu... nunca tinha reparado em como os olhos do inuyasha são lindos, ele pegou o meu braço com o braço bom e começou a me puxar para perto dele, aí minha mãezinha nós vamos nos beijar, eu fecho meus olhos e.

"ACHEI!" nós nos separamos rápidos e eu caio do sofá, ô vida boa.

" senhorita kagome, a senhorita está bem?" eu olho fuzilante para o miroku, p& se eu caí do sofá é lógico que eu NÃO estou bem, eu me levanto e sorrio.

" vamos logo com isso, não quero perder a novela das seis."

" patricinha" eu ouvi o inuyasha murmurar, eu o olho e digo.

" eu ouvi isso."

Miroku fez que não com a cabeça e disse.

" inuyasha me diz como consegue?" ele começou a examinar o machucado do inuyasha, eu os olhei de canto do olho para ficar a par de tudo( para onde mais eu olharia também né?) e vi o inuyasha perguntar confuso:

" consigo o que? Esses machucados? Ora, sabe muito bem que na minha posição de 'dono' daquela casa de gente de rua é muito fácil miroku, eu SOU O INUYASHA!" miroku ri um pouco e tira algumas coisas da caixinha, como faixas e tudo mais.

" não inuyasha, disso eu sei, eu te conheço desde o colegial, e você sempre foi encrenqueiro, a diferença é que hoje eu sou um médico e você, bem, você é o você."

Ah! Entendi por que o inuyasha veio aqui então, eu continuei olhando para eles:

"vai te a." eu fiz _caham_ e ele me olhou, e falou : " que seja."

Miroku soltou uma risadinha e falou

" bem que eu soube que tinha uma nova garota do inuyasha, é você não é senhorita kagome?" ele falou enfaixando o braço do inuyasha e eu o olho como se não estivesse entendendo ( o que eu REALMENTE não estou) e ele diz:

" é você a nova garota do inuyasha não é? A nova namorada dele?" eu arregalo os olhos, por que ele acha isso? quer dizer só por que o inuyasha me salvou, eu durmo no mesmo quarto que ele, quase nos beijamos e por que eu sou a garota do inuyasha, ele nem tem motivos.

"na." Eu tenho que dizer que fui brutalmente cortada pelo senhor taishou( que não sabe que eu sei que ele é o senhor taishou) que disse.

" sim, sim é ela miroku, ta feliz agora?" eu me levantei para dizer algo, peraí, como ele pode dizer que NÓS, euzinha da silva(mesmo que meu sobrenome não seja silva) e ele, sejamos NAMORADOS? Por favor,quer dizer, eu abri minha boca para reclamar e adivinhem a única coisa que saiu:

" onde é o banheiro miroku?" ele sorriu docemente(Lê-se pervertidamente) e me disse.

" terceira porta a direita." Eu agradeci e fui lá, lavei o meu rosto e me olhei no espelho após enxuga-lo na toalha de rosto.

TUM!

Eu arregalo os olhos.

" KAGOME!" eu saiu do banheiro e corro para a sala, não tenho tempo de ver e ouvir muita coisa só isso.

" inuyasha, o que você aprontou dessa vez?" perguntou o miroku, o inuyasha corre e me pega pela cintura indo para fora da cobertura.

" é uma longa história e gente da pesada, vamos kagome." Ele me põe no colo e eu digo.

" tchau miroku." E em seguida ele pula, peraí, isso é? Eu olho para o braço do inuyasha, ta abrindo de novo o ferimento.

" inuyasha, o seu braço!" ele continua pulando.

" eu sei e ARGH!" a gente ta caindo, eu começo a gritar mas ele tapa a minha boca, logo a gente caí, socorro, o inuyasha da o jeito dele( eu não sei como) e caímos em pé, eu saio do colo dele na hora e ele começa a cair em cima de mim, eu o seguro( cara ele ta gordo, aí, não é gordura não, é músculo) e o deito delicadamente( Lê-se do jeito que dá) no chão e me sento colocando a cabeça dele no meu colo, está tudo escuro aqui, eu não faço idéia de onde estou.

Peraí,

Isso são passos, eu de repente ouço murmúrios, logo uma luz aparece, ótimo, morri,

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o_

_finalmente esse capt terminou,_

_eu tinha começado ele mas terminar que é bom? nada? e aí, quem será que chegou? será que é o pessoal do naraku? aí meu pai e quem dedurou a káh, foi o sesshy? aíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! e o inu? ele vai sobreviver? tudo isso e muito mais nos proximos capts de innocence._

**_respostas das reviews:_**

_**Alma:**uau! eu sou cruel, mas é culpa da falta de tempo, eu realmente tenho estudado demais( desculpa esfarrapada), mas eu tive um juri simulado e não tinha muita inspiração para esse capt, mas eu finalmente o fiz, beijinhos, _

_**Letícia:**é Lele-chan( posso te chamar assim?) a káh passou msm por muita coisa, tanta coisa, que nem eu a autora sei de tudo, e viu a bomba que a hannah deu para a káh? o naraku tem uma filha! quem será ela? e ele a beijou, mas não beijou, foi só um celinho no fim( culpe a sango), e eu não posso falar se o sesshy vai entregar a káh( o q pode ou não acontecer), beijinhos,_

_**Mary:** tá aí uma boa pergunta! eu acho que veio do ritmo de uma das músicas da Avril, e não foi innocence, acho que foi Losing Grip, eu ouvi e comecei a pensar na káh vivendo assim, e peguei meu caderno e rabisca rabisca, no fim, estava lá o primeiro capt de innocence, eu( sempre sem pensar) postei logo, e quem diria, fez sucesso! e no fim, eu acabei demorando né? mas eu vou ver se demoro menos no outro, o que eu duvido já que vai ter a feira de ciencias e só eu e minha amiga estamos arrumando tudo no meu grupo os outros só sabem mandar ù.Ú( que elas não me ouçam), bem, beijinhos,e espero que tenha gostado desse capt também._

_**TyranDF:**uau! se eu ficar no pc lendo uma fic até essa hora ela me mata e eu ainda fico uma semana sem! vc realmente gostou da minha fic .(olhos brilhando), depois do q vc disse, melhorou minha auto estima e eu não desisti do capt, então está mesmo boa? sugoi! não sabia se estava muito boa já que é a minha primeira fic mesmo de primeira pessoa, logo eu estou fazendo outras mas a primeira q eu postei e q prestou foi essa, eu não sabia bem fazer, e as neuroses dela né? ela é LOUCA! é a sango como porta? tsc tsc, será mesmo? é engraçado mas... se eu fosse você eu deixava para ver os outros capts que vão aparecer, quem sabe eu não faça ela parecer inteligente? é né,(misteriosa), e como vc disse, o miroku apareceu, eu já queria coloca-lo mas eu queria coloca-lo como Advogado, então eu mudei tudo e o coloquei como médico e deixei o advogado para outra pessoa q ainda não apareceu e que vai ser bem importante na fic(não tanto mas vai), e essa pessoa estava sem uma profissão então, eu coloquei para ela, uau já viu o tanto que eu escrevi só para vc? beijinhos, espero que tenha gostado desse capt também, n.n_

_**Dark Maidie:**uma das melhores? tem certeza? aí sério? que demais! que tudo! e um sonho? é o inu, krak será que o inu vai se livrar dessa? eu to pensando em deixar ele morrer e deixar a káh com o sesshy, brincadeira!(eu não quero morrer ainda, sou muito jovem), mas eu to vendo o que pode acontecer, gostou desse capt também? espero que tenha gostado, beijinhos._

_**Lory Higurashi:** eu não postei um montão é o que eu posto geralmente, o meu ideal para innocence são cinco folhas do word, naquele não foi diferente, igual nos outros, rsss, e o sesshy bonzinho? será mesmo?hummmmmmm, e o inu rico? querida, em que fic o inu NÃO é rico? muito poucas, realmente, e todo mundo achando que ele era pobrinho né? mas ele tem uma história tragica que... eu NÃO VOU TE CONTAR AINDA! sim eu sou má mas se me matar eu não continuo e vc não sabe(kukuku credo! que risada mais... naraku) e a filha do naraku? quem será ela? será que a sua mente brilhante de ficwriter sabe quem é?? quem será hein?? beijocas!_

_**Kagome-DarkAngel:** e kdê a continuação de odeio amar você idiota?? rsss, eu já postei de duas, my little love e innocence, eu quero a minha continuação, rsss, mas e aí, gostou mesmo?tá tudo meio misterio né? e... na sua história, a filha do naraku é káh, na minha, quem será? mande quem você acha e quem sabe ganhe o próximo capt, ou o capt da descoberta hein?? e... eu não sei mais o q flar, CONTINUA A SUA HISTÓRIA! sabe q eu sou sua fã, e eu NÃO vou atrapalhar o inukag da sua história o.k? por que senão, eu fico com trauma, mas... a história é sua, deixe a sua imaginação aflorar e todo aquele blá blá blá,gostou desse capt? espero que tenha, beijinhos._

_**TyranDF:** outra? a do quarto, foi fofix msm, amei fazer ela, e essa? gostou de alguma em especial, não vou enrolar muito pq eu já falei demais na sua primeira review, bjinhos._

_**Dessinha-Almeida:**massa? vc realmente gostou? que... SUGOI! vc sempre comenta nas minhas histórias né?(quase todas), aí, vc realmente gostou? eu demorei né? que bom, aumenta a curiosidade e a vontade de me matar( mas ninguém vai, senão eu não continuo, HÁ HÁ HAHAHA), beijinhos, espero q tenha gostado desse capt também._

_**Manda Satoru:**Leitora nova? UAU! sabia que eu amo isso?n.n, é sério, e ele tá lindo msm né? kawaii, mais que perfeita, a minha fic? se for a fic, aí muito obrigada, e se for o inu, ele é msm! rsss, beijinhos._

_ufa! mandem mais,_

_eu só naõ faço mais propaganda ou enrolo pq eu quro continuar viva para terminar as minhas histórias e me formar em medicina e... bem, minha mãe vai me matar então..._

_beijinhos._

_sophie-sama._

_sabe aquele botão roxo, aquele mesmo, eu sempre quis saber o que ele é, vê p/ mim? n.n_


	6. esquentando as coisas

_oi pessoas,_

_finalmente né? meu niver é dia 25 então... mandem-me uma review o.k? e entrem na minha comu q a minha fofa,lindinha, miguxa fez para mim, valew sami:_

.br/Community.aspx?cmm53807090

_agora leiam esse capt e mandem reviews..._

_0o0o0o0o0o esquentando as coisas 0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

SANGO SUA IDI...

Peraí, é a sango? a sango?

" SANGO-CHAN!" eu pulei no colo dela, ups, a cabeça do inuyasha, eu volto e vejo, está tudo bem, eu suspiro aliviada e olho para a sango.

" peguem o inuyasha e o levem para a casa, kagome, você está bem?" eu assenti e falei.

" como... como nos acharam?" ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e disse.

" eu prefiro falar depois, agora vamos ir para casa e tomar um bom banho." Ela me puxou delicadamente pelo braço e começamos a andar, eu olhei para o inuyasha que era levado por uns youkais e suspirei, era... era minha culpa?

_Flash back_

" eu ainda não posso te contar, mas eu te conto depois, agora eu tenho que pegar uns papeis lá em cima." Ele me segurou pela cintura e me trouxe para ele, PERAÍ! DESDE QUANDO ELE TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO? peraí... ele, droga, ele está pressionando os lábios dele nos meus, HEY! Ele ta me empresando na parede, droga, por que eu ... eu já não estou me controlando, vou retribuir.

"KAGOME!"

_Fim do flash back_

Ele... eu não entendo, esse sentimento... que... sentimento?

_Flash back_

" idiota, você não deveria ter me salvado, eu podia ter me livrado." Ele arregalou os olhos e se sentou segurando na parte machucada do braço pressionando.

" você é louca ou o que? Viu como eles nos perseguiram? Mesmo comigo dando esses pulos? Além de que... eu falei que ia te proteger."

_Fim do flash back_

Mas eu... como ele... pode me fazer sentir isso?

_Flash back_

" sua boba, não sabe que eu vou te proteger sempre? Eu posso não saber muito sobre você, mas você conseguiu me fazer sentir de novo algo que não sentia a muito tempo, me deu inspiração para que eu pudesse fazer algo muito importante para mim, além de que... saiba que eu vou sempre te proteger o.k?"

_Fim do flash back_

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, olhei para sango, que sorriu tristemente para mim...

Infelizmente, eu não tinha nada para falar para ela, e nem ela... para falar para mim.

Nós chegamos na casa há algum tempo e estamos esperando o miroku, sango mordia a parte inferior dos lábios que chegava a sair sangue, ela limpava com o guardanapo e voltava a morder, e olhava de cinco em cinco segundos a porta.

" sango-chan?" ela me olhou, eu tenho minhas duvidas, será que a sango gosta do miroku?

" nada." Ela assentiu e voltou a morder os lábios, logo a porta se abriu.

" cheguei." Eu vi a sango abrir um sorriso para o miroku e ele retribuir com um sorriso e... OUÇAM BEM: NÃO PERVERTIDO! Ele... gosta dela também?

" houshi-sama? Eu... ah, finalmente né? O inuyasha está desmaiado no quarto dele." O miroku assentiu e se dirigiu ao quarto mas parou de andar e se virou para sango e disse.

" também é muito bom revê-la sango, e devo dizer que essas roupas ficam ótimas em você."(capt.4) ela sorriu sem graça e ele entrou, e eu me aproximei da sango, eu sei que eu deveria estar me remoendo de remorso e entrando em depressão crônica por causa do meu 'salvador' e 'amigo' e chato, e... aí esquece, por causa do inuyasha, mas...

" então é dele que você gosta?" O QUE FOI? EU SOU HUMANA POXA! E uma oportunidade como essa não se desperdiça.

" É CLARO QUE NÃO!"devo dizer que todos olharam para ela e até o miroku saiu do quarto assustado gritando.

" SANGO-CHAN, VC ESTÁ BEM?" ela assentiu e ele se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

" eu fiquei tão preocupado." Ele ta abaixando a mão, aí.

PLAFT!

" DEPRAVADO!" em seguida eu só pude ouvir os passos da sango até o outro lado da casa e a porta dela batendo arrebentando tudo, tive pena do miroku, eu então ouvi algo e corri para o quarto, devo dizer que o inuyasha estava somente de calça, eu corri até a cama e fiquei ao lado dele, droga, eu olho para o braço dele e suspiro, sem que eu me de conta eu fico sentada e da cintura para cima deitada no peito desse hanyou olhando para esse braço machucado(o direito).

" desculpa." Eu fecho os olhos e respiro fundo.

" senhorita kagome?" eu olho para o miroku, e... eu não estou corada? " será que a senhorita podia ver a sango enquanto eu cuido do braço do inuyasha?" eu assenti sorrindo e dei um beijo na bochecha do inuyasha( que ainda está desmaiado) e sussurro.

" eu já volto." Em seguida eu saio e vou para o quarto da sango.

**Toc toc**

" QUE É?" eu suspirei e abri a porta( hey, tava aberta!) e vi ela deitada na cama dela, olhando para o teto, eu vou até ela e sento do lado dela.

" sango, você realmente gosta dele não é?" ela suspira.

" eu? Gostando daquele idiota, pervertido?" ela me olhou e disse. " sim, eu estou,feliz agora?" eu sorri docemente e disse.

" sango, o miroku quis que eu viesse aqui para te ver, ele ficou preocupado." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse.

" preocupado? Ele faz isso o tempo todo e com TODAS!" eu ri um pouco.

" eu acho que ele te ama." Ela me olhou desconfiada.

" acha?" eu sorriu e disse.

" sango, eu... olha, o inuyasha levou um tiro de raspão por minha culpa, você.. poderia ficar comigo lá?" ela se sentou e disse.

" admita que gosta do inuyasha." Eu me levantei e fui para a porta, me virei e falei séria.

" me desculpe sango, mas não admito coisas sobre as quais não sei."

E saí... deixando uma sango completamente confusa.

Eu não sei se o amo, eu admito, já faz algum tempo que eu me dei essa confusão, mas eu simplesmente não posso me dar ao luxo de amar, a sango já veio para cá, de repente a porta se abriu e mostrou um miroku e atrás dele o inuyasha andando para a porta e se escorando nela dizendo.

" hey bruxa, viu um fantasma?" eu sorri e me levantei e saí correndo para abraçar ele, que apenas deu um risinho e retribuiu o abraço e eu disse.

" nunca mais me dê um susto desses." Eu senti que ele sorriu e falou.

" mas isso acontece o tempo todo, pode se acostumar com isso bruxa." Eu só não bato nele por me chamar de bruxa por que ele ta machucado, quer saber?

POW

" AI SUA LOUCA!" ele gritou depois que eu dei um soco no braço dele, eu o olhei séria e disse.

" me chama de bruxa outra vez e vai levar mais que um tiro de raspão no braço e dois murros" eu ouvi risos e vaias para o inuyasha.

" CALADOS!" preciso falar que nem os grilinhos quiseram cantar mais? " engraçado né? Aqui fora você é toda durona né? Mas lá no quarto na hora H pede e implora por bis" eu corei violentamente, só não sei se de raiva ou vergonha, como esse idiota pode falar que EU E ELE, NÓS, DORMIMOS JUNTOS E... DE FORMA TÃO...

"inuyasha garanhão!" eu ouvi a sango gritar, eu a olhei com profundo ódio que até o miroku ficou com medo e se escondeu atrás dela, a não, isso não vai prestar.

PLAFT!

" SEU PERVERTIDO!" ela se virou e saiu séria.

" MAS SANGOZINHA! VOLTA AQUI!" e lá foi ele atrás dela, quer saber, eu vou entrar no joguinho do inuyasha

_O que você vai fazer?_

Você vai ver.

_Você é má._

" pede e implora bis? Por isso aí? Por favor né inuyasha? Do tamanhinho que o teu só a kikyou para te agüentar, TRÊS CENTIMETROS!"

o.k eu peguei pesado,

" hey kagome é verdade mesmo?" perguntou o ban sem querer acreditar.

" não, não é." Eu falei olhando-o docemente, eu me aproximei sem entender o por que, era como se eu não conseguisse me controlar, eu sorri e continuei a falar. " na verdade..." ele me olhou já prevendo que eu ia falar é menor ainda, eu me aproximei e toquei na bochecha dele e disse.

"ele é perfeito." Então eu dei um selinho nele, e em seguida saí indo para o quarto,mas antes... acho que posso realmente reajustar e curar o orgulho masculino.

" to te esperando no quarto inu." Eu falei antes de ir para o quarto e fechar a porta e suspirar, peguei a minha toalha e fui para o banheiro...pensar...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Toc toc**

"kagome?" eu ouço a voz do inuyasha detrás da porta, eu estou apenas de toalha aqui no banheiro, eu me aproximo... é quase como sentir o calor dele pela porta.

" o que foi inuyasha?" ele não respondeu, eu mordi a parte inferior dos lábios, droga, o que era isso? esse tempo, responda eu... eu não quero ter que sair e...

"não é nada, precisamos conversar o.k?" eu olhei para a porta insegura e disse.

" certo." Eu esperei um pouco e ouvi:

" termine seu banho." O problema inuyasha... é que eu já tinha terminado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

eu estava no quarto do inuyasha vestida com um short jeans curto e uma regata vermelha de algodão que acabava no umbigo enquanto olhava uma revista de fofoca que o inuyasha comprou para mim, eu sorri de alguma besteira até que parei em uma parte e eu resolvi ler, era sobre... sobre.

_Sobre?_

Ah! Sobre... sexo.

_ E você vai ler?_

Aí eu sou curiosa além de que eu acho importante eu ler essas coisas, mesmo que eu nunca tenha tido alguma relação, pensando bem, é melhor eu passar logo, ah! O nick do jonas e o o ... JOE! De repente a porta se abre e eu olho, eu corei ao ver o inuyasha sem a camisa,

_Mas você o vê toda noite assim!_

É mas 'toda noite' ele não está todo suado e te olhando esquisito.

"inuyasha eu..." perdi a fala?? Não... já sei. " queria saber como a sango nos achou?" ele pareceu acordar do transe e abriu a porta de novo e a sango entrou com uma cara desconfiada para um miroku, eu fechei a minha revista e coloquei no criado mudo e me sentei direito já que eu tava mais deitada com as pernas para cima balançando do que sentada.

" sango, isso é importante." Ela suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado, o inu_Yasha _ na minha frente e o miroku do lado da sango... bem distante.

"eu vi a kagome saindo hoje cedo e achei estranho, ela não tinha falado nada, é claro que ela não me deve nenhuma explicação mas como ela é a garota do inuyasha" olhar frio de mim, lembre-te: matar a sango e dançar shakira sobre o seu tumulo. " e estava andando sozinha eu fiquei preocupada, ela sempre pedia para eu acompanha-la e a gente tinha combinado deu mostrar o pessoal lá na praça e tudo mais então... ela saiu e eu fui arrumar os papeis que você pediu, deixei em cima da sua mesa inuyasha, você os viu?" inuyasha assentiu, ela suspirou aliviada.

" que bom, achei que tinha esquecido como das outras dez vezes." E eu achando que ele era organizado.

" sango... pode pular para a parte em que você viu algo ou resolveu lembrar de nossa ilustre existência e resolveu enfim... nos procurar." Falei calma.

Ela me olhou um tanto chocada e falou.

"o.k senhorita, já estava escurecendo e nada de vocês voltarem, eu resolvi dar uma volta e ver se achava algum de vocês já que o celular do inuyasha estava desligado"olhar de raiva para inuyasha... que ar tenso... hey, aquilo é uma formiga??

"mas na hora que eu saí eu... eu... eu..." eu olhei assustada para ela.

" eu o que sango?"ela fechou os olhos e falou.

" eu vi o grupo do kouga." Eu arregalei os olhos...kouga? kouga ka? Arregalei os olhos.

_Flash back_

Eu estou aqui nessa esteira tomando um bom banho de sol, neste lindo dia de sábado, quando de repente o meu padrasto chega com um homem de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma roupa social e uma sorrisinho bem malicioso para o meu corpinho lindo.

" kagome querida, quero lhe apresentar alguém." Eu me sentei e tirei os óculos e me levantei, ele quase babou, ele é bem bonito tenho que admitir.

" é ele papai?" o papai assentiu, eu sorri docemente.

" prazer, kagome Higurashi e você?" ele pegou a minha mão e disse.

" kouga Ookame, ao seu dispor" e beijou a minha mão,aí que garoto educado!

_Fim do flash back_

Ou não, não, não, kouga era um dos homem que trabalhavam com o naraku.

"isso é normal sango, pelo que eu soube o kouga e o grupo dele estavam trabalhando em coisa pesada, não sei por que tanto alarme por isso." falou inuyasha calmo.

Miroku pensou um pouco e falou.

" mas inuyasha, se prestar atenção, eu me lembro de vários casos que eu já protegi o kouga por que alguém me pagava, eu não sabia quem era, mas parecia querer ele como aliado." Sango balançou a cabeça e ia falar algo até que eu falei.

" kouga trabalha para naraku." Miroku e inuyasha me olharam com os olhos arregalados.

" isso mesmo, ao menos é o que o sui me falou, ele ouviu o kouga comentando isso e no dia em que eu vi o bando do kouga eu vi também a kagura, vocês sabem muito bem que a kagura trabalha para o naraku há anos." Inuyasha ficou de braços cruzados e falou.

"keh! Eles podem estar só vendendo drogas." Ele é cego ou o que? Miroku deu de ombros e sango suspirou, eu balancei a cabeça e falei.

"inuyasha, miroku é um dos melhores advogados do país, acha que somente vendendo drogas eles poderiam pagá-lo diversas vezes? E não imagino que ele seja um garoto bonzinho e que foi injustamente acusado, eu o conheci na casa do naraku e ele vivia dando em cima de mim, além de que ele era muito misterioso." Sango sorriu vitoriosa e falou.

" como eu disse, quando eu os vi conversando com a kagura eu desconfiei e resolvi me aproximar, fingi que conversava com um garoto que estava lá e ouvi três palavras: naraku, matar e ..." eu me aproximei dela e balancei seus ombros gritando.

"qual? Qual a terceira palavra?" sango deixou os olhos se marejarem e eu senti algo ruim, ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e falou.

" e kagome." Eu arregalei os olhos e abracei o inuyasha( na verdade foi a primeira coisa que eu vi), ele ficou fazendo cafuné nos meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava, miroku se despediu e sango saiu dizendo que ia dormir, e eu fiquei lá... chorando... e chorando.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu acordei e olhei no relógio no criado mudo, eram uma da manhã ainda, eu me virei e vi que o inuyasha não estava na cama, me levantei e abri a porta, estava tudo num silencio absoluto.

"quê que ta fazendo bruxa?" eu me seguro para não gritar, mas isso me faz me virar num pulo e fechar a porta, respiro aliviada ao ver que era o inuyasha... de toalha, eu corei e virei o rosto e falei.

" nada, eu só... acordei e vi que você não tava na cama e ia ver se você estava lá em baixo." Eu me recusei a me virar de novo para ele, eu ouvi o barulho do guarda roupa e ele se vestindo.

" kagome, a gente tem que conversar." Eu me seguro, droga, o que é isso? até parece que eu quero ver ele... assim e...

_ E não quer?_

Eu to parecendo o miroku.

" a gente não tem nada para conver." Ele me interrompeu.

" eu já estou vestido kagome." Falou como se fosse obvio, eu me virei e vi ele de moletom, mas todo molhado ainda, eu me sentei na cama e fiquei balançando os pés.

" por que falou aquilo? Por que... fez aquilo?" eu enruguei a testa, afinal do que ele ta falando hein?

" ahn? Do que você ta falando inuyasha?"eu me viro para ele que simplesmente NÃO me encara, eu hein, ê hanyou esquisito.

" por que você... deixou eles pensarem que a gente já transou?" inuzinho, será que não da para você falar já passamos a noite juntos? É bem mais... bem, é melhor para minha mente inocente.

"ah eu... você ia ficar com raiva de mim e ... você já me ajudou muito achei que deixar que você realmente era o homem que eles ACHAM que você é ia... sei lá, eu... só não quis acabar com a sua reputação." Ele me olhou nos olhos e falou.

" obrigado... eu acho." Eu enruguei a testa.

" obrigado? Inuyasha, você está bem?" ele ficou sério.

" keh" eu sorri. " e que história é essa de homem que eles ACHAM que eu sou?" eu me encolhi e sorri amarelo.

" ah, sabe como é né inu, é que... bem, como eu posso falar isso é."to lascada.

"ah! Kagome, fala, afinal, eu não mordo né?"morde sim inuyasha, morde,

" ahn... ué! Você ta sempre fora e tudo mais... além de que se eles soubessem que você dorme na mesma cama que euzinha aqui e não fizesse nada bem... as vezes até eu tenho minhas duvidas." Cara eu quero morrer O.o

Ele ficou sério e se levantou, e começou a andar na minha direção eu me levantei com minha rapidez de SUPERGIRL e comecei a andar para trás enquanto ele dava passos para frente com uma cara bemmmmmmmmmmmmmmm maliciosa.

"kagome, kagome, você não sabe o que está falando." É eu não sei mesmo, mas eu não sei é o que deu em MIM PARA FALAR ISSO!

" eu.. é... olha a hora, eu to ua, muito cansada, boa noite." Ê desculpinha nova viu essa? Eu comecei a correr em direção da cama mas ele me puxa pelo braço e me faz bater contra o peito dele, a expressão dele suavizou, cara isso não vai prestar, a gente ta muito perto, nossos lábios quase se tocando, droga, que saber? Eu quero é que ele me beije, me beije até não poder mais, eu fecho os meus olhos e logo eu sinto os lábios deles sobre os meus, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, eu aprofundei, meu pai, minhas pernas estão tremendo, as mãos dele soltaram os meus braços e seguraram a minha cintura e eu enlacei o pescoço dele, gente, ele é tão... o beijo dele é tão... perfeito, é carinhoso, atrevido, quente, apaixonado... apaixonado? Eu senti que ele começou a me guiar a algum lugar, eu me deixei guiar, estava cega de desejo, sentir ele tocando meu corpo e tudo mais, ele parou de beijar meus lábios, droga, espera, ele está beijando o meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidinhas, eu fico passando minhas mãos no peito dele, músculos minha filha, músculos, músculos, ele me deu um chupão, eu gemo baixinho , ele começa a beijar os meus ombros e tira a alça da minha camisa, com uma das mãos ele pega a minha coxa e a coloca na cintura dele e fica tipo que arranhando ela, com a outra ele fica mexendo nas minhas costas, brincando com o feixe do meu sutiã, eu massageava a nuca dele com uma das mãos e com a outra eu passeava naqueles músculos, eu senti cair em algo macio, com certeza era a cama, ele me olha um pouco antes de sorrir e voltar a me beijar na boca, eu levo minhas mãos até aquelas orelhinhas kawaiis e começo a mexer nelas, são tão fofinhas.

" kagome." Eu ouço ele dizer o meu nome e dar um gemido entre o beijo, então ouvimos.

"INUYASHA!" nós nos separamos mais que rápidos e bem na hora certa, já que um minuto depois a porta se abriu, era o ban.

" um dos homens de kouga está lá embaixo." Eu arregalei os olhos e vi o inuyasha sair correndo, eu arrumei a minha blusa que o inuyasha tinha levantado um pouco e a alça, e o ban saiu, eu resolvi ficar por lá, mas eu senti meu coração acelerar, o que eu estava fazendo a pouco com o inuyasha? Eu me encolhi na cama e fiquei esperando o inuyasha voltar, a porta foi aberta eu mordi a parte inferior dos lábios, deve ser o inuyasha.

" kagome." Era a sango. " o inuyasha falou para você ficar só mais um pouco aqui, ele acha que ainda tem lobos do kouga por perto, não adiantaria nada você descer, se bem... que parece que naraku já sabe que você está aqui." Eu arregalei os olhos e me levantei.

" como sango? como?" ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

" eu não sei, talvez alguém tenha te visto entrando ou perto de mim na rua eu." Um nome veio da minha mente e eu interrompi a sango.

" sesshoumaru." Ela arregalou os olhos e falou.

" o irmão do inuyasha? O seu cunhado?" eu ignorei essa parte, mas até que soa bem, espera, eu não quis dizer isso " eu já vi ele e ele da medo e do jeito que você estava naquele dia que ele veio aqui... eu não sei kagome, talvez... a kikyou." Eu revirei os olhos.

" eu não vejo a kikyou há dias sango, e como ela poderia saber que o naraku estava me procurando?" sango mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e falou.

" eu tenho quase certeza que a kikyou tem algo com o naraku, ouvi uma vez o inuyasha dizer que a kikyou estava com um cheiro diferente, parecido com o do naraku." Eu enruguei a testa, então quer dizer que mesmo com ela traindo ele, ele continuou com ela?

" peraí, ele continuou com a bruaca mesmo com ela traindo ele?" sango suspirou.

"mas não era um cheiro como se eles tivessem tendo... relações" obrigada por lembrar da minha inocência sango " era um cheiro de estar tipo sempre perto sabe? e ele e a kikyou nunca foram lá um casal, e ela deixou de ser algo para ele há muito tempo, mas ele não tinha nenhuma garota, sabe, ele não costuma a ficar com as garotas aqui, só algumas, a kikyou foi por que ela morava aqui e não tinha jeito mas... ela não era algo para ele, só se aproveitou da posição de garota do inuyasha e insistia que era a namorada dele." Confuso, mas tudo bem,

"sango, você tem pais?" eu perguntei curiosa, ela ficou séria e falou:

"eu... eu tenho um pai." o que? será que... a sango e o naraku.

" e quem é ele?" ela virou a cabeça e falou.

" eu não o conheçi, ele deixou a minha mãe quando ela estava gravida, então ela me criou, mas ela morreu há algum tempo, a mãe do inuyasha que continuou a me criar, eu nunca o conheçi... e você?" eu fiquei séria também, se eu levar em conta tudo...

" eu sou orfã, naraku matou meus pais." ela arregalou os olhos.

" kagome eu... eu não queria eu..." eu balançei a cabeça sorrindo e disse.

" naõ tem problema, eu puxei assunto, tudo bem "eu abracei as minhas pernas e a sango falou sorrindo maliciosamente( miroku segunda)

" mas o que você fez para deixar o inuyasha daquele jeito?" o que? De que jeito? Ela percebendo a minha confusão( ou não) falou.

"ora, todo excitado! Menina, acho que esse carinha chegou na hora errada né? Até onde foram?" eu a olhei e falei séria.

" sango a gente não fez nada... além de que a gente não pode, eu estou sendo perseguida sango!" ela me abraçou e falou.

" desculpa, mas eu acho que o inuyasha gosta de você." Eu arregalo os olhos, gosta... de mim? Eu a olhei e ia falar algo mais a porta é aberta e a sango se separa de mim.

" eles sabem que a kagome está aqui." Falou inuyasha sério. " deixaram uma carta, o cara se matou em seguida, dei ordens para limparem tudo e escoltarem a kagome aonde ela for, além de colocarem uma segurança aqui." Sango suspirou e falou.

" bem, eu vou dormir, boa noite." Eu disse boa noite e logo eu e o inuyasha estávamos quase dormindo, ele me abraçando e respirando no meu pescoço, eu não sei, isso não parece mais tão inocente quanto antes, naraku me achou... naraku vai me achar... naraku... vai me matar.

00o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

o que acharam?? meu pai e agora? o naraku achou a kagome, o que será que ele pretende fazer? aíiiii e o que foi isso com o inuyasha e káh? meu paizinho! eu sou má... mas vai ter hentai, naõ se preocupem, se não gostaram me falem o.k? o hentai vai aparecer só daqui a vááááriossssssssss capitulos o.k?

repostas das reviews:

**Meyllin:**_ leitora nova? sugoiiiiii! gostou msm? q bom, e desse gostou? espero que sim,bjão, faço hentai ou não?_

**Lory Higurashi:**_então...sua mente maligna chegou perto( vc falou duas... não posso falar se é uma delas ou outra pessoa), mas o que acha? e pq não o sesshy?? ele é lindo... mas vc lembra o jeito q ele olhou para a káh?? eu naõ sei não, e eu sou má? nem tanto e... NÃO ME MATE! senão eu não continuo a história , né? e vc não vai poder tirar essas duvidas... ufa, beijinhos,espero que tenha gostado desse capt, faço hentai ou não?_

**Letícia:**_Lele-chann, aquele capt ficou bem legal msm né? nesse não teve nenhuma aventura, mas vai ter tudo bem? é que as vezes eu tenho que por isso e então... acha que o hentai eu faço ou não?aíii, e ainda bem q não foi o povo do naraku né? se fosse eles tavam lascados e o sesshy tem muitas chances de ser ele quem contou... ele realmente olhou para a káh de um jeito... bruuu, dá até calafrios, bem, beijinhos, espero que tenha gostado desse capt também._

**Mary:**_ah, se eu sou má todas as escritoras são más n.n, e ouvi tanta música q meu ouvidinho tá doendo u.u, mas e aí? gostou desse capitulo? aí... o naraku descobriu a káh, meu paizinho o que ela faz agora? o que você acha que vai acontecer? hey, faço hentai ou não? bjão._

**Carolshuxa:**_NOSSA! SUGOI! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!! nossa... vc realmente acha isso? continua achando? gostou do capitulo?que coisa é essa? agora vc esclareceu várias duvidas né? e se quiser aventura? vou garantir que vai ter...mas e aí? é td isso msm? aí meu pai, agora sou eu que to curiosa para saber o q vc vai achar, e posso GARANTIR que é verdade, bjinhos e... faço hentai ou não??_

**Alissa:**_perfect? brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! gostou desse capt?bjão, faço hentai ou não?_

_é isso pessoal,_

_bjão_

_sophie-sama._

_entrem na comu._


	7. inocencia recuperada

_gente, eu sei que demorei mas tenho uma desculpa... o modem do meu pc queimou e tradução: fiquei UM MÊS sem internet pq ninguém mandava concertar, agora sim, depois de um mês e (TALVEZ) de férias( suspeitas: GEOGRAFIA!urgh! sou péssima em matéria decorativa) vou ter tempo livre para escrever, aleluia e glória a deus,_ _e o próximo capitulo já tem mta coisa adiantada, v6 vão ver... pensando bem fiquem na curiosidade, _

_bjão_

_capitulo de hoje:_

**0o0o0o0o0o** _inocencia recuperada_** 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu acordei e estava sozinha na cama, com certeza o inuyasha já foi para sei lá onde, eu acho que vou perguntar para a sango aonde ele vai todo santo dia, afinal, um cara não pode e... ah é, taishou records, ele com certeza vai para lá, aff, um rico se fingindo de pobre.

_É o sujo falando do mau lavado._

Pior, eu suspiro e me viro, o cheiro dele ta no travesseiro, é... é tão bom, ele perfume... é igual ao que o meu pai usava, Conexion do boticario, eu acho que era esse o nome, esse sem duvida é o melhor perfume masculino que eu acho, e... é dele, arregalei os olhos, tudo veio em flash na minha mente, as lembranças de ontem e... oh! my cherry! O que eu QUASE fui fazer ontem????? Eu... eu simplesmente não podia ter me deixado levar pela situação, pelo céus, diga meu Deus, diga que eu NÃO estou apaixonada, eu resolvi para de me preocupar com essas coisas, afinal, não aconteceu nada não é??? Um simples e cruel... nada... não aconteceu...

_Nada..._

Que droga! Eu me levanto e vou até o banheiro, coloco as mãos na pia e me abaixo a cabeça, por céus, que pensamentos são esses logo de manhã? Porque... por céus por que eu queria que tivesse _acontecido_? Eu olho para a minha imagem no espelho, não posso admitir, tenho problemas maiores, por céus, naraku me ACHOU! Eu escovo os dentes e troco de roupa antes de descer, logo eu vejo a sango na cozinha, é melhor eu ajudar em algo.

"hunf" eu olho para trás, essa voz, me é familiar, eu vejo que tem alguém subindo as escadas, PADRECITO! Eu começo a correr e subir as escadas, eu tropeço e vejo o meu joelho doer um pouco, ótimo, mais um machucado para a coleção, não importa, eu volto a subir e paro em frente a porta do quarto do inuyasha, ela não está completamente fechada como eu deixei, está com uma brecha... eu... devo ir?

Olho para a porta e sinto meu coração bater mais rápido.

_Tum...tum..._

Quer saber? Que se dane, eu abro a porta violentamente e dou um passo porém eu passo... quando sinto algo na minha nuca.

" kagome, não é?" essa voz... KIKYOU!

"kikyou?" ouvi uma risada...isso é... uma arma.

"quanto tempo não é? Eu realmente não consegui acreditar que o inuyasha havia arrumado outra garota, naraku quase me matou quando soube que perderia essa vantagem, principalmente para você queridinha."eu gelei...naraku? ela...ela estava unida ao naraku, EU SABIA! Ai, kagome pattys saíam da área se você quiser sobreviver...mas eu sabia.

"eu não to entendendo... eu não tenho nada com o inuyasha." Kikyou deu uma risada.

" claro... ninguém tem, aquele idiota não sabe valorizar as coisas que tem e as perde, mas o titulo vale queridinha... sabia que eu teria toda a ajuda do mundo se eu fosse a garota do inuyasha?" eu senti ela parar de apertar a arma na minha nuca, mas ainda deixa-la lá.

"mas então você resolve se esconder logo aqui e tentar acabar com o naraku, acha que ele não sabe de nada? O saque no banco, o celular, e é claro... imagine os estragos que ele pode fazer sendo amiguinho do sesshoumaru e... do pai do inuyasha." Eu arregalei os olhos.

" sesshoumaru não vai ajudar o naraku." Kikyou deu uma pequena risada de novo.

" querida... ele pode até não ajudar... mas atrapalhar é que ele não vai... e se puder... peça para sua amiguinha parar de ahn... fuçar na vida do naraku... ele não gosta muito que as pessoas se intrometam em sua vida particular e... não acho que ele vá ser bonzinho" ela guardou a arma em algum lugar( estou de costas hello) e se afastou de mim, mas... eu ainda não entendi.

" por que... me quer fora do seu caminho se eu nunca te fiz nada kikyou?" ela me olhou séria.

" não importa." Eu me aproximei.

"por que quer ficar com o inuyasha... se você o traiu?" ela me olhou séria, eu vi ... tristeza(?) nos olhos dela, e ela falou.

" EU NUNCA TRAÍ O INUYASHA." Eu recuei dois passos e ela ficou séria de novo e falou. " dê o recado ao seu amigo." E saiu, eu simplesmente caí - tenho uma sorte simplesmente desgraçada) há quase dois centímetros da cama( por que não caí logo na cama?) eu passo a mão no rosto e tomo uma decisão(obvia) do que fazer.

" tenho que falar com a sango." eu me levanto, abro a porta e saio correndo até a cozinha que é o lugar que a sango está desde que... bem, desde que eu sei que ela está lá.

_Grande resposta_

Cala a boca!

Eu cheguei até a sango cansada.

"sango!" ela se virou assustada, droga! Ela nunca vai deixar de usar essas roupas sem graças? Por que ela não usa roupas como as minhas ou como as que eu coloquei nela ontem, hein????ah! deixa pra lá.

" o que foi kagome? O que aconteceu?" eu me aproximei e falei.

" kikyou estava aqui." Ela arregalou os olhos.

" c-como? É... é impossível os... c-co... o que ela fez com você?" a kikyou? Fazer algo comigo? Imagine, é claro, ela é um anjo de candura, meu pai do céu, não importa chama a policia, a interpool, a SWAT alguma coisa!

" além de me apontar uma arma e me ameaçar não muita coisa." Eu respiro fundo e me lembro... eu não tinha que chamar os bombeiros?

_Não... eu tinha certeza que era a carrocinha._

AAAAAAAHHH! Eu to pirando.

_Inuyasha._

Ah! É claro! Pela primeira vez na vida eu agradeço a minha consciência.

" sango, avisa aos garotos que eu vou ligar para o inuyasha!" eu saí correndo para o quarto do inuyasha pegando aquele celular pôde de dar dó e discando o número dele com dedos trêmulos.

"_alô."_ Eu deixei lágrimas caírem ao ouvir a voz dele, mas ao ouvir ele falar outro alô eu resolvi falar algo.

"inuyasha, vem pra cá por favor." Ele deve ter percebido a minha voz tremida por que ele falou.

"_ kagome o que aconteceu?"_ eu não conseguia falar nada, nenhum som saía da minha boca, eu comecei a chorar pro causa disso, tudo preso na minha garganta mas não saía, só saia o choro.

"_kagome eu estou indo para aí se acalma tudo bem? Pede para a sango um copo d´água com açúcar que eu estou chegando o.k?"_ eu só assenti mesmo que ele não fosse ver eu o fiz, estou morrendo de medo, angustia, eu só pude dizer uma coisa antes dele desligar.

" eu preciso de você agora." Eu vi que ele não desligou como eu previ e falou.

"_ eu já estou chegando"_ não sei o por que mas parecia que não era bem ISSO que eu queria ouvir, mas tudo bem, eu desliguei e limpei as lágrimas, por céus eu me lembrei do meu pai, da minha mãe, do naraku, deixei mais algumas lágrimas caírem e então eu me lembrei de algo.... HANNAH! Eu peguei o celular e disquei o número dela, logo ela atendeu, eu só deixei ela falar um alô e falei.

" sabe muito bem aonde estou morando e por favor venha para cá agora e seja discreta, use um disfarce por favor, não quero te perder também, agora." Eu esperei e ouvi.

"_ loura de olhos escuros usando roupas de mendiga está bom para você?"_ eu não pude deixar de rir.

" certo, venha logo hannah." Eu ouvi um risinho dela no celular e ela disse.

"_ então abra a porta."_ Eu enruguei a testa, como assim? Eu me levantei e abri a porta, arregalei os olhos.

" pediu ajuda kagome?" SIM! A sango estava do lado dela sorrindo e foi ela que falou isso e não a hannah, falando nela ela tirou uns óculos escuros ridículos e quebrados ( que eu não ousaria nem chegar perto) e sorriu.

" invadiram minha casa, antes que pergunte sim eu já havia deletado todo e qualquer dado importante e impresso e passado para o meu prendrive, e antes que me pergunte de novo é obvio que eu sabia aonde você estava e antes que me pergunte de novo não eu não estou com saco para perguntas e sango obrigada por ter me deixado entrar." Sango sorriu e disse

" se você quer ajudar a kagome, pode contar comigo para o que quiser." Eu realmente queria ter perguntado tudo aquilo para a hannah, nunca te deu raiva quando você conhece uma pessoa tão bem que ela sabe o que você vai perguntar? Hein? pois neste momento me deu, da hannah, eu olhei para a sango e falei.

" o inuyasha já ta vindo e mandou você me dar uma água com açúcar além de que... você deixa qualquer um que diga ser meu amigo entrar aqui desse jeito sango?" ela riu.

" claro que não kagome, mas é que essa garota me falou que era sua amiga, eu fiquei desconfiada e ela falou que sabia que você estava aqui e que de um jeito ou de outro entraria." E? que foi? To curiosa! " então eu desconfiei mas, só que ela me olhou e falou que era a única pessoa que você tinha agora, se eu não deixasse ela entrar, eu podia ter certeza que ela entraria e que ainda me mandaria para a prisão, eu acabei deixando."

Suspirei, tudo bem, pelo menos a hannah é conhecida, só que a segurança daqui precisa ser reforçada, pensei que o inuyasha tivesse falado com o pessoal, por céus o que está acontecendo aqui?

" sango pode nos dar licença por um minuto?" pediu a lohanna, sango olhou para mim e parecia ter entendido o fato de eu estar simplesmente ... simplesmente... nem eu sei como eu estou! Ela saiu alegando ter que fazer a água com açúcar, logo que ela saiu, hannah tirou a peruca e se sentou do meu lado, ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"você sente falta dela não?" eu senti meu coração simplesmente desabar, lembrei do meu pai e da minha mãe de novo, da morte deles, eu sentia uma dor no meu coração, eles foram mortos pelo naraku, eu VOU SER morta pelo naraku, o que eu fiz para ele? O que NÓS fizemos a ele? Eu nunca fiz nada de errado senhor, e aquele crápula matou meus pais e quer ME matar, aquele homem que um dia eu chamei de pai, eu senti um nó na minha garganta e comecei a chorar... desesperadamente, eu queria meus pais de volta, eu queria brincar, queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido, queria nunca te-lo conhecido, eu queria desabafar! Eu olhei para a hannah, por que ela tinha que me lembrar deles de novo? Por que?

" por que? Por que hannah? O que fizemos de errado para que ele queira nos matar? O que?" ela ficou me olhando.

" eu nunca fiz nada de errado hannah, meus pais eram as melhores pessoas do mundo e... POR QUE? POR QUE ELE QUER NOS MATAR? por que ele nos _matou_?" eu não estou morta, mas uma parte de mim foi com meus pais, ela só ficou me olhando.

" HANNAH ELES VÃO ME MATAR! A KIKYOU ESTÁ DO LADO DELE E ELE VAI ME MATAR! NINGUÉM CONSEGUIRÁ IMPEDI-LO, EU VOU MORRER!" ela ficou me olhando sem saber o que falar eu acho, ou encontrando as palavras certas.

" NÃO VAI DIZER NADA? TIPO, SE ACALMA KAGOME O HOMEM QUE VOCÊ UM DIA CHAMOU DE PAI NÃO VAI TE MATAR, PORRA! POR MAIS QUE SEJA MENTIRA PELO MENOS VAI ME AJUDAR!" ela continuou calada me olhando.

" O QUE FOI? PÁRA DE ME OLHAR ASSIM! PÁRA! FALA ALGUMA COISA! BRIGA COMIGO! ME CHAMA DE MIMADA MAS NAÕ ME DEIXA ACHAR QUE VOU MORRER!" ela simplesmente continuou me olhando como se eu não tivesse falado nada.

Eu senti a ira sair um pouco de mim e caí ajoelhada no chão e comecei a chorar, fui até ela e encostei a cabeça nas pernas dela sem nem me importar com a calça suja e surrada que ela usava.

" eu não agüento mais lohanna, é tão... é horrível pensar que cada minuto pode ser seu ultimo, eu quero morrer, eu quero que isso tudo pare, por que isso não para? POR QUE? EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! O NARAKU GANHA FORÇAS A CADA MINUTO E EU PERCO! O NARAKU DESCOBRIU VOCÊ! ELE ME DESCOBRIU! ELE... ELE TEM OS LOBOS DO KOUGA E..." eu olhei para lohanna que apenas me olhava. " e ele vai me matar... nada pode me ajudar ele... ele vai me matar e eu vou morrer, por mais que eu diga que quero morrer eu não quero, tudo que eu quero é que isso pare e que a minha vida volte ao normal que isso seja somente um pesadelo, um pesadelo que quando eu acordar vai passar, eu... eu só quero que isso acabe."

Ela continuou me olhando, como? COMO? COMO ALGUÉM PODE SER TÃO FRIO COM OS SENTIMENTOS DOS OUTROS ASSIM?COMO? eu me deitei no chão e comecei a chorar, senti ela pegar minha cabeça e colocar no seu colo, ela havia se sentado no chão, foi aí que eu percebi uma pequena lágrima cair dos olhos (agora) castanhos da lente de contato, e eu voltei a chorar.

" eu não entendo lohanna." Eu chorei mais. " como? Como eu pude um dia chama-lo de pai?" a lohanna ainda não dizia nada apenas me olhava.

" FALA ALGUMA COISA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!" ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e ficou me encarando.

" eu... eu... EU QUERO O INUYASHA AQUI." Levei minha mão a boca, pelos céus, o que eu acabei de dizer? Lohanna olhou para o chão e suspirou se deitando no chão e se encolhendo ficando com uma posição que geralmente o feto fica na barriga da mãe e falou.

" então este é o ponto... você o quer aqui." Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e falei.

" NÃO! QUERO DIZER... eu... eu..." voltei a chorar e gritei. " EU ESTOU CANSADA DISSO!"eu deixei mais lágrimas caírem, eu não agüentei, eu não agüentava, tive que falar tudo isso, por céus eu não consigo entender, eu não consigo, eu sinto sentimentos que não estou conseguindo mais decifrar, deixo as lágrimas caírem, o silencio pairou no ar e eu comecei a chorar silenciosamente me lembrando dos meus pais, do crápula do naraku, do fato de que qualquer minuto pode ser o ultimo, me lembrando do inuyasha.

" eu gosto de uvas." A olhei sem acreditar, como assim? O que diabos UVAS TEM HAVER COMIGO? ELA NÃO SE IMPORTA COMIGO? É ISSO? ESSA... POR CÉUS! O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO? LOHANNA É MINHA MELHOR AMIGA... e ela sempre esteve comigo e... uvas?

_Flash back_

_Eu corria no meio da chuva naquela fazendo, lohanna está por perto, foi aí que eu a vi, chorando pela morte da mãe embaixo de uma árvore de uva, eu me aproximei e me sentei ao seu lado, ela chorava e nem me olhava._

_" o que foi? Veio me dizer para não chorar e todo aquele blá blá blá todo? Se quer isso vá embora!" eu fiquei calada._

_" O QUE FOI? NAÕ ME OUVIU? VÁ EMBORA!" eu continuei calada._

_" O QUE QUER DE MIM? MINHA MÃE MORREU! MEU PAI MORREU! EU SÓ TENHO A MINHA IRMÃZINHA AGORA! SÓ FALTA VOCÊ COMEÇAR A ME HUMILHAR POR SER ORFÃ!" eu ainda estava calada, ela chorava._

_" EU QUERO A MINHA MÃE AQUI!" eu sorri e me levantei enquanto ela chorava e peguei duas uvas, somente duas e entreguei uma a ela, lohanna me olhou confusa e um tanto curiosa com a minha atitude, e eu falei._

_" eu gosto de uvas." Lohanna voltou a chorar mas logo olhou para a uva e a colocou no coração, me olhou, eu devorava mais uvas, ela sorriu e falou._

_" eu também... também gosto muito de uvas"..._

_Fim do flash back_

Eu sorri fracamente.

" ele é lindo não? Lindo, inteligente, misterioso, rico, engraçado, carinhoso, grosso as vezes, tenho de admitir mas... com tantas qualidades a gente geralmente esquece dos defeitos sabe?" ela assentiu.

" quando se está apaixonada é assim." Eu a olhei e suspirei.

" eu não posso me apaixonar lohanna, não agora." Ela sorriu e falou.

" ninguém manda no coração, ninguém, se mandássemos nós nunca nos apaixonaríamos, kagome entenda que o amor vem de forma inesperada sempre, não tem como prever, inuyasha tem muitos talentos, mas do que você pensa, então sorria, a vida é um filme, viva cada segundo, sei que está com medo, eu também sentia medo quando me via sozinha tendo que cuidar da minha irmã, mas isso me fez forte, por mais que você se apaixone e viva esse amor kagome, lembre-se de que o mais importante é matar naraku." Eu assenti.

" e é por isso que eu não quero me apaixonar lohanna, sabe como eu fico, me esqueço do propósito, vou me esquecer e quando me der conta estarei em outra cela no meio do oceano pacifico indo para a África." Ela riu e falou.

" inuyasha não parece o tipo de rapaz que esqueceria o propósito, principalmente quando VOCÊ é a vitima, deixe as coisas fluírem kagome, tudo pode ser mais fácil do que você pensa." Eu sorri e a abracei, começamos a rir, porém eu ouvi um barulho e me levantei, olhei na janela e vi o carro do inuyasha.

" ele está aqui." Lohanna se levantou e falou.

" eu vou embora, tenho que arranjar um lugar para imouto(n/a significa irmã mais nova.)" eu assenti e falei.

" claro, se aqui tivesse lugar eu pediria para você ficar mas como você vê eu to tendo que dormir no quarto do inuyasha até." Ela riu.

" e você nem ta gostando hein?" eu joguei um travesseiro na hannah, e adivinhem? Ela desivou, ela sorriu e me deu um tchau saindo do quarto, eu olhei para o lado e sorri.

" ela vai voltar em quatro segundos." Certo, vamos lá.

Um.

Ela está no corredor.

Dois.

Ela se viu no espelho.

Três está correndo de volta.

Quatro.

" esqueci." Ela foi até a cama e pegou a peruca e os óculos( QUE EU NÃO VOU ENCOSTAR NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA!) e sorriu.

" tchau káh." Eu sorri, conversar com a hannah geralmente me deixa melhor, hoje não foi diferente, ela tem um jeito certo de me deixar melhor, de repente a porta foi aberta, eu olhei para a pessoa e meus olhos se arregalaram.

" sesshoumaru?" ele se aproximou e falou( frio para variar)

" kikyou esteve aqui não esteve?" eu assenti e falei.

" você é aliado do naraku não é?" ele me olhou menos frio.

"o que ainda faz aqui? Pensei que quisesse distancia do seu padrasto." É verdade, eu queria e ainda quero distancia do meu padrasto mas... mas naraku cria forças a cada minuto, e está querendo me atacar, quero dizer, já ESTÁ me atacando, eu sei que poderia fugir mas... parece até tarde demais, eu não entendo, além de que como naraku está ele poderia me encontrar mais rápido do que dessa vez, então seria somente uma perda de tempo e de aliados... certo?

" querer não é poder... e não quer dizer que eu conseguiria." Ele sorriu, to chocada, o sesshoumaru SORRIU?

" achou que eu não te reconheceria, kagome?" é mesmo... só agora eu percebi, o sesshoumaru me reconheceu, ele chamou o naraku de " seu padrasto", eu abaixei o olhar e ouvi.

"kagome, naraku está te atacando subliminarmente." Eu o olhei confusa e ele continuou "você não está sentindo desespero, medo?" eu assenti. " isso te deixa vulnerável, te faz ficar fraca, sem saber o que fazer, te deixa um alvo mais fácil para naraku." Eu limpei algumas lágrimas que ainda caíam e ele se sentou na cama e ficou em silencio, eu sorri fracamente.

" eu o chamei de pai... eu nunca fiz nada contra ele... por que sesshoumaru? Por que ele quer me matar?"sesshoumaru me olhou com pena e falou

" em menos de um mês kagome, ele tem que se livrar de você em menos de um mês." Eu estranhei.

" por que?" então eu lembrei ele sorriu e falou.

" por que em menos de um mês... você faz dezoito anos kagome." Eu sorri fracamente, dezoito anos, eu me sentei ao lado do sesshoumaru e falei.

" meu primeiro aniversario sem a minha mãe." Ficamos calados... até que eu ouvi.

" minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequeno e meu pai trabalhava demais, eu ficava muito sozinho, eu queria brincar com meu pai mas ele não tinha medo, não tinha amigos, eles só queriam meu dinheiro, então eu aprendi a ficar frio e a me isolar, as vezes eu gosto de me lembrar de como eu era... antes de ser o que eu sou... agora." Eu o olhei e ele continuou.

" gosto de lembrar daquela inocência de criança, a inocência que eu guardo bem no fundo do meu coração trancada para não ser magoado de novo, a inocência das brincadeiras com a minha mãe, a inocência das brincadeiras de quando meu pai ainda ligava para mim, eu gosto.. dessa inocência." Eu sorri fracamente.

" a inocência que nos move, a inocência de acreditar que é amado também, a inocência de acreditar que tudo vai dar certo no fim, é a inocência que nos faz ir até o fim, a inocência de que nada vai dar errado, a inocência de acreditar nas pessoas... como nós acreditamos."

Sesshoumaru se levantou e me olhou sorrindo.

" vamos dar uma volta." Eu sorri e me levantei entrelaçando a minha mão com a dele e falei.

" vamos."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quando nós descemos vimos o inuyasha, eu fui correndo abraçar ele, inuyasha me deu um beijo na cabeça e falou.

" você está melhor?" eu assenti. " que bom, e sobre o que você e o sesshoumaru conversaram?" eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e falei.

" nós vamos dar uma volta, tudo bem?" ele assentiu e falou.

"tente não ser perseguida ou andar sozinha o.k?" eu assenti e fomos( eu e o sesshoumaru) para o carro dele, ele começou a dirigir e ligou o som, eu arregalei os olhos e o olhei, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto.

" o que foi? Eu gosto dessa música." Eu sorri.

" eu também." Cara, eu imaginaria o sesshoumaru ouvindo ópera ou sinfonias de Beetthoven mas... eu nunca imaginaria ver algum dia o sesshoumaru ouvindo _moondance_, nada contra, é uma das minhas músicas preferidas( apesar de ser mais o toque do que a música e ter somente um minuto e cinqüenta segundos, eu amo ela) e realmente a trilha sonora de _August Rush _é uma das melhores que eu já ouvi, só que... eu nunca imaginaria o sesshoumaru ouvindo isso, sorri, eu olhava as pessoas nas ruas, pais, mães, seus filhos, quando me dei conta uma lágrima caía pela lateral da minha face, e uma lembrança vinha na minha mente.

_Flash back_

_Eu estava sentada chorando embaixo da mesa, todas aquelas pessoas ali, chorando, dizendo que ele foi para um lugar melhor, eu não quero saber! Eu o quero AQUI! COMIGO! Deixei mais lágrimas caírem, de repente eu vi o pano da mesa levantar e apertei os olhos e ouvi._

_" você deve ser... kagome-san, estou certa?" eu assenti, aquela mulher era linda, possuía longos cabelos chocolates e uma franja separada, uma para um lado e outra para o outro, ela sorria docemente para mim e se escondeu embaixo da mesa como eu, então eu percebi, ela não estava vestida de preto, mas sim usando uma calça folgada e uma regata meio suja rosa, as unhas não estavam feitas e ela usava um tênis surrado._

_" seu pai era um bom homem kagome-san, eu o conhecia, costumávamos a conversar bastante, nos conhecemos um dia na praça, ele me falou de você, falou que você era um anjinho, e agora vejo que ele estava certo." Eu funguei, olhei para ela e falei._

_"mas o papai foi embora, me deixou, eu e a mamãe." A mulher abaixou a cabeça e falou._

_" você está sentindo muita falta dele não está?" eu assenti. "Eu também, ele era..." ela me olhou e abriu a boca um pouco, acho que talvez não queria me falar algo ou não sabia o que falar então ela falou . "Um ótimo amigo." Eu sorri._

_" ele costumava me contar a história da pequena sereia antes de dormir, mamãe não gosta de contar, quem vai me contar agora? Eu não gosto dessas mulheres que trabalham aqui." Ela sorriu._

_" façamos assim, eu vou vir toda noite escondido te contar a pequena sereia e qualquer outra história que você queira, e até podemos passear juntas, tudo bem?" eu sorri, mesmo triste pelo papai eu tinha achado ela, ela sabia o que eu estava sentindo, mamãe não, mamãe eu amava, mas a mamãe não estava tão triste quanto eu ou a minha nova amiga... parecia até que ela nem gostava mais dele, a minha amiga sorriu._

_"que tal sairmos agora? Sua mãe deve estar preocupada." Eu fiz que não._

_" ela não ta, ela nunca ta." Ela sorriu._

_" ela está, você é que não ver, vamos, ainda tem uns docinhos na mesa, é melhor comer logo antes que alguém pegue." Eu ri e disse._

_" tudo bem." Nós saímos e eu a olhei melhor, ela era simplesmente linda e sabia se vestir, mesmo que a roupa fosse suja ou feia ficava linda nela, ela olhou para o lado e viu minha mãe._

_"eu já vou, prometo que venho hoje kagome-chan." Ela me deu um beijo no bochecha e me abraçou, eu a abracei, me senti tão confortável naquele abraço, só papai me abraçava daquele jeito então nós nos separamos e ela se virou, eu fui atrás dela e perguntei._

_" qual o seu nome?" ela sorriu e falou._

_" Izayoi..até mais tarde... kagome-chan." Então ela se foi, e como ela prometeu ela veio... veio até que um dia ela não veio mais... Minha outra mãe parou de me ver... E eu voltei pra debaixo daquela mesa... Até o dia... Em que fui puxada para fora (1) e vi minha mãe ser morta."_

_fim do flash back_

a viagem demorou mais um pouco, nós almoçamos Mc Donald´s, eu nunca imaginaria que o sesshoumaru era tão engraçado.

" eu não acredito, ketchup na minha calça." Eu olhei, tinha uma mancha vermelha bem na perna dele quase no joelho.

" meu Deus, como você conseguiu?" ele riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, eu peguei um guardanapo e limpei para ele, mas ainda estava vermelho.

" meu pai eu to todo sujo!" era verdade, a mão dele tava toda cheia de ketchup, o braço, é que o pacotinho espocou na mão dele ele então sorriu travesso e eu falei.

" não sesshoumaru... NÃO!" DROGA! Tarde demais, ó cruel vida, nem a minha velocidade de supergirl(_ainda com isso?)_ pôde me salvar das mãos velozes daquele ser que sujou meu braço TODO de ketchup, eu peguei um pacotinho de mostarda e o abri joguei na minha mão e passei todo pela camisa do sesshoumaru que me olhou sem acreditar, logo riamos e nos sujávamos com ketchup e mostarda, ainda bem que já tínhamos comido, depois a gente viu o estado que estávamos e resolvemos nos limpar no banheiro, eu limpei meu braço e tentei limpar o máximo possível minha blusa das manchas que simplesmente são HORRIVEIS de sair, eu ri ao imaginar o quão difícil para o sesshoumaru deve estar sendo, ele não sujou só os braços, a blusa e o cabelo como também as calças, AH! MEU CABELO! Eu tiro as possíveis manchas de ketchup, lavo minha mão e passo ela molhada no cabelo para tentar ajeita-lo, eu saio do banheiro e dou de cara com o sesshoumaru com uma blusa moletom cinza e a calça social um pouco molhada, eu ri e logo nós saímos, brincávamos, devo dizer que nunca imaginei o sesshy( eu o chamo assim agora) tão engraçado, logo, chegamos ao lugar, eu arregalei os olhos quando eu vi aonde estava, sorri.

" AÍ SESSHOUMARU, MUITO OBRIGADA!" eu o abracei, ele retribuiu e falou.

" obrigado você." Eu o olhei confusa. " kagome, você me deu um dia com aquela inocência." Eu sorri e falei

" então vamos aproveitar, por que o dia ainda não acabou sesshy, o dia ainda não acabou." Nós nos soltamos e fomos brincar, brincamos de pega-pega( AO INFINITO E ALÉM ups frase errada VELOCIDADE SUPERGIRL!), o lugar aonde estávamos era lindo, era uma praia, uma praia deserta, com coqueiros e bem perto tinha um farol, a água de lá era cristalina e dava para ver os peixinhos pequenininhos, eu joguei água no sesshy que jogou em mim, nós passamos a tarde fazendo isso, quando o sol estava se pondo nós nos deitamos na areia e eu pela primeira vez não liguei se o meu cabelo ficou todo com a areia, não liguei se estava toda molhada, só queria viver aquela inocência, nós nos sentamos para olhar o pôr-do-sol, eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e ele pegou minha mão e ficou arranhando de leve, não foi uma cena como a de namorados( por mais que parecesse) para mim, aquilo era somente uma dia de amigos... que estavam na mesma, que apenas queriam ajuda, dois simples amigos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nós paramos em um posto para abastecer o carro do sesshoumaru, morrendo de sede eu me virei e falei.

" eu vou comprar as bebidas tudo bem?" ele olhou para os lados e cheirou um pouco o ar e falou.

" tem certeza?" eu sorri.

" claro, além de que qualquer coisa você pode me ver e me salvar super-homem." Ele sorriu e me deu um dinheiro.

" eu quero uma coca." Eu assenti e falei.

" eu já volto." Eu saí do carro mas parei e me virei e falei pela janela.

" sesshoumaru?" ele me olhou.

" obrigada... por tudo, por ser meu amigo, por me mostrar a inocência novamente, muito obrigada." ele sorriu.

" eu é que agradeço kagome... eu é que agradeço." Eu sorri e fui até a loja de conveniência que tem no posto, porém na hora que eu entrei tudo ficou escuro, eu corri para a porta mais ela não abria, eu olhei para os lados de repente eu senti um pano tapando minha boca e meu nariz com um cheiro muito forte, de repente tudo ficou negro, a ultima coisa que eu lembro é de ter visto o sesshoumaru correr na minha direção e ter o braço machucado com uma faca...tudo negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eu acordei e senti minha cabeça doer muito, abri os olhos lentamente e vi que não sabia aonde estava, fui me sentar e vi minhas mãos amarradas igualmente minhas pernas estavam, me encolhi, aonde diabos eu estava.

" finalmente, achei que fosse dormir a noite toda...kagome." eu olhei para cima e arregalei os olhos, senti meu coração bater mais rápido...

" naraku..."

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_uau, essa doeu não? e agora gente? o que a nossa pequena patricinha-heroína-e-super-girl pode fazer nas mãos do maior vilão de todos os tempos e de todas as histórias? hein? depois de um dia recobrando aquela inocencia de uma pessoa normal se divertindo, kagome foi raptada pelo seu padrasto do mau, agora... só Deus, o meu pc e EU sabemos o que vai acontecer, mas e vocês? acham que isso compensa os dias que eu passei sem atualizar??? espero que sim, no começo eu achei o capitulo um tanto sem graça e Pôde mas esse final( que seria o começo do outro) simplesmente muda tudo, acreditem._

_eu agradeço a:_

_**Mary:**valew mary, vc gostou msm, que bom, e o hentai! sim, logo logo, mas o que achou desse capt? que tal uma review-chan para uma autora baka e que lhes proporcionou o capt que vc tanto queria? hein? rsss bjão linda!_

_**Meyllin:** que bom que gostou! aí valeu, mas não confio tanto no meu taco falando em hentai, eu nunca fiz um, mas logo logo vou fazer não só o de innocence mas o de curiosidade também, duas histórias com hentai, isso sem contar outras, espero conseguir, desculpe a demora mas aqui está o capitulo que acabou de sair do forno, bjão!_

_**Lory Higurashi:** iiiiiiihhhh! cê viu? a kikyou com uma ARMA na cabeça da k-chan? menina, eu fiquei foi com medo do que ia sair dos meus dedinhos, ainda bem q não matei a heroina... ainda, brincadeira! se acalma aí! respira fundo rsss, e... como é que tá er... sabe... ainda vai me matar??? ah por favor não! e nem ainda flar que vai ressucitar, como vou ter certeza? talvez, vc queria a continuaçao né? ¬¬, ótimo palpite, rsss, e é verdade, se EU fosse a káh minina, naõ sei se me seguraria depois de uns dois ou três dias, é que no primeiro já é loucura né? ela mau conhece o cara, rsss, bjão, o que achou desse capt? desculpa a demora viu? bjão fofa!_

_**Pitty souza:** Pitty-chan, vc é das minhas! com certeza precisa de hentai, mas vai demorar um pouquinho, como viu hj, a káh foi sequestrada pelo padrasto do mau, o que será que vai acontecer? o que será? será que a nossa heróina conseguirá se livrar das garras de seu malvado padrasto? ih, eu exagerei na parte do drama mais cedo? com a hannah? acho que sim, hehe,bem,obrigada pela review, bjão!_

_**Letícia:** ê Lele-chan! e agora? será que realmente é a kikyou a filha do naraku? está parecendo né? e pq em cima do muro, me decepcionou, bem, mas td bem, se é o que acha, de qualquer forma, parece que vou fazer msm o hentai( ficou chateada?) apesar de não confiar mto no meu taco para hentais, nunca fiz REALMENTE um, então vou ter uma certa dificuldade, mas tenho a mente fertil acredite, eu dou meu jeito, bem, gostou desse capt? me fla o.k? bjão!_

_**Manda Satoru:** gomen ne, mas eu não podia continuar! eu sei que dá raiva e o ban, da ravia dele msm e pior aquele kra q o kouga mandou para entregar a carta e depois se matar, bem precavido sabendo que o inu podia mandar seguirem ele, e aqui está o outro capt, gostou? me fla o.k? bjão!_

_**Carolshuxa:** eu também amei aquelas cenas e... desculpa, mas não posso prometer nada sobre o hentai ser bem escrito eu nunca escrevi um, vou me esforçar o máximo certo? e se ela vai morrer? VC QUER QUE EU CONTE?logo agora que ela foi sequestrada pelo NARAKU? como vc pode querer isso? o.k, eu também queria saber em várias histórias( como guardiões dos elementos, kra, o inu e a káh vão se esquecer que se amavam) , bem, gostou desse capt? obrigada pelos elogios e bjoks!_

_**Anna-chan:** infelizmente não aparece o e-mail na página de reviews e então eu não posso lhe mandar, mas espero que veja quando eu postar e que dê sua opnião, e o hentai tá vencendo, já está em: 6x3( que ficaram em cima do muro ou não opinaram), e OBRIGADA! ALGUÉM LEMBROU DO MEU NIVER AQUI! VALEW! kra mto obrigada, eu passei um mês sem internet mas agradeço depois de mais de um mês pelo feliz aniversário viu? mto obrigada! bjoks( gostou desse capt também?)_

_**TyranDF:** rsss, amei o tops e tyranDF-chan, o capt 5 como era mais correndo e fugindo eu não sei escrever direito essas coisas, mas me dê um drama e vai se surpreender, e viu? no capt 6 vc sentiu o remorso com ela, mas e nesse? sentiu o desabafo também? rsss, se não tudo bem, não achei q ficou mto bem escrito esse capt, e não peguei pesado não, shakira é o que eu vou dançar no tumulo das minhas amigas rss, brinkdeira( será?) é verdade, o kouga sabe ser incoveniente, como ele consegue? e vc viu? ela tá sequestrada, obrigada pelo parabéns viu? vc é a anna-chan lembraram, mto obrigada, bjão, gostou desse capt? por favor me fala, sua opinião é mto importante para mim certo? rss bjão!_

_**Palas Atena:** obrigada pelos elogios mas como viu eu tava com o modem quebrado e o dia em que eu pude mexer no computador foi no do trabalho da mamãe e lá não tem os meus capts, só no MEU PC então só deu para eu ler algumas histórias e me atualizar um pouco, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, não acho que ficou a oitava maravilha do mundo mas eu tentei o.k? rss, bjão!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_cenas do próximo capitulo narrado por ninguém menos que INUYASHA!_**

_desespero:_

_" a kagome." Eu arregalei os olhos, a kagome? Não... o que..._

_" o que aconteceu com a kagome sango?" ela me olhou e falou._

_" a kagome foi seqüestrada! PELOS HOMENS DO NARAKU!" _

_romance:_

_" oi." Ela falou sorrindo envergonhada com cabeça baixa._

_" oi, você... você ta linda." Ele falou do mesmo jeito que ela, pelo céus._

_" mas eu to vestida como eu sempre me visto." Ele sorriu._

_" e está sempre linda."_

_ajuda:_

_" bem, eu consegui rastrear o celular que você me deu primo, só tem um pequeno problema." Eu me levantei e falei._

_" qual?" ele sorriu maliciosamente._

_" chame sesshoumaru, naraku colocou uma segurança reforçada, pelo mapeamento ele a está escondendo em uma casa nas proximidades de tokyo, mas não se deixe enganar, lá tem câmeras por todas as partes, além de guardas... eu consegui a visão de uma das câmeras, parecem que os guardas são youkais lobos."_

_quando as coisas pioram:_

_" inuyasha, a gente tem mais um problema." Eu olhei para o Iago que me olhava assustado, eu enruguei a testa e falei._

_" qual?" ele me olhou um pouco e engoliu o seco e falou._

_" tem em média uns mil youkai lobos, parece que naraku juntou as tribos." _

_é hora da ajuda:_

_ela olhou para mim e se levantou indo até o terraço, eu a segui e ouvi._

_"... sim, é uma casa nas proximidades de tokyo, os lobos são os guardas, já estão procurando! Certo, tchau." A sango... com quem ela está falando?_

_desconfiança:_

_"toma Iago, está é a senha para desligar as cameras e está é para a energia." ela mostrou para o Iago no visor do celular._

_" quem te deu essas informações sango?" ela me olhou e abriu a boca, balançou a cabeça e falou._

_"a única esperança da kagome." como é?_

_" nós somos a esperança dela." ela riu e se levantou._

_" kagome nunca esteve sozinha inuyasha... nunca esteve, hannah sempre esteve com ela." quem diabos é..._

_' quem?" _

_" como eu disse... a única esperança dela." suspirei, desisto de entender as mulheres._

_tudo isso e mto mais no capt 8 de INNOCENCE!_

_bjão,_

_obrigada pelas reviews,_

_manda outra aí!_

_bjão de novo,_

_sophie-sama._


	8. the time is over

_FELIZ 2009!_

_O PRIMEIRO DIA DO ANO E CAPT 8 DE INNOCENCE_

_consegui viajar, estou em Teresina e logo depois vou para Fortaleza para a casa do meu papis,_

_eu quis dar um bom presente de natal(atrasado, mas de qualquer jeito),_

_mais de quatorze páginas escritas no capt 8 de innocence,_

_inuyasha tem de salvar kagome,_

_kagome é envenenada,_

_a cada segundo ela da cara a cara com a morte,_

_ele conseguirá chegar a tempo?_

_leiam... _

_o capt 8 de innocence:_

_The time is over._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o** _inuyasha narrando_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu estava deitado na cama, olhei mais uma vez para o relógio, a kagome não tinha chegado, aonde diabos ela e o sesshoumaru foram? Eles saíram de manhã! Keh! Ela vai se ver comigo...

Bem, talvez... não inuyasha! Ela pode chegar a qualquer momento, ah quer saber? Quem liga?

Fui até o guarda roupa e peguei um violão, me sentei na cama e comecei a tocar algumas notas e com elas, comecei a cantar.

"não acredi." Fui interrompido.

" INUYASHA!" vi a sango entrar desesperada no meu quarto, larguei o violão na cama e falei.

" o que aconteceu?" sango abriu a boca mas não saiu _nada_, FALA LOGO MULHER!

" SANGO O QUE ACONTECEU?" Ela deixou algumas lágrimas caírem e finalmente falou.

" a kagome." Eu arregalei os olhos, a kagome? Não... o que...

" o que aconteceu com a kagome, sango?" ela me olhou e falou.

" a kagome foi seqüestrada! PELOS HOMENS DO NARAKU!" não... isso era... isso era brincadeira o... o sesshou ele... não isso...

" MAS O SESSHOUMARU ESTAVA COM ELA!" ela mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e falou.

" e agora está no hospital por infecção por causa de uma faca que foi fincada no braço dele e é claro além do dopante com uma dose que dava para um milhão de cabeças de gado!" grande comparação, mas a kagome... a kagome...

" eu vou atrás dela." Sango me olhou como se eu fosse retardado, e isso eu NÃO sou.

" como? Vai fareja-la? Por favor você não acha que naraku era inteligente o suficiente para fazer o cheiro dela sumir ou se espalhar tanto que você se confundiria?" droga, é verdade, olhei para sango e perguntei.

" certo, Iago já foi avisado?" ela assentiu, Iago é meu primo por parte de pai, um youkai, ele se parece muito com o sesshoumaru, só que tem os cabelos curtos, eu fiquei sério e falei.

" vamos atrás de miroku." Ela assentiu e nós fomos, sango estava com medo, mas não como eu, droga eu não posso admitir, eu NÃO a amo.

_Você a ama, admita logo isso._

Eu não vou admitir isso, é besteira, eu NUNCA me apaixonei de verdade, por que eu iria me apaixonar logo pela kagome? Ela nem confia em mim.

_Confia, se não confiasse você não seria a primeira pessoa que ela ligaria, ela não teria dito que precisava que você ficasse com ela,admita logo._

Ta, pode até ser mas... eu não posso ama-la, não dá! Seria muita... muita... muita....

_Sorte?_

Ah! Deixa para lá, agora o mais importante é salva-la, chegamos ao apartamento do miroku sem falar nada, apertamos a campainha e ele abriu já imaginando que éramos nós, entramos sem nenhuma cerimônia, peraí, a sango não, por que ela e o miroku tão se olhando que nem idiotas?

" oi." Ela falou sorrindo envergonhada com cabeça baixa.

" oi, você... você ta linda." Ele falou do mesmo jeito que ela, pelo céus.

" mas eu to vestida como eu sempre me visto." Ele sorriu.

" e está sempre linda." Ela sorriu e o olhou, eles começaram a se aproximar, droga, bela hora para resolverem se acertar não?

" HEY!" eles me olharam, e eu falei.

" temos coisas mais importantes aqui do que trocar beijinhos o.k?" sango me fuzilou com o olhar e miroku suspirou fechando a porta, sango se sentou no sofá e eu falei.

" já falou com Iago não?" miroku assentiu.

" hai, ele já está rastreando o celular dela, mas parece que vai ser um pouco difícil, quantas horas faz que ela saiu com sesshoumaru?" eu olhei para baixo tentando contar e falei.

" desde de manhã." Ele fez uma careta e falou.

" como ela agüentou o sesshoumaru desde de manhã?"

POW

Ele estava caído no chão.

" a questão não é como ela agüentou o sesshoumaru, miroku! Mas sim onde ela está... para salvarmos ela." Miroku me olhou e falou.

" você está apaixonado por ela." Eu o olhei sem acreditar.

" até você? Eu já falei que não estou apaixonado por ela." Miroku riu.

" então como conseguiu fazer _change the world_ que por um acaso é uma música romântica?" eu o olhei falhando um pouco, olhei para o chão e falei.

" desde quando se interessa pelo meu trabalho, hein? além de que _change the world _não é uma música romântica." Ele fez uma cara de _não, imagina_ , eu vou esclarecer, eu sou músico, esse é o meu trabalho.

"desde que você não tinha mais inspiração, cara, você tem feito várias músicas legais!" eu o olhei e suspirei.

"cala a boca houshi! Vai apressar o Iago." Então eu ouvi.

" é bom saber que se preocupa comigo priminho." Olhei para a direção do corredor e vi o Iago encostado na porta com uma blusa branca amassada que eu acho que ele não troca desde o mês passado( por que por uma estranha circunstancia ele estava usando ela também) e uma bermuda verde e para variar... uma cara de sono.

" oi sango." ela sorriu e deu um oi bem fraquinho.

" bem, eu consegui rastrear o celular que você me deu primo, só tem um pequeno problema." Eu me levantei e falei.

" qual?" ele sorriu maliciosamente.

" chame sesshoumaru, naraku colocou uma segurança reforçada, pelo mapeamento ele a está escondendo em uma casa nas proximidades de tokyo, mas não se deixe enganar, lá tem câmeras por todas as partes, além de guardas... eu consegui a visão superficial de uma das câmeras, parecem que os guardas são youkais lobos." Eu suspirei e falei.

"certo, se são youkais lobos devem ser os do kouga, se vermos por esse ângulo poderemos ver sua fraqueza, o olfato dos lobos não é tão bom quanto o dos cachorros, e também eles são um tanto desatentos, ao menos o dos kouga e na força nos dão também um pouco de vantagem." Olhei para o Iago e falei. " me arranje o mapa do local e uma quantidade mínima de youkais lobo." Iago assentiu e foi para o quarto.

"HEY!" ele voltou.

" o que foi?" eu o olhei sério e falei.

" rápido." Ele assentiu e saiu e eu gritei de novo e ele voltou já ficando com raiva.

" O QUE É?" eu me lembrei de algo e falei.

" ainda está com aquela tal de Meyan?" ele olhou para baixo e falou.

" não... ela me chutou por que eu gastava muito tempo no computador e não dava muita atenção para ela." Eu sorri, aquela garota era uma chata, menos uma no meu pé (penso tanto nos outros ¬¬).

" posso ir?" eu assenti e ele saiu, sango me olhou e falou.

" podemos vence-los em força, eu posso pegar umas armas com Reikotsu, mas ele vai cobrar um preço." Eu olhei para ela e falei.

" diga que é para mim, qualquer coisa dê um mês grátis no abrigo." Ela assentiu e pegou o celular discando para ele e começou a conversar, eu não prestava atenção, miroku lia algumas coisas.

" o que é isso?" miroku me olhou e falou.

" não acha estranho? Kagome estar sendo perseguida por naraku?" eu arregalei os olhos.

" a pesquisa já está pronta?" eu me levantei e puxei a pasta das mãos dele que me olhou e falou revirando os olhos.

" sua educação é tão grande inuyasha, me surpreendo cada vez mais com você." Eu lia aquilo mais rápido do que já li qualquer outra coisa na minha vida, uma... não é possível... mas talvez.

" o que?não... isso é... impossível." Ele me olhou e falou.

" o que é impossível?" eu olhei para o miroku e falei.

" naraku tem uma filha."

POW

Eu olhei para sango que tinha deixado o celular cair e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

" uma filha?" eu assenti, nós nos olhamos, com certeza pensamos a mesma coisa.

" inuyasha você está pensando o mesmo que eu?" eu assenti.

" só pode ser." Miroku nos olhou confuso e falou.

" o que vocês estão pensando? Já sabem quem é a filha do naraku?" eu olhei para o miroku e falamos ( eu e a sango) juntos.

" kikyou." Eu joguei a pasta em cima da mesa e sango pegou o celular terminando a ligação.

" DROGA!" eu gritei. " AQUELA VADIA!" miroku suspirou.

" inuyasha, a gente tem mais um problema." Eu olhei para o Iago que me olhava assustado, eu enruguei a testa e falei.

" qual?" ele me olhou um pouco e engoliu o seco e falou.

" tem em média uns mil youkai lobos, parece que naraku juntou as tribos." Eu suspirei e coloquei a cabeça por entre as pernas, pensa inuyasha, pensa, bem no fim mesmo.

" kouga é o líder no fim então." Miroku pareceu saber o que eu ia falar e falou.

" olha aqui inuyasha, não estamos em um filme aonde o mocinho derrota o chefe e o resto da tribo se rende o.k?" eu o olhei e falei.

" miroku, não sou lesado o.k? eu pensei em falar... a gente colocaria uma distração, um grupo certo iria até onde a kagome estava e a pegava e fugia, é perigoso e arriscado, mas eu não vejo outro jeito." Iago se aproximou com um papel e o jogou na mesa, pegou uma caneta de miroku, riscou um pedacinho do papel para ver se prestava logo ele riscou uma parte do desenho.

" essa parte aqui é a menos protegida, os lobos se focam mais nos lugares mais prováveis como entrada." Ele riscou outro lugar. " e essas partes aqui." Ele riscou elas também, "um ataque surpresa seria uma boa, mas a distração, olha o que eu pensei." Ele me olhou e falou. " você e miroku vão atrás da garota, enquanto sango, sesshoumaru e os outros do abrigo os distraímos, eu poderia fechar a energia do local, das redes, desligar as câmeras e tudo mais... só não sei se consigo por muito tempo." Eu olhei para os lugares que ele marcou e falei.

"parece um bom plano, mas eu vou precisar que o miroku espere bem aqui." Eu marquei uma parte do papel. " e eu busco a kagome sozinho, assim nós teríamos fones que eu posso conseguir uns... na empresa do papai." Iago mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios e falou.

" certo... mas... sango, quando Reikotsu vai trazer as armas?" sango pegou meu braço e olhou no relógio e falou.

" em meia hora no mínimo, ele também chamou os sete para nos ajudar, pensei em chamar os Match, eles podem nos ajudar." Eu fiz uma careta e falei.

" pode ser, mas sabe como eles são, para mudarem de lado pode ser em apenas um segundo." Os Match são um grupo muito forte porém podem te deixar na mão em apenas alguns segundos... segundos geralmente cruciais.

" então podemos chamar os Raijuu kyoudai, os gokuraku-chou." Falou o miroku.

" é claro, os gokuraku-chou são inimigos dos lobos, seria simplesmente perfeito já que eles além de força e velocidade eles também tem uma quantidade de pessoas muito maiores que as do kouga, vou ligar para eles agora e qualquer coisa o inuyasha sabe como controla-los, confiáveis e aliados, ótima idéia miroku!" falou sango animada pegando o celular, eu me encostei no sofá e falei.

" pode ser, mas somente eles." Iago saiu e voltou logo com um notebook e o colocou sobre a mesa. " os Raijuu não são muito confiáveis, não os quero." Sango suspirou e continuou a ligação.

" pelo que eu me lembro, os gokuraku-chou são muito fortes, e esquisitos, mesmo com as tribos unidas acha que teremos vantagem?" eu pensei um pouco.

" acho que sim, já que não serão somente os gokuraku-chou, sabe?." Ele assentiu.

" eles concordaram, Iago quanto tempo você leva para conseguir as senhas?" falou sango.

" acho que consigo em uma... uma hora e meia, por aí." Sango olhou para o celular e fez uma careta que eu conheço bem, ela está com uma idéia e não sabe se faz, ela olhou para mim e se levantou indo até o terraço, eu a segui e ouvi.

"... sim, é uma casa nas proximidades de tokyo, os lobos são os guardas, já estão procurando! Certo, tchau." A sango... com quem ela está falando?

Eu me escondi atrás de uma planta e ela voltou para dentro da casa, eu suspirei, será que a sango é cúmplice do naraku? Eu balanço a cabeça, é claro que não! A sango e eu crescemos juntos, ela NUNCA me trairia... certo? Eu voltei para dentro da casa e vi a sango e o miroku lerem as informações sobre naraku que o Iago coletou, eu suspirei... são nessas horas... em que eu queria saber como ela estava... kagome... onde você está?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_kagome narrando_** 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

eu olhei ao redor e suspirei, eu só consegui me acalmar agora, deixei mais algumas lágrimas caírem, como? É mentira... aquilo... só pode ser mentira....MENTIRA!

" kagome-chan." Eu olhei para o dono da voz e vi ele.

" kouga... o que você quer aqui?" depois de me raptar e me trazer para esse... esse... esse... senti um nó na minha garganta me lembrando de tudo, do naraku, de tudo o que tem acontecido na minha vida desde que esse... esse... esse... MONSTRO entrou nela... por Deus o que eu fiz para merecer isso? este homem que mente e destruiu a minha família.

"kagome-chan me desculpe." Eu o olhei com ódio, ele me traz de volta para este monstro depois de eu ter milagrosamente conseguido fugir e só pede me desculpe?

" desculpar? Kouga... você me trouxe de volta a este monstro... você... você ajudou a destruir a minha família... você... você... ARGH! SAÍA DAQUI AGORA KOUGA!"

Ele abaixou a cabeça e não falou nada, eu continuei a chorar, pelos céus, inuyasha... inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tudo o que eu queria era que ele pudesse me ouvir... tudo o que eu queira era que ele estivesse aqui... onde está você inuyasha? Por que não chegou ainda? Você disse que ia me proteger... inuyasha...

" eu não queria." Eu olhei para o kouga confusa. " eu nunca quis destruir a sua família kagome... entenda eu." Eu ia falar algo mas senti uma dor no meu peito e me virei cuspindo um pouco de sangue, olhei assustada.

"veneno." Eu olhei para ele assustada. " naraku-sama possuí o antídoto, ele vai lhe dar." Eu soltei uma risada achando graça da ingenuidade dele( obvio que era mais uma risada com raiva).

" naraku-_sama?_ Ele vai me dar o antídoto? Kouga deixe de ser IDIOTA! TUDO O QUE NARAKU QUER É ME MATAR E VOCÊ ACHA QUE ELE VAI ME DAR O ANTIDOTO?" ele abaixou a cabeça e deu um soco no chão, senti uma angustia dentro de mim.

" quanto... quanto tempo eu tenho?" ele me olhou e logo abaixou a cabeça.

" quarenta e oito horas antes que você morra." Eu abaixei a cabeça... não devia ser assim... não podia ser assim... inuyasha... venha logo...

_Por favor..._

**0o0o0o0o0o **_Inuyasha narrando_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu suspirei e olhei para aquele monte de gente, todos prontos naquele abrigo, todos olhando uns para os outro, rindo daquilo, alguns arrumando as armas... outros arrumando suas _naves_, neste caso seriam os gokuraku-chou, eles são pessoas normais... pessoas normais nerds, com uma inteligencia muito acima do normal, na verdade eles nasceram com algo no cérebro e os fez ficar muito inteligentes, eles criaram um meio de transporte que é um tipo de _nave _que eles pilotam no céu, eles são muitos, e todos tem as suas, alguns ( geralmente os gêmeos) andam somente em uma, porém geralmente preferem andar cada um na sua, é... são estranhos, vi Suikotsu pegar sua arma, ele coloca ela na mão e ela possuí umas garras, além de armas normais, Reikotsu, Bankotsu, todos com suas respectivas armas, eu subi e entrei no meu quarto... logo.. eu me lembrei da kagome, ela rindo... ela chorando... _ela...._

_Flash back_

_Eu estava andando pelo abrigo em direção ao meu quarto, havia chegado só agora, keh!... que cheiro é esse? É... é lama? Eu ando até o local, é uma porta que da para um beco, graças a minha visão de youkai eu consigo ver quem é... mais ou menos, é uma garota._

_"quem está aí?" ela se levantou e eu corri para a porta, assim ela não ia poder sair, eu fiquei encarando ela... os olhos azuis dela..., resolvi ligar logo a luz e ver ela melhor..._

_Okay acho que era melhor ter deixado a luz desligada... quero dizer, ela é... linda( mesmo estando coberta de lama)._

_" quem é você?" ela ficou me encarando assustada._

_" me deixa sair."– ela tentou me tirar de frente da porta. Ha ha como se eu- depois de ter visto a beleza dela – fosse deixar ela sair. _

_Eu segurei os braços dela e vi que estavam com uma corrente muito forte e gasta apertando os pulsos dela._

_" você é fugitiva da policia?" não consegui conter minha curiosidade, quero dizer, não é todo dia que você encontra uma garota linda acorrentada né?_

_Uau! Ela puxou os braços e conseguiu se livrar de mim e falou._

_" não e mesmo se fosse eu tenho que ir." Ela tentou me empurrar mas não conseguiu( novidade u.u) e eu falei._

_"venha comigo" ela me olhou confusa, acho que ela pensou outra coisa._

_" não preciso de pena." Eu fiz uma careta, o cheiro de lama está muito forte, mas ela estava fugindo dos youkais do... PERAÍ ELA TAVA FUGINDO DE YOUKAIS? Agora eu entendo, boa tática mas..._

_" tem razão, precisa de um banho." Vi ela me encarar sem acreditar... mas ela é linda.... linda..._

_Fim do flash back._

Eu ri, ela realmente é linda, e quando eu a vi limpa? Nossa, quase morri, mas agora quem está quase morrendo é ela, suspirei, mas enruguei a testa.... aquele negocio... a sango está me escondendo alguma coisa.

_Flash back._

_"toma Iago, está é a senha para desligar as cameras e está é para a energia." ela mostrou para o Iago no visor do celular._

_" quem te deu essas informações sango?" ela me olhou e abriu a boca, balançou a cabeça e falou._

_"a única esperança da kagome." como é?_

_" nós somos a esperança dela." ela riu e se levantou._

_" kagome nunca esteve sozinha inuyasha... nunca esteve, hannah sempre esteve com ela." quem diabos é..._

_' quem?" _

_" como eu disse... a única esperança dela." suspirei, desisto de entender as mulheres._

_Fim do flash back_

Quem diabos é hannah hein? balanço a cabeça e olho para frente, me levanto da cama e vou até o guarda roupa e abro um fundo falso( sim eu tenho um monte desses) e tiro de lá algo que eu já não uso a algum tempo... muito tempo, na verdade eu só uso em guerras de gangues sabe? minha arma.

Olhei para ela e vi que não estava carregada, peguei as balas e coloquei uma por uma, logo eu sorri, eu estou indo kagome... estou indo...

" inuyasha?" eu ouço a voz do miroku e me levanto e fecho a porta do guarda roupa para ele me ver. " está pronto?" eu respiro fundo.

" quase." Eu abaixo a cabeça e giro a arma na mão. " essa não vai ser a batalha final... vai?" eu pergunto com a cabeça abaixada ainda.

" não inuyasha... você e eu sabemos que não vai ser, até derrotarmos naraku vai demorar um pouquinho." Eu rio, claro... só um pouquinho.

" pois é cara, vamos logo." Eu vou até o miroku e passo por ele deixando que o idiota feche a porta, agora a minha face é séria, vou andando até aonde o meu _exercito(_não acho que se chame isso de exercito) estava e fui até bankotsu.

" toma inuyasha." Eu peguei mais balas com ele, todas as que eu fosse precisar na nossa querida guerrinha, as guardei nos bolsos, peguei meu celular e o deixei preparado para qualquer ligação( exatamente a que eu ia fazer quando chegasse o momento certo para o Iago).

" priminho!" eu olhei para o Iago que me deu um fone. " use isso para se comunicar comigo, e passei para o seu celular." Ele o pegou sem minha permissão depois de eu ter colocado o fone. " o mapa, qualquer coisa que precise..." eu olhei para o mapa( minúsculo) no celular e assenti.

" a distribuição de lobos mudou alguma coisa?" eu perguntei olhando para o mapa tentando memorizar.

" não... alguns mas não vai afetar nada no nosso resgate..." eu o olhei.

" entendo, e já mostrou para o nosso _exercito _tudo?" ele riu.

" miroku está fazendo isso." então eu notei a falta de alguém ali.

" e aonde está sango?" ele me olhou confuso.

" ela não está com você?" eu olhei para ele já começando a desconfiar de algo e falei.

" não... não..." ele me olhou curioso, eu respirei fundo... kagome.... como você está?

**0o0o0o0o0o**_narradora narrando _**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kouga adentrou a sala escura olhando para os lados e usou a sua visão de youkai para achar o que queria, haviam vários frascos ali, como ele poderia achar o certo? Andou um pouco até uma das estantes, como ele acharia exatamente o antídoto de kagome? Sim, kouga estava se sentindo muito culpado, e não só por isso ele estava procurando, kagome era inocente de tudo, e naraku estava matando e destroçando toda a inocência do moça, ele queria mata-la por dentro, kouga se sentia culpado de certa forma, afinal, ajudara a naraku matar várias pessoas... e prendera kagome...

As lembranças de quando judiaram de kagome o faziam chorar desesperado a noite, pedindo perdão a si mesmo e a ela( mesmo que ela não fosse ouvir), de repente a luz se acende.

Kouga se vira rapidamente e vê uma pessoa parada na porta o olhando com um sorriso de que sabia o porquê dele estar lá.

"olá...kouga"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_em outro lugar da cidade_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sango olhava para os lados ansiosa, aonde ela se metera? Já estava quase na hora e ela não chegava, de repente ela viu um furgão laranja vivo dobrar a esquina e andar normalmente pelas ruas desertas, sango fez uma expressão de que não acreditava naquilo, quando a janela do carro se abaixou sango sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir.

" pare de rir sua sonsa, suba logo." A morena se acalmou e subiu no furgão.

" por céus, de onde você tirou isso, hannah?" Lohanna olhou para sango e revirou os olhos.

" da garagem." Sango revirou os olhos e falou.

" sem brincadeiras, é sério, me diz só... para quê essa... coisa?" Lohanna a olhou assustada.

" HEY! Não xingue a grande abóbora senão ela nos deixa na mão. Além de que você me avisou tudo de última hora, queria que eu arrumasse o que?" Sango riu era verdade, ela a avisara quando fora para a cobertura de miroku. " e sango _querida _me diga agora... qual é o carro que o _racker _de vocês vai usar?" ela pensou um pouco e falou.

" é um fur..." ela bateu na testa. " um furgão." Lohanna sorriu vitoriosa.

" na parte detrás da pumpkin tem computadores e todo aquele mais para eu ajudar vocês a resgatar a kagome, entendeu?" sango assentiu, Lohanna olhou para o transito e encostou o carro e pegou algo no porta-luvas.

" o que foi?" Lohanna pegou algo e deu para sango duas coisas.

" este." Ela tocou nele. " é um fone, use ele para se comunicar comigo e este outro." Ela tocou no outro. " coloque no inuyasha sem ele saber." Sango enrugou a testa sem entender.

" o que é hannah?" a mais velha voltou a dirigir e falou sem olhar para sango.

" um rastreador, se ele precisar de ajuda." Sango a cortou.

" você me fala e eu vou lá ajudar?" Hannah riu.

" eu desço e vou ajuda-lo." Sango riu dessa vez sem entender.

" mas você nem sabe lutar ou algo do tipo." Lohanna tirou a entrada do som(n/a aquelas que a gente tira uma parte e a outra fica no carro mas ninguém pode ouvir música ou mexer no CD que tem dentro, entende?) mas ao invés de ter a outra parte lá dentro, estava vazio, Lohanna enfiou a mão lá e retirou uma arma carregada, olhou para sango sorrindo irônica.

" eu não sou uma das ultimas esperanças de kagome a toa sango _querida_, acredite." Sango a olhava assustada, nunca imaginara isso de Lohanna. Esta pegou a arma e a colocou – de uma forma segura para a mesma- a arma na bota e voltou a dirigir.

" hannah?" Lohanna fez um _hum _e sango continuou. " você já se apaixonou?"

Lohanna ficou em silencio, com os olhos arregalados, ela havia parado o furgão e abaixou a cabeça, algumas lágrimas caíram.

"desculpe hannah eu não queria e." Lohanna a cortou.

" não... está tudo bem, sim... eu já me apaixonei." Ela respirou fundo e continuou. " eu o amava e ele me amava, mas... não deu certo... talvez... não fosse para dar... não é?" ela voltou a dirigir e sango ficou intrigada.

" Lohanna, quem você amou?" a mulher não respondeu... sango abaixou a cabeça como se entendesse... algumas coisas... devemos guardar para nós... somente para nós.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_em outro lugar distante dali. _**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"olá...kouga." falou uma voz fina.

" ayame?" ele perguntou assustado. " o que... você está fazendo aqui?"

A menina riu da pergunta, ajeitou o jaleco branco e falou.

" ué... eu sou a química daqui não sou?" o garoto assentiu um pouco pálido.

" claro mas... todos já foram embora, você também já deveria ter ido." Ela tirou os óculos gigantes que tinha que usar ao fazer alguma experiência e riu.

" é... claro, mas... se não me engano." Ela se aproximou e ficou do lado dele mas virados em direções diferentes. " você também está aqui." Em seguida andou até uma estante e colocou o óculos lá.

" é mas... eu sou da guarda, você não." A menina riu e retirou o jaleco branco mostrando a calça jeans apertada e a blusa regata cinza colada.

" sério?" a ruiva riu do que ele havia dito. " obrigada por me avisar." Ele ficou sério, ayame era uma moça muito bonita, cabelos ruivos lisos presos em uma maria-chiquinha e um corpo esbelto, possuía olhos verdes vivos, era considerada uma das melhores lutadoras das _tribos_ dos lobos.

" ayame, vá embora, está tarde." A menina mordeu a parte inferior dos lábios tentando não rir.

" oh kouga, pare de fingir que se importa comigo, sei que não o faz e sei também que está procurando o antídoto para o veneno que eu criei para kagome." Ele arregalou os olhos.

" do que está falando ayame? Deixe de bobagens." A menina revirou os olhos e foi até um quadro que continha a imagem de uma bela casa de madeira no meio de um bosque e ao lado um lago e o colocou no chão e então kouga pôde ver um cofre.

" ah, isso? sim, está aqui." Ele a olhou sem entender. " kouga, você sempre teve a mente muito fechada, tem que aprender a libera-la, entendes?" ele fez que não.

A menina abriu o cofre e retirou de lá um pequeno vidro com um liquido arroxeado e estendeu para kouga.

"aprenda algo kouga." O rapaz pegou o vidro e ela pegou outro e colocou no lugar do antigo no cofre e o fechou, recolocando em seguida o quadro. " você não é o único que traí o naraku aqui e muito menos o único disposto a salvar a Kagome." Em seguida ela saiu pela porta deixando kouga sem fala, ele olhou para o vidro e suspirou.

" será?será... ayame?" ele olhou para a porta e em seguida para o vidro, escondeu-o na roupa e saiu... ele salvaria kagome... ao menos... agora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_de volta a Lohanna e Sango _**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"chegamos." Falou Lohanna ao finalmente chegarem até o abrigo, Sango respirou fundo e colocou o fone e segurou forte o rastreador.

" obrigada Hannah." A mulher sorriu.

" não tem de quê querida, é que... minha vida não foi fácil entende?eu... a kagome foi... é a única pessoa que eu confio sem medo além da minha irmã mais nova." Sango abaixou a cabeça. " não tinha como eu não ajuda-la e... agora? Eu quero vencer esse seu _racker _de meia-tigela aí, coloque isso no computador dele." Ela falou dando para sango uma bolinha de ferro.

" isso não vai atrapalha-lo, vai Hannah? A gente vai salvar a kagome, precisamos de toda ajuda possível e." Lohanna a cortou.

" não se preocupe, isso só vai fazer eu poder me comunicar com ele pelo computador fazendo-o ver todos os milhões de erros dele, já que o que ele consegue fazer em uma hora e meia eu faço em menos de vinte e cinco minutos, sabe disso." Sango sorriu e desceu da pumpkin.

"sango." ela olhou para Lohanna da janela. "diga ao Inuyasha que _ele _é a maior esperança da kagome... não eu." Sango a olhou assustada. " é o nome _dele _que ela está chamando lá, eu sei disso." Sango assentiu.

"até." Lohanna assentiu e saiu, Sango abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o abrigo... _Inuyasha..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_Inuyasha narrando _**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu já estava quase dando a ordem de ir embora sem a sango quando eu a vi aparecer, ela andou até mim de cabeça baixa e me abraçou, eu não entendi, ela se separou de mim e falou.

" Hannah disse que você é a maior esperança de kagome... não ela." Eu fiquei olhando-a sem entender, ela se virou e começou a andar com a cabeça baixa de novo, pegou a arma dela e deu um tiro para cima, droga... esse teto um dia caí.

" NÓS ESTAMOS INDO SALVAR UMA DONZELA EM PERIGO E EU SÓ TENHO UMA COISA A DIZER." Todos( inclusive eu) estávamos prestando atenção ao que ela dizia. " NÃO VOLTEM AQUI SEM TER MATADO NINGUÉM!" todos começaram a gritar e a bater palmas, eu olhei para a sango, ela sorriu para mim...

É a hora do show.

_kagome... eu vou te salvar..._ eu falei para mim mesmo... e acreditem... eu _vou._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_Kagome narrando _**0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu cuspi mais sangue, já havia cuspido tanto sangue que estava tonta, o veneno estava fazendo efeito mais rápido do que eu ou kouga pensávamos, eu estou aqui sozinha, deitada (não conseguia mais nem ficar sentada) e cuspindo sangue sem parar, tossi, o gosto de sangue na minha boca, droga, senti mais lágrimas molharem meus olhos e saírem em um choro desesperado... _Inuyasha... _Era tudo o que eu pensava, _nele._

Sabe, neste tempo em que eu fiquei com o naraku eu pensei muitas vezes em como seria a minha morte (decapitação ou asfixia não foram muito boas idéias, queimada e afogada então nem se fala) e em nenhuma delas eu me imaginei em um quartinho no porão de algum lugar super sujo, morrendo com um veneno letal, respirando rapidamente, com os cabelos e a roupa suja de sangue e principalmente... Pensando _nele._

Sim devo dizer que o Inuyasha se tornou uma pessoa importante para mim, devo admitir que ele é simplesmente perfeito e tudo o que ele faz me deixa encantada, o modo como ele me beija é tão... Nossa não há palavras para descrever o beijo dele, é tão... Tão perfeito... E não só o beijo, ele _é _perfeito, uma das coisas que eu tenho mais medo é de mim mesma, sabiam? Tudo o que eu faço parece que é crucial agora, qualquer ato meu pode me levar a salvação divina... Ou a morte agonizante... Algo simplesmente difícil, e tudo o que eu queria agora eu tenho que admitir... Era ter ele ao meu lado.

Sim, eu admito para todos eu me apaixonei, me apaixonei pelo homem mais perfeito de todos e só me imagino beijando-o, só imagino ele chegando aqui e me salvando, sorrindo para mim o sorriso mais lindo de todos e me colocando em seus braços... me tirando daqui... me salvando... mas eu só imagino ... _ele._

Mas não acho que isso seja o suficiente, sempre duvidei da sanidade mental daquele homem então não duvido que ele faça isso, eu duvido é que eu consiga me livrar do Naraku... as lembranças de tudo o que ele me disse na hora em que eu cheguei voltaram a minha cabeça... lembranças que eu quero esquecer... lembranças que eu não quero acreditar...

_Flash back._

_" finalmente, achei que fosse dormir a noite toda...kagome." eu olhei para cima e arregalei os olhos, senti meu coração bater mais rápido..._

_" naraku..." ele sorriu cinicamente._

_" nossa, o que fizeram com você kagome? Antigamente era papai, padrasto... mas naraku? Nossa." Esse... maldito._

_" naquele tempo eu era uma patricinha idiota que não sabia de nada a não ser qual era a melhor marca de bolsa do momento."bem... não que eu ainda não seja uma patricinha._

_"ah! Isso é verdade, viu como seu querido papai lhe ensinou algo de bom?" eu ri ironicamente._

_" claro, como saber se uma pessoa é um mentiroso e assassino só vendo ela, obrigada." falei irônica._

_" na verdade, acho que ainda não aprendeu bem essa lição, kagominha." Eu enruguei a testa, o que ele queria dizer com isso? "mas não se preocupe... você não viverá o suficiente para precisar aprender essa lição mais afundo" eu senti meu coração bater mais rápido ainda._

_" seu... ASSASSINO! VOCÊ MATOU MEU PAI, MINHA MÃE E AGORA A MIM, SEU... SEU CRAPULA!" ele começou a rir, eu senti lágrimas mancharem meu rosto enquanto ele ria e então ele falou._

_" oras kagominha, você não entende? Eu NÃO matei seu pai." Eu arregalei os olhos, ele... como ele ousa brincar com a morte do MEU PAI?_

_" MENTIROSO! FOI VOCÊ, VOCÊ O MATOU SEU... SEU ASSASSINO!" ele parou de rir e me olhou se divertindo da situação esse... maldito!_

_"kagominha, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Eu não matei seu pai, quem matou seu pai foi... sua mãe." Eu arregalei os olhos... não... eu senti mais lágrimas descerem dos meus olhos enquanto ele ria, aquela... aquela risada dele._

_" você... está mentindo... está... MENTINDO! MINHA MÃE NUNCA MATARIA MEU PAI!" ele continuou a rir e falou._

_" mas ela o fez, ele ia troca-la, se divorciar e ela não quis, um pouquinho de uma erva lá que ela conhecia e antes que ele percebesse... ele morrera." As lágrimas caíam, caíam, caíam e eu soluçava, chorava, eu gritava desesperada, uma dor no meu coração eu não quero acreditar... papai..._

_Ele me fazendo cafuné._

_Papai._

_Ele me abraçando._

_Papai..._

_Ele morto..._

_Papai..._

_Fim do flash back._

Eu não quero acreditar nisso mas... por céus minha mãe não pode ter feito isso, não pode, as lágrimas voltaram, eu peguei minhas forças e me virei encarando o teto amassando minhas mãos( que estavam amarradas nas minhas costas), as lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos e eu soluçava, me virei e cuspi sangue de novo e voltei a chorar, agora meu rosto estava uma mistura de sangue e lágrimas, eu soluçava, quando a porta foi aberta por alguém, tentei ver melhor, só consegui ver que era um homem, a imagem estava embaçada, e ficava cada vez mais, ele me sentou me puxando pelos braços e colocou um dos braços dele nas minhas costas e a outra ele segurava um vidrinho, ele fez com que eu me escorasse nele e me fez tomar o que tinha no vidrinho, eu estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa... de repente tudo ficou escuro de novo... e talvez... pela ultima vez.

"inuyasha..." foi tudo o que eu sussurrei antes de... talvez... morrer...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_Inuyasha narrando_**0o0o0o0o0o**

Estávamos todos já preparados perto da tal casa, o Iago no furgão, sango séria e mordendo os lábios até sangrar como ela costuma fazer quando está nervosa, eu respirei fundo, assenti e sango deu o sinal para que todos entrassem, as pessoas começaram a correr invadindo tudo, por todos os lados em que haviam guardas, os lobos se agruparam deixando muitas áreas livres para mim e para o miroku, as pessoas passavam por nós deixando apenas o vento e poeira para trás, eu estava sério, na verdade eu nem prestava atenção, eu abaixei a cabeça e logo levantei, agora... eu iria salvar kagome...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_Narradora Narrando_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lohanna mexia no computador sem olhar nem para o teclado, ela possuía os olhos pregados no computador, levou uma das mãos ao cordão que ela usava, um coração daqueles que se abre e coloca fotos, ela respirou fundo. O computador fez um barulho e ela empurrou a mesa o que fez com que sua cadeira andasse um pouco para trás, ela releu.

_Senha não aceita._

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e lembrou-se... lembrou-se de todas as vezes que kagome a ajudara quando seus pais morreram, quando sua irmã precisara... não podia... não podia desistir, puxou a mesa( a mesa não se mexia mesmo) o que fez sua cadeira ir para frente e voltou a digitar numa velocidade incrível, ela não tirava os olhos da tela, deu um sorriso quando apareceu na tela.

_Senha aceita._

Sorriu vitoriosa... virou sua cadeira e se deparou com outro computador, enquanto o que estava antes passava os dados para um CD ela viu o que seu _colega _fazia.

"droga." Ela começou a digitar algo... sorriu ao ver que ele reparara no erro... " você é bom querido... mas eu sou melhor..." ela se virou e sorriu ao ver seu CD prontinho com os dados que queria, pegou ele com cuidado e colocou em uma capa e escreveu o que ele continha. _Músicas Fabio Junior._ Ela sorriu... ninguém desconfiaria que isso eram os dados dos computadores do naraku... desconfiaria?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_em um furgão mais próximo_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Iago bateu na mesa, voltou a digitar algo, era difícil decifrar tudo aquilo, eram números com letras e a senha possuía quinze dígitos, de repente ele entrara, enrugou a testa, a pouco tempo sua senha estava incorreta e ele nem ao menos digitara e agora entrara, respirou fundo... havia mais alguém ali... alguém ajudando-o.

" depois... depois você vai ver quem é Iago, o importante agora... é salvar a tal da kagome." Ele respirou fundo e ouviu no fone.

"_nós já entramos, há algum guarda perto de nós?"_ a voz de Inuyasha soou no fone, o rapaz olhou para o computador.

"não." Porém de repente seu computador de forma estranha o levou até o local aonde inuyasha estava e ele viu dois guardas. "espera, tem dois... dois guardas lobos."

_" valeu."_ Em seguida ele parou de falar, Iago passou a mão no rosto, _se acalme_ ele repetia para si mesmo mas parecia impossível, resolveu voltar ao trabalho.. depois descobriria quem estava ali... com ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **_dentro da casa_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha e miroku andavam com a guarda alta pela casa, Inuyasha farejou o ar.

" sente o cheiro de algum youkai lobo por perto?" perguntou miroku.

" sinto, tudo o que eu sinto é cheiro de lobo, não dá para distinguir de onde vem, tem que ver com o Iago." Ele tocou no fone e falou. " nós já entramos, há algum guarda perto de nós?" eles esperaram um pouco e ouviram cada um em seu fone.

_"não."_ Miroku suspirou aliviado _"espera, tem dois... dois guardas lobos."_ Miroku fez uma careta, Inuyasha soltou um pouco de ar e se virou vendo os guardas, sorriu e atirou.

_Capoff_

_Capoff_

Os dois corpos caíram no chão, mortos, Inuyasha sorriu.

" medroso." Ele falou para miroku que apenas suspirara e falou.

" vai logo." Falou Inuyasha.

Eles andaram por vários corredores até chegarem perto do porão.

"Iago, quantos guardas tem guardando a porta?" Inuyasha perguntou.

_" se eu fosse vocês me preocupava com os guardas que estão indo agora mesmo na direção de vocês, mas caso queira saber priminho tem uns dois só ou... três? Mais ou menos isso,, com essa confusão só deixaram isso." _Inuyasha respirou fundo e falou.

" não amarela miroku, vou deixar contigo agora, eu vou matar os da porta e pego a kagome, certo?" miroku assentiu.

" boa sorte cara." Inuyasha respirou fundo.

" vou precisar." Ele se virou e correu até a porta e atirou em um dos homens que caiu morto, porém outro apareceu por trás de inuyasha e começou a enforca-lo, Inuyasha pisou no pé do cara, porém quando viu haviam mais guardas que haviam saído de dentro do quarto ali.

"Iago, preciso de ajuda." Ele falou, porém foi uma voz feminina que ele ouviu como resposta.

_" acredite... eu sei que precisa." _Ele arregalou os olhos, mas logo começou a lutar, droga.. ele precisava de ajuda e miroku já estava enrolado... e agora?

**0o0o0o0o0o **_Na pumpkin_ **0o0o0o0o0o**

Lohanna pegou suas armas e saiu do furgão lembrando de fechar bem e apertou no fone do seu ouvido.

" sango, Inuyasha e miroku estão precisando de ajuda, vá agora e peça para o idiota apagar as luzes e em seguida vá até os dois, eu já estou indo." Lohanna começou a correr para a parte detrás da casa, pulou a cerca e ouviu.

_" eu estou indo." _Respirou fundo e recomeçou a correr, colocou suas armas na mão e atirou em dois guardas que iam em sua direção, voltou a correr e viu uma janela.

"DROGA!" ela se preparou e socou a janela quebrando-a em vários pedaços, olhou para a mão sangrando. " agora vão seguir o cheiro do meu sangue." Ela olhou para os lados e rasgou uma parte da blusa branca e amarrou na mão na parte que estava sangrando e em seguida pulou para dentro do local, correu até a porta e ouviu um barulho.

" que feio Lohanna, a gente geralmente cumprimenta as pessoas." Ela ouviu a voz de ayame e falou.

" não quando as pessoas precisam de ajuda, abra a porta." Ayame apontava uma arma para ela, começou a andar até ela com a arma apontada para ela e falou.

" nesta sala possuía câmeras de segurança _sem _áudio, me ataque e retire a arma e abra a porta." Lohanna olhou para a camera e falou.

" que tal isso?" apontou a arma e atirou na câmera, deu um chute na barriga de ayame. " real o bastante?" a mulher sorriu cuspindo um pouco de sangue, Lohanna foi até ela e pegou as chaves. " está na hora de você parar de ao menos fingir que segue naraku." Ela abriu a porta. " ele não vai acreditar por muito tempo." E saiu correndo.

Correu alguns corredores matando alguns guardas, até chegar aonde inuyasha tentava se livrar de guardas, pegou um aparelho e viu que chegavam mais guardas.

"droga." Ela se levantou e guardou o aparelho e começou a atirar, alguns caíram mortos, eles se viraram na direção dela e ela deu o chute na barriga de um e em seguida um soco, ele caiu no chão e ela atirou, Inuyasha deu um soco em um que o fez bater na parede e em seguida pegou sua arma e matou outros, Lohanna e ele atiravam em todos, quando não havia nenhum ali ele a olhou.

" quem é você?" ela o olhou com raiva.

" quem sou eu não importa, vá salvar a kagome eu fico de guarda, e vai rápido!" ele assentiu e entrou no porão, lá não haviam guardas... somente um, Inuyasha olhava assustado para a cena.

" KOUGA SEU DESGRAÇADO!" ele gritou antes de correr até o guarda que tinha nos braços kagome que respirava regulamente e completamente ensangüentada e com marcas de lágrimas nos olhos.

" leve-a." ele arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo do lobo. " leve-a, vou distrair os lobos enquanto você escapa com ela." Ele se aproximou de inuyasha e a entregou para ele, o rapaz olhou para a moça em suas mãos, ela estava tão inocente.

" o que você fez a ela seu lobo maldito?" ele abaixou a cabeça e falou.

" ela deverá lhe explicar, agora eu dei o antídoto a algum tempo, vá logo para fora ela deve acordar em poucos minutos, vá!" Inuyasha assentiu e se virou correndo com kagome nos braços.

" vamos." Ele falou para Lohanna, ele ia sair correndo quando ela disse.

" espere, sango, você já está com miroku?" ele arregalou os olhos... ela conhecia sango? com a audição de youkai ele pôde ouvir.

_" já cuidei dele, ele ta com o Iago, agora foge com o inuyasha."_ Lohanna falou que sim e logo eles voltaram pelo caminho que a moça fez, ela matava os guardas enquanto inuyasha segurava kagome com o máximo de cuidado possível, eles pularam a janela e foram para a _pumpkin, _adentram o furgão e inuyasha colocou kagome no colo enquanto sentava no chão e Lohanna na cadeira.

" acredite a nossa sorte foi que as luzes estavam desligadas, sango, mande o tal de Iago religa-las e evacuem a área, conseguimos kagome de volta." Sango respondeu.

_" entendi capitã." _Lohanna riu e pegou algo e entregou para Inuyasha, eram água e algodão.

" limpe o rosto dela por favor, eu vou ajudar a sango." Inuyasha assentiu e começou a faze-lo, porém antes ele a desamarrou, logo recomeçou a limpar o rosto dela, sorriu ao ver que não havia nenhum machucado...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o **_Kagome narrando_**0o0o0o0o0o**

Que... coisa fria no meu rosto é essa? Espera... eu não morri? Estou viva? Eu tento abrir os olhos, estou cansada, mas eu quero, eu vou abrir os olhos, fiz força e consegui, no começo a luz me fez piscar os olhos mas logo eu vi quem estava me segurando...

"inuyasha?" ele sorriu para mim, eu não falei que duvidava da sanidade mental dele? Ele veio... ele me salvou... eu sabia que ele viria... " você veio?" ele assentiu.

" eu não podia te deixar lá... não depois de tudo o que aconteceu." Eu sorri fracamente.

" o que aconteceu?" eu perguntei confusa.

" você é que tem que me falar isso, o que aconteceu lá kagome?" então tudo me veio como num flash... inclusive aquele meu desejo antes de morrer.

" um veneno, o naraku me deu um veneno que vai me matar em menos de quarenta e oito horas eu acho." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

" o kouga te deu o antídoto, eu acho que tenho que agradecer aquele lobo fedido não é?" eu sorri fracamente de novo, mordi a parte inferior do lábio e perguntei algo.

" inuyasha..." ele me olhou, eu respirei fundo, sabe, por mais que eu tenha passado por tudo aquilo, o kouga me ajudou e o inuyasha me salvou no fim das contas não é? Eu sei que eu não deveria pedir isso quer dizer... isso já passou e eu não vou morrer( ao menos não agora), eu o olhei sem graça.

" quero dizer... não é nada." Ele me olhou curioso.

" agora que começou, termina." Eu respirei fundo e pedi.

" você... pode me dar um beijo?" ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

" um beijo?" eu assenti. " acho que faço esse sacrifício." Eu sorri, ele se aproximou e logo os nossos lábios se encontraram... lembram-se o que eu disse sobre o beijo dele? Acreditem... o beijo dele... é muito mais que perfeito... muito mais.

**0o0o0o0o**_ Fora da pumpkin_ **0o0o0o0o**

" senhorita, pode me dizer aonde vão tratar do meu braço? Está doendo muito." Falou um dos gokuraku-chou para Lohanna, ela sorriu docemente.

" atrás do furgão branco há uma mesa, o Doutor miroku está cuidando de tudo." O rapaz agradeceu e foi até lá, o furgão( no caso os dois) haviam ficado em uma distancia de certa forma boa da casa, aonde os machucados estavam sendo parcialmente tratados já que não estavam em um hospital ou tinham tudo o que precisavam.

" Hannah?" a moça se virou se deparando com sango. " você não se machucou?" Lohanna escondeu a mão atrás do corpo e sorriu falsamente( ela conseguia fingir um sorriso perfeito quando queria.)

" não, ainda bem que não, mas e o seu machucado?" ela falava do tiro na panturrilha que sango levara quando estava fugindo.

" hum,miroku já tratou." Lohanna fez um _hum _e logo sorriu.

" pode me mostrar o idiota que se acha O _racker _por aqui?" perguntou sorrindo, sango assentiu e a levou perto de onde miroku estava, de lá Lohanna pôde ver o homem mais lindo que já vira, ele usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta de manga curta, dava para ver pela blusa seus músculos( apesar de não ser muito apertada, na verdade, não era apertada), ele parecia ter 1,90 de altura( o contrastava os 1,56 dela), o rosto era lindo, poderia se dizer que ele era um anjo, másculo, com olhos dourados e cabelos prateados curtos (n/a igual ao do _trunks _de _dragon Ball GT) _, ele parecia um anjo.

" é aquele de cabelo prateado curto?" sango assentiu e olhou para Lohanna, ela estava sem fala. " sango, ele é..." ela percebeu o que ia dizer e falou "um idiota total."

A outra começou a rir e ouviram.

" podem me ajudar?" elas se viraram e viram um homem que havia levado um tiro de raspão na perna, foram ajuda-lo fazendo-o se apoiar nelas, e foram andando até a mesa de Miroku.

O cheiro de sangue estava deixando Iago tonto já, era muito para o seu faro de youkai e ver aquelas pessoas ali todas machucadas não era muito legal, suspirou, queriam chamar sesshoumaru mas o médico falou que não podiam por que ele ainda estava desmaiado, então não conseguiram, ele olhou para a mesa de miroku e viu sango e uma outra moça ajudarem um homem a ir até lá, ele ficou olhando a moça, está possuía cabelos castanhos até metade das costas e quando ela se virou para ele o rapaz pôde ver a cor de seus olhos... verdes.

" uau." Ele comentou dando um sorrisinho, como ele não a vira quando estavam no abrigo? Resolveu usar sua audição para se conseguia alguma coisa.

" mas você não se machucou mesmo não é?" perguntou sango a outra colocou a mão para trás e falou.

" claro que não, nem um pouquinho." Ele olhou para a mão dela, estava com um pano amarrado e encharcado de sangue, ele a olhou.

" se você tiver se machucado a kagome me mata." A outra riu.

" não se preocupa, eu to bem." Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar até elas.

" olha quem está vindo aí." Falou sango, a outra se virou e revirou os olhos ao ver quem era.

" olá garotas." Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

" você também não se machucou Iago?" perguntou sango.

" se eu nem saí do furgão sango, como eu me machucaria?" sango balançou cabeça como se fosse verdade. " mas você parece que sim não é?" ele puxou o braço de Lohanna e mostrou o pano encharcado, sango ia falar algo( provavelmente o nome da outra) mas ela falou.

" nem tente sango, e você _querido _não tem nada haver com a minha vidinha linda, então se puder voltar para o seu computadorzinho pode ir e me deixe em paz." Ela puxou a mão e começou a andar de volta para a pumpkin quando ouviu.

" sabe muito bem que eles vão seguir o cheiro do seu sangue, do jeito do machucado parece que quebrou uma janela."a moça o olhou e falou.

" tem razão, quebrei uma janela para ir ajudar o Inuyasha a salvar a Kagome porque ele estava encrencado e alguém tem medo o suficiente de sair do computador que nem foi ajuda-lo ou mandou reforços."

Ele se aproximou e falou com raiva.

" miroku estava precisando de ajuda." Ela riu.

" e fui eu quem tive que mandar reforços para ele seu idiota!" rebateu Lohanna já irritada.

" me desculpe mas eu estava tendo de cuidar de TODOS AQUI!" ele se perguntava quem ela pensava que era para falar assim com ele, ela se perguntava...

" cuidar de todos? Parece que não fez um bom trabalho, ao menos pegou os dados no computador do naraku?" ele ficou com uma expressão assustada. " acredite...você precisou mais de mim do que imagina."em seguida foi para pumpkin pisando duro deixando um Iago assustado para trás, ele se escorou no furgão e se sentou.

" droga." Ele deu um urro no chão. " como eu pude me esquecer disso?"

Sango foi até ele e se agachou.

" não se preocupa, você estava sobrecarregado, quantas noites não dorme?" ele suspirou e ficou calado. " responda." Ele suspirou.

" um mês." A garota assentiu.

" hoje durma o.k? ao menos algumas horas, toda noite algumas horas e você pode até supera-la." Ele enrugou a testa.

" superar quem? E quem aquela idiota pensa que é?" sango riu.

" ela luta, sabe um _pouco _sobre computadores, é inteligente, sabe se disfarçar, fugir, uma boa aliada não é?" ele balançou a cabeça não querendo assentir, apesar de ser verdade. " ah! Ela também não sabe nem um pouco NÃO chamar atenção." Ele riu.

" mas quando você está fugindo ou fazendo qualquer coisa do tipo você tem que não chamar atenção, como ela pode ser boa em se disfarçar e fugir então?" sango riu.

" acredite, eu também não entendo, mas a _Hannah _é uma pessoa cheia de talentos." Ele arregalou os olhos e se levantou, quer dizer que... aquela garota era a Hannah?

" ela _é _a Hannah?" sango assentiu e saiu.

" vou ver como a kagome está." Ele olhou assustado para a direção que a _Hannah_

Pegara e ficou olhando sem fala...

" que garota..."

**0o0o0o0o **_ali perto_ **0o0o0o0o**

Lohanna pegou um celular da calça e começou a discar um número, o machucado de sua mão latejava e ela fez uma careta.

_"finalmente, achei que não me ligaria."_ Uma voz fina soou no telefone.

"ayame, pare de brincadeiras, eu quebrei uma janela, por favor use seu faro youkai e retire o meu cheiro e o meu sangue da janela e por perto." A outra riu.

"_ por que eu faria isso? oras Lohanna, eu te conheço a tanto tempo e as vezes acho que não me conhece nada." _Lohanna balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

"ayame, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas, nos conhecemos desde a oitava série então por favor pare de fazer charme que não cola comigo e faça isso por mim, naraku vai descobrir o meu cheiro e vai ficar mais fácil de encontrar a kagome e a minha irmã pode sair prejudicada." Ela falou andando até a pumpkin.

_"certo, certo, sem charme, vou fazer o que me pediu e em seguida queimar as provas e a sala." _Lohanna rolou os olhos e falou.

" obrigada." a outra ficou em silencio por um minuto até que falou.

_" sua mão está doendo muito?" _Lohanna olhou para a mão e falou.

" mais ou menos, diferente do _racker_ deles eu sei sair e lutar e por isso já estou acostumada a isso, aquele cara nem saiu do furgão... mas tenho que admitir, ele é um gatinho." Ayame riu.

_"cuida bem da princesinha viu?" _Lohanna sorriu.

" claro, até." A outra deu um _até _e desligou o celular, Lohanna entrou na pumpkin e sorriu ao ver o casalzinho conversando.

" que bom que acordou káh." Ela sorriu para Lohanna fracamente.

" ainda estou um pouco cansada e fraca, mas nada demais." Lohanna se aproximou e pegou algo que estava perto deles e colocou na mesa a _caixa _, em seguida a abriu e retirou o necessario.

" você machucou a mão?" perguntou kagome preocupada.

" não foi nada, só quebrei uma janelinha, nada além do normal." Inuyasha olhou para ela sem entender.

" bem, obrigado por ter me ajudado viu?" Lohanna o olhou e sorriu. " foi indo me salvar que você cortou a mão, não foi?" o sorriso dela morreu e ela retirou o pano da mão.

" não foi nada?" kagome tentou se sentar mas não conseguiu e voltou a deitar no colo de inuyasha. " olhe como sua mão está Hannah!"

Inuyasha olhou para Lohanna assustado.

" você é a Hannah? _Você?_" a outra revirou os olhos.

" prazer, Lohanna Ribeiro ou como sou mais conhecida... _Hannah." _Inuyasha a olhava assustado. " o que foi?só por que eu te salvei, sei lutar, sou melhor _racker _que aquele idiota de cabelo prateado?" ela pegou a água oxigenada e passou em um algodão.

" keh! Você não é como eu esperava... só isso." ela passou a água oxigenada no machucado fazendo algumas caretas, ela limpou o machucado e suspirou aliviada quando acabou( mesmo que continuasse ardendo um pouco), continuou a passar algumas coisas e enfaixou, olhou para a mão e tentou fecha-la... doeu.

"droga." Kagome a olhava calmamente.

" inuyasha?" ele a olhou. " nós vamos para casa?" ele assentiu.

" mas para outra casa, Hannah pode nos levar até lá?" ela o olhou surpresa e falou.

" só me fale aonde é."ela olhou para kagome e falou. " eu só estou um pouco preocupada."

Inuyasha enrugou a testa.

" por que?" Lohanna fechou os olhos e falou.

" nós tivemos sorte desta vez mas se essa é a nossa força total não se compara nem a um terço do que o naraku pode ter, ele está com tudo que é da kah, ou seja ele pode ter o exercito, a marinha e fazer o mundo achar que nós a sequestramos, ou seja... " Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça.

" nós vamos perder? acha que perderiamos?" ela balançou a cabeça, kagome suspirou.

" naraku está ficando mais forte a cada minuto, mas ele possuía pessoas que gostam de mim e o traem não tem? o kouga por exemplo." INuyasha fez uma careta por causa do nome do outro e Lohanna suspirou.

" Kagome, já pensou que NÓS podemos ter um espião ou um traídor conosco?" Kagome arregalou os olhos.

" você... com... como assim Hannah?" a mulher passou a mão no rosto.

" eu não sei, quero dizer, a cada passo que damos são três que ele dá, a cada passo que damos ele pode ter uma defesa, podemos ter um espião conosco kagome." Inuyasha a olhou sério e falou.

" nós NÃO temos, eu confio em todos lá fora e nenhum deles me traíria!" Lohanna riu do comentario de inuyasha.

"claro, com certeza Inuyasha, sua mãe confiava no seu pai também, não fazia?" ele arregalou os olhos. " eu sei tudo de você Inuyasha _Taishou, " _ele olhou para kagome que parecia indiferente a suposta novidade. " e sei que sabe muita coisa sobre a kagome, inuyasha, naõ seja tolo, conheçi pessoas a minha vida inteira e a maioria me traiu então acredite inuyasha que qualquer um pode nos trair a qualquer momento, quando mais amigos você tem você tem o dobro de inimigos." inuyasha a olhava como se estivesse caíndo na realidade.

" o que acha de ratos?" ela perguntou séria, ele riu.

" o que ratos tem haver com isso hannah?" kagome o olhou e sorriu.

" responda a ela inu." ele ohou para o lado e falou.

" nojentos." ela sorriu.

" seus inimigos são nojentos, isso faz parte de um teste que eu fiz quando era pequena, meus inimigos são inteligêntes, os seus são nojentos." ela passou a mão pelo cabelo. " então inuyasha crie um grupo que você confia e me dê os nomes... agora me dê uma base." ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para kagome. " sesshoumaru... miroku... sango... kagome... Iago..." a menina fez uma careta nessa hora e murmurrou.

" _rackerzinho idiota." _Inuyasha riu e continuou.

"Lohanna, e bom, numa base é só isso." ela sorriu por estar incluida e falou.

"certo, agora inuyasha abra os olhos, as vezes nosso melhor amigo pode nos trair, nunca. esqueç." em seguida saíu do furgão indo para a frente.

" inuyasha, me fale o caminho." ela falou pela janelinha que havia no furgão que conectava as duas partes, ele respirou fundo e começou a falar o caminho para a outra, logo ficaram em silencio, ele estava curioso, conhecera hannah, vira como ela podia ser estranha, bela, perigosa, mas ele ainda se perguntava... _quem é Hannah..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_ fim do capitulo _**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Feliz ano novo, hehe, capitulo novinho, grandão para poder aproveitar a viagem com consciencia tranquila( a de maior reviews é innocence, me acalma um pouco), então comentem ouviram? eu hein, _

_respostas das reviews:_

_**TyranDF:** Demorei muito? espero que naõ, espero que tenha gostado viu? o capt tá grande, eu me dizia, para de escrever tá bom, mas aí eu naõ resisti e coloquei a parte do salvamento da kagome, naõ teve muita luta( e nem é um OGDE) mas foi o que eu consegui, espero que tenha conseguido se sentir no lugar da kagome( mas se nao tiver eu digo q foi o melhor q eu consegui), não teve muita comedia mas teve... ah! sei lá e eu gosto de reviews kilometricas, são legais, rss, beijos, comenta viu? Feliz 2009!_

_**Lory Higurashi:**graças a Deus que o sesshy tá do meu lado! bem, que bom q gostou do final, mas e desse capt, gostou? ficou bem grande e eu to postando na casa dos pais do meu padrasto aqui em teresina( hj a noite fortaleza, papis me espere), uma pena q com a pressa eu nem pude pegar uma one de natal que eu tinha feito da rinsess, tava mto legal, mas bem, fiz o q vc disse to postando em outro lugar( o modem parou de novo ù.Ú acho q o novo não foi com a minha kra), espero q tenha gostado do capt viu? beijos, feliz 2009!_

_**Carolshuxa:**achou msm que eu fosse mata-la? mas pareceu nessa parte não?:_de repente tudo ficou escuro de novo... e talvez... pela ultima vez.

_"inuyasha..." foi tudo o que eu sussurrei antes de... talvez... morrer..._

_não ficou? e não foi propaganda, é sério é só que.... EU AMO O MC! é sério! rsss, que bom que gostou daquele, mas eu quero saber a pergunta do ano( no primeiro dia de 2009 n.n) o que achou DESTE capitulo? gostou? espero que sim! e sobre o hentai, eu quero fazer eu mesma, sabe? eu tentar e aprender a fazer sozinha sabe? mesmo assim obrigada rsss, e por favor nao morra! preciso da sua opinião viu? beijos, Feliz 2009!_

_**Meyllin:** demorei? acho que não, foi até rapido( se olhar o número de páginas, foi o maior capt que eu já fiz, sério.), e se teve fortes emoções eu vou saber com você, o que achou? hein? preciso da sua opinião,é sério, feliz 2009 miga!_

_**Pitty Souza: **por favor me diz que não teve um ataque, obrigada pelo elogio, espero naõ ter exagerado neste também, e é verdade, acho até que a káh precisava disso para se acalmar, mas tepois da tempestade vem a calmaria não é? acho que não, acho que depois da calmaria vem a tempestade... furacão, catrinha e por aí vai rsss, agora a fic tá tomando um rumo bem legal né? logo logo chega o hentai( pode ser no próximo capt, na minha mente seria no próximo capt ou depois de um négocio aí que eu tenho em mente, mas quero que aconteça no próximo capt,) e eu vou fazer sozinha, quero crescer como ficwriter sabe? então acho que quero fazer por mim mesma, rsss, beijão, como foi o natal e o ano novo? ah! Feliz 2009!_

_**Letícia:** pois é, imagina o sesshy brincando na areia de pega-pega... O SESSHOUMARU? CARA só eu mesmo para ter essas idéias loucas né? e eu sei que não chamou ela de vaca( e também acho que vc concorda comigo que a kikyou é uma vaca Ù.ú), e que bom que gostou da minha vontade de fazer o hentai, além de que a káh ta certa né? ele não pode ser o homem que eles( e nós) ACHAMOS que ele é,ele tem que mostrar que é né? rssss, e sobre aquela lembrança as coisas vão se esclarecer, digamos que ela era um pouquinho mais que amiga do pai da kagome entendeu? e agora? a mãe da káh matou o pai dela? será? hummmmm,,,, vamos deixar que vc adivinhe o que aconteceu no passado,bem, o que achou deste capt hein? Feliz 2009 e beijos._

_**Kaori-san:** talvez, o que achou? PRECISO DA SUA OPINIÃO! por favor, T.T ficou legal? rsss, espero que sim, e é agora que as coisas vão começar a piorar para o lado do naraku ou para o lado do inuyasha aí só vai saber com os capts seguintes rsss, beijão, Feliz 2009!_

_**Mary:** e aqui está a sua atualização! rsss, gostou? e o hentai já tá vindo se acalme, coma um chocolate, é ano novo, temos um ano inteiro de fic( talvez) pela frente né? espero não ter demorado, beijão e Feliz 2009!_

_obrigada pelas reviews,_

_beijão para todas e se tiver algum garoto para vc( ou v6) também viu?( duvido que tenha)_

_é estranho que eu não vejo um garoto no fanfiction. net, só no nyah. com . br_

_estranho,_

_bem, mesmo assim,_

_obrigada pelas reviews recebidas em todos os capts e as que eu vou receber neste( se naõ receber sem capt novo é sério aí é sem hentai também)_

_rsss,_

_beijão!_

_sophie-sama_

_FELIZ 2009!_


	9. breathing

_Quem foi ao meu perfil esses dias viu que segunda feira minha BFF Iohanne( conheçida aqui no site como HIKARI-HIME-SAMA) falesceu, eu consegui escrever hoje e coloquei ela na minha história: Hikari, Kotare é a Hero minha outra BFF,essa história é dedicada a você Iohanne, te amo muito amiga,_

_..._

_boa leitura._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hannah é uma pessoa estranha, de gostos estranhos, eu sei disso por que eu cresci com ela, o que quer dizer, eu a conheço mesmo, então é óbvio que eu sei disso, mas quando eu digo que ela é estranha não é simplesmente implicância... ela realmente é estranha.

Para começar ela gosta de laranja, mas não é esse gosta que vocês pensam... ela _ama _laranja.

LARANJA!

Outra coisa, ela gosta de fazer misturas de roupas loucas e que nem sempre ficam legais, mas ela ainda usa, tipo...ela ama usar vestidos com calça, mas o mais estranho foi usar uma blusa roxa com costas nuas e detalhes com preto e bolinhas, uma blusa de sair a noite, linda de morrer com uma saía sem graça bege que ia até o meio das panturrilhas e um salto, o pior é que ela cismou que estava legal... prefiro não comentar.

O que mais eu posso dizer sobre ela? Hannah era viciada em computadores quando tinha de doze a quatorze anos então ela começou a mexer, mas nada de invasão, então ela começou a aprender algumas técnicas e antes que ela mesma percebesse... ela era uma das melhores rackers que eu já vi, senão a melhor.

Não.

Ela é a única.

É acho que é por isso que eu falo tão bem dela- tirando, é claro, o fato dela me matar se eu falar mal.- ou talvez seja apenas puxa saquismo mesmo.

Então, outra coisa, a Hannah tem mudanças de humor assustadoras, uma hora ela ta triste, outra feliz, outra ela parece uma criança e quer ficar nos abraçando o tempo todo, outra hora ela ainda é pior e fica apertando a minha bochecha sem parar, a irmã dela que sofre.

Além de que ela _não _sabe ser discreta, ela é introsada com algumas pessoas, mas com outras ela pode ser mais tímida que não sei o que, fala sério essa garota tem sérios problemas mentais.

Quase tantos quanto eu.

Mas voltando a minha vida.

O Inuyasha- outro ser anormal, será que eu só conheço gente louca? Esse cara criou um exercito para me salvar!- disse o endereço para Hannah que foi andando e pulando que nem um carneirinho até o banco da frente nos deixando na parte de trás do furgão com o inu, eu fiquei sentada no colo dele, com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo o cheiro dele- que é uma delicia- e o calor dele.

" kagome... você... está melhor?" ele perguntou sem me olhar.

Eu enruguei a testa e disse.

" estou, só estou... um pouco confusa, mas estou melhor, principalmente." Eu sorri. " por que estou com você." Como eu estava no colo dele e com a cabeça no peito dele pude ouvir o coração dele acelerar... no mesmo ritmo que o meu.

Ele me olhou e abriu a boca tentando falar, mas não saiu nada, então ele a fechou e virou a cara corado, eu ri e o abracei mais.

"sabia que antes de desmaiar eu estava pensando em você?" ele corou mais ainda.

" s-sério?" eu sorri e assenti.

" eu estava pensando no quão idiota, maluco e sem noção você era e imaginava que você iria me buscar..." ele me olhou com raiva. " já disse que isso é fofo?" ele corou.

Ele é estranho.

"eu... eu também estava preocupado com você." Ele falou olhando para o chão do furgão. " bem antes da sango me dizer que você havia sido raptada, eu já estava preocupado, então eu descobri isso e pirei e o pior é que o Iago e os outros demoravam muito para conseguir tudo o que precisava." Ele me olhou divertido e disse. " eu estava a ponto de vir aqui sozinho." Eu sorri.

" eu não duvido, mas mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco, eu realmente fiquei feliz que você tenha vindo me salvar." Ele sorriu alegre e começou a se aproximar de mim e disse bem perto de mim.

" é claro que eu vim te salvar... queria o que? Que eu." Ele começou a falar mais devagar. " te deixasse." Agora os nossos lábios estavam quase unidos e ele disse antes de uni-los. " lá?"

Eu sorri levemente antes dele me beijar, o seu beijo perfeito de sempre, conversamos sobre mais algumas coisas até que a Hannah avisou que chegamos, quando saímos eu vi outro furgão branco lá e estranhei.

" inu, de quem é aquele furgão?"ele me pegou no colo e falou.

" é do meu primo, o Iago, ele também é racker mas tenho de admitir que sua amiga é melhor." É claro que é. "mas não sei, ele não dorme há muito tempo, quando os dois estiverem descansados vamos fazer outra guerra para ver quem é melhor."

Eu ri, era mais que óbvio que a Hannah ia vencer.

Então ele me pegou no colo por que eu ainda estava fraca- é claro que eu briguei um pouco- e me levou para dentro de uma casa no meio do nada, parecia mais uma fazenda, eu vi vários carros estacionando lá dentro e a Hannah levando algumas coisas em várias viagem lá para dentro, miroku abriu para nós a porta e o inuyasha me colocou no sofá marrom, eu sorri para ele.

Não demorou muito aquilo estava uma bagunça, eram várias pessoas indo de um lado para o outro, alguns iam dormir, outras ficavam conversando e rindo, Hannah apenas ficava lendo seu livro favorito _Romeu e Julieta _enquanto algo carregava em seu notebook, Sango ficava brigando com Miroku, Inuyasha controlando todos e separando os quartos- muitas quartos teriam mais de uma pessoa, ao que parece eu dormiria no mesmo quarto que ele ( a desculpa foi que ele não queria me perder de vista), Hannah no mesmo quarto que a Sango, Iago ficaria no mesmo quarto que o Sesshoumaru( quando ele chegasse.) ah! Falando nele!

" INUYASHA!" eu gritei, ele veio correndo e se agachou na minha frente.

" o que foi, káh? Quer ir para o quarto descansar?" eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

" eu queria perguntar sobre o sesshoumaru, como ele está? Eu me lembro que ele foi ferido, não foi?" ele fez uma careta.

" keh! Não se preocupe com ele, vaso ruim não quebra fácil." Revirei os olhos, isso é que é amor de irmão.

" mas, como ele está?" ele suspirou.

" ele está bem, vai sair amanhã de manhã... ou... hoje de manhã." Deu um sorriso amarelo, eu sorri, ao menos ele estava bem, não sei o que faria se ele estivesse mal, ele me ajudou bastante e isso me faria me sentir pior do que estou me sentindo.

" eu vou terminar de resolver umas coisas e já volto, ok?" eu assenti, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa. " boa garota." Eu fiz uma careta.

" o cachorro aqui é você." Ele riu.

" meio-cachorro." Então saiu, olhei para Hannah que agora mexia no computador, ela bocejou.

" vai dormir, Hannah, você está cansada, tem que descansar, amanhã será um longo dia." Ela me olhou e sorriu.

" está se sentindo melhor, káh?" eu suspirei.

" estou, mas ainda estou bastante dolorida e minha cabeça está doendo demais." Ela fez uma careta. ' e a sua mão?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e fez uma cara como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo.

" ah, é mesmo, minha mão está machucada, não é?"

Caí para trás,

Fala sério, como alguém pode esquecer que a mão está machucada? Quero dizer, a mão da Hannah estava horrível e agora ela parecia nem se lembrar que estava machucada... fala sério, que tipo de garota é essa?

Ela tirou o pano que estava na mão e eu vi o machucado, ele não estava tão ruim assim, na verdade parecia ter semanas.

" ah... é mesmo, eu to machucada." Eu arregalei os olhos.

" co-co-como? COMO AQUELE MACHUCADO ESTÁ ASSIM?" eu perguntei ainda no chão, ela me olhou confusa e então disse.

" ah káh, você se esqueceu?" eu a olhei confusa.

" me esqueci de que?" ela me olhou assustada.

" você realmente se esqueceu?" eu corei, ela suspirou. " você realmente não lembra que a minha mãe era uma hanyou, kagome?" eu arregalei os olhos....

É claro...

A mãe da Hannah, agora eu me lembro, como ela era linda, os cabelos eram castanhos e iam até a cintura e ela tinha orelhas diferentes, não eram como as do inuyasha, mas eu não sei explicar como eram (n/a quem viu o filme: INUYASHA 4 viu a AI e as orelhas são iguais as dela), mas eu me lembro que ela era linda, os olhos eram verdes, a Hannah se parece mais com a mãe dela que a irmã mais nova dela.

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

" desculpe Hannah, eu havia esquecido." Ela deu um sorriso forçado.

" tudo bem, káh, você passou por muita coisa hoje, eu entendo que tenha esquecido, faz muito tempo...muito tempo." Seu olhar ficou vago. " as vezes até eu deixo de me lembrar alguns detalhes."

Eu a olhei, ela se sentou ao meu lado no chão.

" mas sabe quem eu lembro menos? É o papai." de repente algo me veio na mente...

_Flash back._

_" oras kagominha, você não entende? Eu NÃO matei seu pai." Eu arregalei os olhos, ele... como ele ousa brincar com a morte do MEU PAI?_

_" MENTIROSO! FOI VOCÊ, VOCÊ O MATOU SEU... SEU ASSASSINO!" ele parou de rir e me olhou se divertindo da situação esse... maldito!_

_"kagominha, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir? Eu não matei seu pai, quem matou seu pai foi... sua mãe."_

_Fim do flash back._

Eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a respirar rápido, senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, eu não queria acreditar nisso, não podia acreditar, minha mãe... minha mãe nunca... ela nunca faria isso.

Ela amava meu pai, eu me lembro dos dois juntos, ela sempre sorri diferente com ele, não é culpa dela, foi ele... foi o naraku... só pode ter sido.

Eu senti um nó na minha garganta, meu coração se apertar, senti as lágrimas começarem a cair compulsivamente e então gritos saírem da minha garganta, eu não conseguia controlar, tentei parar de chorar mas não conseguia, vi inuyasha vir correndo e perguntar algo para a hannah que respondeu outra coisa, ambos me olhavam assustados, todos me olhavam assim, eu não conseguia ouvir ninguém, não conseguia ouvir nada além da maldita frase dita por aquele cretino, aquele assassino: _quem matou seu pai foi... sua mãe._

Essa frase se repetia na minha mente e eu comecei a gritar "NÃO" como resposta, mas ele não parava, eu conseguia ver ele apontando a arma para a minha mãe, conseguia ver tudo aquilo de novo, era como se eu estivesse revivendo aquilo,

Eu tentei parar de ver, fechei os olhos, coloquei as mãos tapando meus ouvidos mas não conseguia, ele continuava repetindo e as imagens continuavam a vir, eu fechei os olhos ainda gritando coisas como " NÃO! PARE!" enquanto Hannah e inuyasha tentavam me acalmar, mas não conseguiam, a verdade é que eu não queria me acalmar, eu queria gritar, jogar todo o meu desespero fora, tirar aquilo da minha garganta, aquele nó que me impedia de respirar, eu queria respirar...

Logo eu vi naraku me puxar e me segurar tentando abusar de mim, eu consegui me soltar e peguei um vaso e joguei na cabeça dele, ele caiu desmaiado, vi os homens de kouga me pegarem a força e taparem minha boca, eu me debatia e mordi a mão de um,

Eu estava vivendo aquele momento de novo, sangue manchava o chão, eu estava manchada de sangue, meu coração estava se quebrando, ele se quebrava e sangrava por dentro, eu não conseguia respirar direito, tudo perdera o foco e tudo o que eu sabia era me debater e tentar fugir, era como se eu estivesse me afogando e não houvesse ninguém para me salvar,

Eu via as pessoas nessa casa tentando me ajudar, tentando me fazer acordar, mas tudo o que eu fazia era me debater, hannah tentava me segurar para miroku me dar alguma droga para dormir provavelmente, mas eu me debatia, eu queria respirar, eu estava me afogando em emoções, me afogando nas lembranças que tanto quis esquecer,

Logo eu fui jogada naquela cela daquele navio enquanto eu chorava desesperada, tentava fazer tudo para me soltar, o navio chacoalhava, me davam comida e eu recusava, mas eu estava com tanta fome que depois de algum tempo comia,

De repente eu estava fugindo de casa, daquela cela e correndo, eu caia na lama e conseguia fugir dos youkais, então tudo se iluminou...

Ele apareceu,

Foi como uma luz, como se eu estivesse sendo puxada para fora da água, salva daquela afogamento, eu sentia aos poucos aquele nó saindo da minha garganta, meu coração foi se acalmando e suas feridas cicatrizando, eu logo fui fugindo das lembranças ruins, fui entrando em momentos felizes e de alegria aonde o inuyasha me alegrava, sorria, aonde eu estava sendo salva,

Minha inocência voltava, minha alegria voltava, eu fui chegando a esse momento, eu sentia meus sentidos voltarem, eu conseguia ver o inuyasha me olhando, eu parei de me debater, eu consegui ouvir algumas coisas como.

" se acalme, tudo vai ficar bem." A voz do inuyasha que olhava para mim preocupado, eu pude ver que estava com a cabeça o colo de Lohanna, logo eu vi miroku se aproximar com uma seringa na mão e dizer.

" me desculpe, kagome." Então tudo ficou escuro,

Eu senti um cansaço e dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Narradora narrando.**

Lohanna olhava para kagome carinhosamente enquanto mexia levemente em seus cabelos, ela pedira para inuyasha levara para o quarto logo após a menina dormir com o calmante que miroku lhe dera.

Mas uma coisa a menina se perguntava: o que havia acontecido enquanto ela estava com naraku? Lohanna não tinha nem idéia do que podia ter acontecido, não era possível saber o que se passava pela mente de naraku e pelo visto, alguma coisa havia acontecido e kagome havia se lembrado, ela nunca vira ninguém daquele jeito, nem quando ela desabafara com a amiga, ela nunca ficara tão desesperada, era como se ela estivesse com um veneno queimando em seu corpo, ela se debatia, se contorcia, gritava de dor, um grito de total horror, desespero, quando ela começara a chorar Lohanna se assustada, quando ela começou a gritar e se debater então...

Algo havia acontecido enquanto ela estava com naraku, e ela iria descobrir o que foi.

" então?" ela ouviu a voz de Inuyasha na porta, suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

" ela ainda está dormindo, o que miroku disse?" inuyasha entrou e fechou a porta do quarto e foi sentar-se ao lado de kagome.

" ele disse que ela provavelmente teve algum tipo de crise pelo que ela passou, foi muita coisa, ele advertiu que era possível que ela acordasse tendo outra crise dessas, mas seria bom termos algum especialista no assunto, miroku é apenas um médico geral." Lohanna fez uma cara pensativa, ela sabia o que fazer, mas não agora.

Agora ela iria apenas cuidar da sua pequena princesinha.

" eu conheço alguém que pode ajudar, vou falar com ela amanhã, ok?" Hannah falou olhando para kagome ainda.

" obrigado." Ela sorriu carinhosamente.

" não, ela é quase como uma irmã para mim, não tem problema." Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

" não somente por isso, Hannah, mas por ser a pessoa que ela mais confia, por cuidar dela e por ser a melhor amiga que ela podia pedir, não conheço muitas pessoas que fariam o que você tem feito pela kagome." Ela sorriu orgulhosa.

" obrigada, inuyasha, mas não se esqueça, você é a esperança da kagome, era em você que ela estava pensando quando estava quase morrendo, não se esqueça disso." Ele suspirou,

Vê-la naquele estado... Lohanna fez uma careta, não estava gostando do clima do local, deu um sorriso e disse.

" e não se esqueça também que se fizer ela sofrer, ah mocinho eu vou te bater tanto que você vai ficar deformado!" ele riu.

" keh! Quero ver conseguir." Lohanna arregalou os olhos e disse.

" duvida? Que tal uma pequena luta hoje pela manhã?" ele de um sorriso.

" a tarde, umas... três horas?" Lohanna assentiu.

" cuidado, estarei preparada." Eles riram,

Lohanna deu um leve beijo na bochecha de kagome e se levantou.

" vou dormir, tudo bem?" ele assentiu. " boa noite inuyasha, kagome." Ela abriu a porta mas antes de sair olhou para trás de novo e disse.

" cuide dela por mim." Ele assentiu, ela sorriu e saiu.

Lohanna deu algumas voltas pela casa até conseguir pensar em algo para fazer, mas não estava com o clima de comemoração- um bando de gente bêbada e jogando truco não era o estilo de Lohanna e isso era o que Sango, miroku e outros faziam- ela suspirou e foi para o quarto,

Tomou um banho bem tomado e colocou um pijama ao estilo blusinha e shortinho, deitou-se na cama, não estava gostando daquilo, sozinha, no escuro, tentou se acalmar, logo o sono foi tomando conta dela e ela caminhou para o mundo dos sonhos... igual a sua amiga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Kagome narrando.**

_Eu tentava correr mas minhas pernas não me obedeciam, eu tentava fugir mas não conseguia, eu via os lobos chegando mais perto e sob eles eu via um homem com uma capa de babuíno voando em minha direção, eles iam me alcançar, eu tentei gritar para o inuyasha mas minha voz não saía, de repente um clarão iluminou tudo..._

_" quem matou seu pai foi... sua mãe."_

" KAGOME!" eu gritei.

Me levantei e gritei, Inuyasha me olhava assustado, eu o abracei e comecei a chorar.

" se acalma, ta tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou te proteger." Meu choro agora era calmo, na verdade eram apenas algumas lágrimas que caíam, eu vi uma descer pelo ombro nu dele, eu fiquei olhando para ela, admirando-a, curiosa, ela era completamente transparente, brilhava, ela lembrava diamante, mas liquido, eu fiquei olhando ela descer, ela era uma lágrima pura, uma lágrima inocente,

Eu não era culpada, era isso, eu era inocente, eu era a vitima, e de tanto chorar pelos meus momentos, até os bons estavam indo embora em lágrimas, eu não merecia perde-los, não podia, abracei o inuyasha e inspirei calmamente.

Expirei.

" se acalmou?" eu assenti. " o que houve na sala, kagome?" eu me encolhi.

Eu não queria lembrar daquilo.

" se não quiser contar tudo bem." Ele falou um pouco triste,

Mas talvez... o inuyasha merece saber o que foi.

" eu me lembrei... de algo que o naraku disse para mim." Ele me olhou confuso.

" o que ele disse, kagome?" ele falou, eu o olhei e senti as lágrimas voltarem aos meus olhos.

"inuyasha, você sabe que o naraku matou minha mãe não sabe?" ele assentiu. " mas...ele disse... disse que... que não foi ele quem matou meu pai." Ele me olhou confuso. " ele disse que quem matou meu pai... foi minha mãe." Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, eu derramei mais algumas lágrimas.

"kagome, nós vamos encontra-lo e faze-lo pagar por tudo o que fez, não se deixe levar pelas mentiras que ele conta okay? Isso com certeza é mentira." Eu assenti fechando os olhos.

" mentira." Eu suspirei e me aconcheguei no peito dele, ele sorriu.

" está cansada?" eu assenti. " então durma meu anjo," eu sorri ao ouvir isso.

Nós nos deitamos e ele ficou cantarolando uma música de ninar enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos...

Tudo isso era mentira..

Só podia ser mas...

Será?

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_Quarto da Lohanna_ **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lohanna narrando.**

Eu acordei assustada, de novo, pesadelos, eu já disse o quanto odeio isso? tenho que parar de ver filmes de terror, eu não sei por que insisto, sou tão medrosa, eu respiro fundo e sinto minha garganta seca, sede,

Olho para os lados e vejo que pela primeira vez esqueci de pegar meu copo de água, me encolhi ao ver que estava tudo escuro, eu odeio escuro, morro de medo,

Escuro é frio, solidão, é como se você estivesse vulnerável para qualquer monstro aparecer, vai que um fantasma aparece do nada, ou a sâmara, A SAMARA!

Ou... o meu maior inimigo: CHUCK!

Ninguém sabe quando o Chuck vai aparecer, ele pode aparecer do nada com aquela faca dele maligna, tudo isso é culpa da Hikari(n/a em homenagem a ela, ela irá aparecer na história, te amo amiga, sempre vou te amar, nossa amizade é maior que tudo, vou tentar ser forte, prometo), uma das minhas melhores amigas, ela tinha que me fazer assistir _a noiva de Chuck _quando eu tinha seis ou sete anos, claro.

Respirei várias vezes tentando me acalmar, olhei para o interruptor, eram poucos passos, se eu fosse rápida...

Mas eu podia cair, respirei fundo.

_Cabrum._

De repente o barulho de um trovão soou e eu dei um grito assustada, olhei para o lado e vi que a Sango não estava aqui, provavelmente teria ido dormir perto do miroku depois de ter jogado Truco até não poder mais e bebido tanta cerveja que não lembrasse mais nem qual era o seu nome, provavelmente agora se você perguntasse para ela quem era o papai noel ela diria que era um coelhinho que levava ovos de páscoa para todo mundo e morreria de rir, começaria a gritar e diria que queria um ovo de páscoa,

E eu morreria de rir disso.

Outro trovão veio e num clarão iluminou o quarto, olhei para algumas bonecas ali, esse quarto deveria ser de alguma criança, duas meninas já que era cor-de-rosa e tinha várias bonecas... arregalei os olhos ao ver uma boneca loura virada na minha direação.

Não... por favor não me digam que é a boneca que eu estou pensando...

NÃO!

É A AMIGUINHA!

A boneca assassina que é igualzinha a NOIVA DO CHUCK!

Dei um grito e saí correndo abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto, fechei a porta e me escorei nela, deixei-me escorregar, me encolhi e abracei as minhas pernas,

Era como quando eu era criança, sempre fazia isso, minha mãe com sua audição de hanyou me ouvia e meu pai com a de youkai também, eles eram um casal tão lindo, minha mãe com seus cabelos castanhos até a cintura, seus olhos verdes e suas orelhas de hanyou, meu pai com seu cabelo azul que ia até um pouco abaixo dos quadris e com os olhos dourados, a pele pálida, eles iam até mim e me pegavam no colo dizendo: está tudo bem, minha mãe fazia carinho em mim, minha mãe sacerdotisa, e eu puxei seus poderes, igual a minha irmã, somente havia uma pequena diferença entre nós...

Eu havia sido feita para protege-la, eu sabia que esse era o meu dever, quando a Tia Higurashi nos levou para a sua casa eu não deixei que ela se acostumasse com a vida de rica, ela não gostou nada disso, mas agora ela vê que foi o melhor.

Eu deixei algumas lágrimas caírem, nessas horas eu iria me deitar com a minha irmã, mas ela não estava aqui, nem a Kari ou a Kotare, a kagome não acho que seja uma boa idéia, ela está com o inuyasha, sango bêbada, e acabaram-se as minhas chances, talvez se eu dormisse com a luz acesa...

Não... aquela boneca assassina podia tentar me matar mesmo assim.

Deixei mais lágrimas caírem, estava com medo, medo do escuro, medo da solidão, eu tinha medo disso, sempre tive, por isso eu costumava a preferir o dia à noite, a noite é escuro, mas quando há luz, quando há luz no lugar ou quando se está com alguém que lhe dê segurança... quando está com essa pessoa a noite se torna boa, se torna gentil...

Eu chorei mais um pouco, estava me sentindo sozinha de novo, desde que ele se foi é assim, sozinha, na solidão...

Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar por lembranças que eu queria esquecer...

A voz dele,

Os olhos dele,

De repente uma imagem me veio a mente...

_Flash back._

_"pode me mostrar o idiota que se acha O racker por aqui?" perguntei sorrindo para sango, ela fez que sim e me levou até onde o miroku estava, de lá eu pude ver o cara mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, ele tinha um ar cansado, calmo, parecia daqueles que fazia amizade fácil e que sorria o tempo todo, ele estava de calça jeans azul escura um pouco larga e uma blusa preta de manga curta que não era apertada mas dava para ver que ele tinha músculos, ao que parecia tinha 1,90 e os cabelos dele eram prateados iguais aos do inuyasha mas curtos e ele tinha olhos dourados..._

_Que olhos..._

_O rosto másculo, lembrava um anjo... e que anjo._

_Fim do flash back_

Arregalei os olhos, ele podia ser um idiota, mas era lindo, um lindo idiota, resolvi que era melhor eu ir beber uma água, minha garganta ainda estava seca, eu precisava de água, me levantei e andei com cuidado para não bater em nada até a cozinha, no começo me assustei pela luz estar acesa mas logo dei de ombros, provavelmente era alguém fazendo algum lanche noturno,

Mas quando eu entrei eu levei um susto...

Era ele.

Iago- acho que esse é o nome dele- estava comendo um sanduíche enquanto lia algo no computador, logo ele fez uma careta e respirou fundo, droga, ele com certeza era um youkai igual ao meu pai, sim isso faz de mim um tipo de hanyou, e olhou para mim.

Ele primeiro me olhou assustado, logo confuso, balançou a cabeça e voltou a comer seu sanduíche me ignorando total.

Legal...

Andei até a geladeira e peguei a jarra de água e coloquei um pouco num copo e comecei a beber, recoloquei a jarra na geladeira e me dirigi a porta.

" espera." Eu ouvi a voz dele me chamar.

Parei de andar mas não o olhei.

" você é a Hannah, não é?" eu respirei fundo e o olhei, ele não me encarava apenas mexia nas teclas do notebook .

O notebook! Não ele!

" e você é?" ele deu um sorrisinho travesso.

" Iago, sou primo do Inuyasha, obrigado pela ajuda mais cedo, não durmo há muito tempo e isso tem me prejudicado mesmo sendo um youkai." Eu andei até a mesa e me sentei.

" há quanto tempo, não dorme?" ele fez uma careta e disse.

" um mês." Eu o olhei sem acreditar.

Okay, alerta Lohanna, fujam para as montanhas, estou avisando!

" um mês? E posso saber o que está fazendo aqui? Vai dormir agora!" ele me olhou confuso.

" hum? Do que você está falando?" COMO ASSIM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO?

" OLHA AQUI SEU IDIOTA, ISSO DAQUI NÃO É BRINCADEIRA, A VIDA DA MINHA AMIGA DEPENDE DISSO E NÃO VOU ARRISCAR TUDO POR CAUSA DE UM MOLEQUE QUE NÃO SABE A HORA DE IR PARA A CAMA, POR ISSO É MELHOR VOCÊ IR LOGO SENÃO NÃO VAI SER DE AJUDA NENHUMA!" ele me olhou com raiva e colocou o notebook na mesa, se levantou e falou.

" olha aqui baixinha, eu não preciso dormir para ser melhor que você, ouviu?!" mauricinho filho de uma PATRICINHA!!!!!!!!!

" BAIXINHA? O QUE É QUE TEM EU SER BAIXINHA? E PARA VOCÊ TODO MUNDO É BAIXINHO SEU... SEU POSTE!" ele rosnou " E NÃO ADIANTA ROSNAR!" ele ia rebater quando eu vi ele perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão, eu corri até ele e vi que ele estava com um pouco de febre.

" droga, viu o que dá não dormir, filhinho de papai?" ele me olhou e se levantou com dificuldade, eu fiquei ao lado para caso ele caísse eu... ser esmagada?

Possivelmente.

Mas mesmo assim, eu fiquei.

" vamos, eu te levo para o seu quarto." Ele me olhou com raiva e disse.

" eu não preciso de ajuda." Eu revirei os olhos.

" então faça isso pelo inuyasha, pela sango e pela kagome." Ele me olhou com um pouco de raiva mas acabou assentindo, pegou o notebook e o fechou colocando debaixo do braço e eu com dificuldade ajudei ele a andar até o quarto dele- é claro que ele teve que me dizer aonde era.

Quando chegamos ele deitou na cama e eu cobri ele, fui para a cozinha e molhei um pano com água e coloquei na testa dele, cobri ele e liguei o ar condicionado, peguei seu computador e coloquei na mesa, vi que havia uma foto de uma garota com cara de nojentinha loura com mechas cor de rosa abraçada a ele.

" sua namorada?" perguntei com um pouco de raiva,

Espera... por que eu to com raiva? Ele pode fazer o que quiser com a vida dele, quero dizer...

Foi curiosidade, só isso.

" ahn? Quem? Meyan? Não, ex." uma pequenina alegria tomou conta de mim, eu fui até ele e me sentei ao seu lado.

" prometa que não vai sair dessa cama até estar descansado." Ele revirou os olhos. " prometa." Ordenei.

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

" certo." Eu sorri e lhe dei um leve beijo na bochecha que nós dois coramos, agora eu ia para o meu quarto.

Foi aí que eu lembrei de algo.

Eu iria estar sozinha...

No escuro...

COM A AMIGUINHA!

NÃO!

" você está com medo." ele falou, eu o olhei assustada, como ele sabia? " você está cheirando a medo." ele explicou.

" é... eu sou medrosa e não gosto do escuro e... tem a... a AMIGUINHA!"eu falei e ele riu.

" o que tem a boneca Amiguinha?"como assim o que tem ela? Será que ele não vê que aquela boneca é uma ASSASSINA?

ASSASSINA DE BORBOLETAS INDEFESAS E DE MENINAS INOCENTES QUE NÃO FAZEM NADA DE ERRADO? NYUUUU!

" como assim o que tem ela? Já viu como ela é parecida com a noiva do Chuck? E em como ela parece que pode te matar enquanto você está calmamente dormindo?" ele riu mais ainda enquanto eu falava.

Como a risada dele é bonita.

Meu deus... me diz que eu não pensei isso.

Nyuuuu!

Mas eu acabei rindo com ele.

" você tem medo da boneca? Tira ela do quarto!" eu fiz bico.

" mas ainda tem o escuro." Falei, ele me olhou confuso.

" para quebrar uma janela, lutar contra youkais e brigar com pessoas inocentes você é uma leoa mas uma boneca e o escuro..." ele falou rindo um pouco.

" e tem os trovões." Eu completei.

_Cabrum._

Eu acabei pulando em cima dele e abraçando ele, ele ficou assustado, quando eu vi o que tinha feito pulei para fora da cama e caí de bunda no chão... lindo.

Ele riu e tirou o pano da testa e me estendeu a mão, eu aceitei e me levantei.

" então você tem medo do escuro, de trovões e de bonecas assassinas?" eu sorri sem-graça.

" e de vampiros, fantasmas, lobisomens, almas penadas, samara´s, cobras, morcegos e não se esqueça da minha amiga, Kotare é assustadora quando quer." Ele riu.

" fala sério, não dá para acreditar." Agora que eu percebi, quando eu estava com ele não pensei nisso,

Talvez... talvez fosse a companhia...

Ou talvez... por algum motivo... ele passasse segurança.

Não, foi culpa da coca-cola com nutela, foi sim, já ta me fazendo pensar besteira.

" dorme aqui." Ele falou calmamente.

Eu o olhei assustada e corando assustadoramente, ele riu, como ele poderia rir e falar aquilo normalmente?

" como?" eu perguntei, só posso ter entendido errado.

"dorme aqui, eu não vou fazer nada com você, patricinha." Eu fiz bico, por um lado... mas por outro...

" okay." Eu falei finalmente, era melhor ficar ao lado de alguém que eu pudesse bater se tentasse algo do que ao lado de uma boneca assassina.

Eu me deitei ao lado dele na cama, ele sorriu e falou.

" posso apagar a luz?" meu coração acelerou de medo. " vou deixar um abajur aceso, ok?" eu assenti, ele ligou o abajur e apagou a luz, logo ele voltou, eu deitei sob o braço- musculoso- dele e ele me abraçou com o outro, eu senti meu coração acelerar com isso, a respiração foi faltando um pouco, eu tentei me controlar, eu tinha que me controlar era isso, respirei fundo e ouvi uma pequena risadinha perto do meu ouvido.

Uou.

Coraçãozinho, pode sei lá tipo assim, PARAR DE ACELERAR POR FAVOR?

PODE FICAR EM M.U.( MOVIMENTO UNIFORME) AO INVÉS DE M.U.V.(MOVIMENTO UNIFORMEMENTE VARIADO) PLEASE?

" tudo isso por que vamos dormir abraçados?" eu me encolhi, um trovão soou e eu o abracei forte. " não se preocupe, Hannah... eu te protejo." Não sei por que ele me pareceu sincero, eu assenti e me aconcheguei no abraço dele...

" boa noite, hannah." Eu sorri.

" é Lohanna." Ele arregalou os olhos. " meu nome é Lohanna." Ele sorriu.

" é um lindo nome." Ele falou, eu sorri.

" boa noite, Iago." Eu falei, ele sorriu e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

" boa noite... Hannah..."

**0o0o0o0o0o** _no dia seguinte_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome ainda estava dormindo e eu estava para pirar, eu já havia ligado para Hikari e para a Kotare e nada delas chegarem, vou explicar:

Quando eu era criança eu conheci a Hikari e nós nos tornamos melhores amigas, depois de oito anos conhecemos a Kotare, logo viramos as três inseparáveis, mas veio a vida adulta, e ganhamos novas responsabilidades, o Iago também chamou os amigos dele para ajudarem, um era o Lucas e o outro era o Rodrigo, ambos muito bonitos também, humanos, Lucas era empresário, herdeiro de uma empresa muito rica, Rodrigo era Jornalista, boas amizades: influencia e informações.

Pelo o que eu me lembrava a aparência era assim:

Lucas tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos, um bom físico e a pele um pouco morena, Rodrigo tinha o cabelo castanho médio e olhos azuis, um físico lindo e a pele meio morena também.

Mas é claro que as minhas eram melhores, Hikari além de linda e de saber lutar muito bem era Juíza, ela tinha cabelos louros escuros até um pouco depois dos ombros e não tinha franja, apesar de ficar linda ela não gostava, ela era magra e tinha o físico de modelo e olhos lindos, um tipo de mel acinzentado, eu não sei descrever.

Kotare é médica, Pediatra mas gosta muito da parte de neurologia, ela tem os cabelos castanhos que vão até a cintura com um franjão e olhos escuros, ela é linda e ama dançar, é a que dança melhor de nós três, nenhuma de nós foge da luta, corremos até ela, com certeza nós somos O time perfeito.

Melhores amigas,

Amigas que não fogem da luta,

Uma médica: que cuida dos machucados das outras sem ninguém saber.

Uma juíza: que ajuda a se livrar das provas.

Uma racker: que ajuda a encontrar bandidos e pode atacar qualquer empresa.

Logo eu vi um _Lamborghini Gallardo _grafite perfeito parar na frente da casa, nessa hora o Iago e os amigos dele saíram para ver melhor o carro, dei um sorriso alegre, eu sabia quem iria sair e queria ver eles babarem,

Logo a porta se abriu e de lá saiu... Kotare.

Com suas pernas definidas, seu cabelo liso que voava com o vento, a calça jeans colada e a regata vermelha, ela pegou a bolsa prateada junto com uma outra mala prateada, ela tirou os óculos escuros e sorriu ao me ver, fechou a porta do carro e andou até mim.

" não acredito que é você!" eu gritei ao abraça-la

" eu que não acredito, faz quase um século que não nos vemos!" eu ri, faziam três dias.

Mas mal eu pude falar com a Kotare- que deixara Lucas babando- eu vi outro carro chegar, uma _BMW-M6 _prateada, ele estacionou logo atrás do _Lamborgini_ da Kotare(n/a esses carros gente são o MEU sonho de consumo, olhem as fotos no google), a porta não demorou muito a abrir e de lá saiu ninguém mais e ninguém menos que: Hikari.

Seu nome que significa Luz é exatamente o que ela é: Luz, os cabelos louros com o sol tocando neles a deixava parecida com um anjo, ela usava uma blusa cor-de-rosa regata e uma bermuda jeans escura, ela pegou uma mochila e colocou nas costas, fechou a porta do carro e correu até nós.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" todas gritamos e começamos o festival de gritos e coisas como " QUE SAUDADE!" logo paramos e respiramos um pouco.

Kotare olhou para alguma coisa atrás de mim e deu um sorrisinho, Hikari nem deu bola, eu curiosa como sempre me virei e vi ninguém menos que: Lucas- bobo-, Iago- assustado- e Rodrigo- bobo também.

"ah! Kotare, Hikari esses são: Lucas, Iago e Rodrigo." Kotare se adiantou e disse.

" oi, eu sou a Kotare." Revirei os olhos.

" hey, Hikari, vem aqui!" eu chamei, ela foi enquanto a kotare suspirou e falou.

" ignora!"eu ri e nós três nos sentamos no chão na frente da mesa de vidro, os garotos ficaram em pé nos olhando, Kari pegou a bolsa dela e pegou alguns papeis e colocou organizadamente na mesa, Kotare pegou a bolsa e tirou algumas armas de lá com balas, elas me olharam e eu sorri.

" vamos pegar esse bandido?" Kari riu alto.

" vamos!" ela disse, Kotare revirou os olhos.

" claro que vamos, sempre o fazemos mas..." eu arregalei os olhos. " me deixe ver seu quarto antes, Lohanna." Eu abaixei a cabeça.

"não ta bagunçado." Ela fez uma cara de desconfiada, droga, como ela sempre sabe?

"nyuu..."eu , lá se vai o meu dia perfeito, mas por algum motivo estou com um mau pressentimento.

**0o0o0o0o** _em outro lugar_ **0o0o0o0o0o**

" alguém pode me dizer COMO ISSO ACONTECEU?" o homem perguntou gritando, kouga e os outros olhavam para o chefe sem expressar nenhum emoção.

" vocês, várias tribos de youkais lobos e eles... um bando de idiotas, e vocês ainda... PERDEM! E O PIOR É QUE ELES CONSEGUIRAM ROUBAR O ANTIDOTO! AYAME ESTÁ TODA MACHUCADA POR CAUSA DELES, ATIRARAM NELA!" kouga enrugou a testa, naraku estava preocupado com ayame? Por que ele estaria preocupado com ayame? Logo ele viu uma figura conhecida chegar, ela deu um sorriso travesso e falou.

" se acalme, naraku, vamos encontra-la logo." Ele respirou fundo. " ainda temos um mês." Ele assentiu.

" que isso não se repita, olhe como ela está cheia de hematomas, minha querida ayame." Ele falou olhando-a. " estão dispensados." Os lobos se retiraram menos kouga que fitava ayame surpreso, a menina gemeu de dor e tocou na barriga onde saiu um pouco de sangue.

" você tem que trocar as ataduras, vou pegar um analgésico para você, espere aqui querida." Ele beijou a testa dela fraternalmente.

Logo saiu.

" o que... o que está acontecendo aqui, ayame?" ela sorriu macabramente.

" kouga, quando você vai ver... que não sabe nem um terço da história." Ele a olhou confuso.

" você é a tal filha do naraku?" ela deu de ombros e saiu rindo.

" essa pergunta, querido, vai ficar no ar até você tomar coragem e tentar descobrir a verdade, nos vemos logo."

Ele enrugou a testa, o que estava acontecendo afinal?

Suspirou e viu que havia algo na mesa, eram comprimidos, ele leu o que estava escrito.

_Kouga,_

_Talvez você precise de ajuda para procurar a verdade, esses comprimidos são para dormir, talvez você vá precisar logo,_

_Mas use com sabedoria, eles são muito fortes,_

_Se eu fosse você guardava para um momento melhor que apenas esse,_

_E caso queira saber aonde o inuyasha está ligue no número abaixo,_

_Já está na hora do mocinho bom parar de fingir que é mau,_

_Beijos delicados,_

_Ayame._

_P.S.: se eu fosse você, ligaria logo, Lohanna não é lá muito paciente._

Ele enrugou a testa, talvez ayame estivesse certa, talvez ele não soubesse nem um terço dessa história, talvez... ayame estava certa.

Ele não era o único a trair naraku, sorriu maliciosamente enquanto pegava os comprimidos...

"quem diria, ayame? Quem diria?"

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_não irei responder as reviews, mas obrigada para quem mandou, beijos,_

_sophie-sama._


End file.
